Rebirth
by Kaya-Petrova
Summary: El libro oculto de la leyenda de Korra. ¿Qué pasaría con ella luego de su enfrentamiento con Zaheer?. Nuevos cambios en la vida del avatar, nuevos sentimientos y confusiones...¡Admítelo!, el realmente te hace sentir viva. Fic Korroh, ¡Espero que les guste!
1. El Escape

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

**Antes que todo, quiero dejar en claro que ninguno de los personajes de La leyenda de Korra me pertenecen (Ojalá así fuera u.u) pero no, todo es ficción y no es creado con ningún fin de lucro, solo diversión.**

**Conie:**

¡Hola!, Llevo mucho tiempo en Fanfiction, relativamente me voy alejando ciertos meses cuando tengo mucho estudio. Esta historia la hice pensando en mi pareja favorita de la serie avatar Korra : Korroh, ¿Por qué?...bueno me encanta el personaje del General Iroh, me recuerda mucho a su abuelo Zuko y no entiendo por qué no le dan tanta pantalla en la serie y Korra es su total contraste, me encanta ese tipo de parejas. La historia está basada en lo que pasó después del final del libro tres: Cambios. Cómo el avatar Korra podrá salir adelante luego de lo ocurrido en la pelea con Zaheer, ¿Qué pasará con su relación con Mako?, ¡Bienvenidos!

* * *

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

**Capítulo Uno: El Escape**

Desde aquel momento que pensó que nunca más volvería a caminar su mundo se vino abajo, no hablaba con nadie y pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, muy pocos podían comunicarse con ella. Sus ojos siempre estaban tristes, se sentía frustrada y débil, no soportaba ver como todos seguían sus vidas normales menos ella y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para mejorar su situación, solo esperar. Había perdido mucho, su conexión con sus vidas pasadas, su movilidad, su relación con Mako, que al parecer ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Todos los días, Pema iba a su cuarto a dejarle comida, mientras todos afuera permanecían preocupados por ella, todos querían saber que era lo que realmente sentía, pero ni siquiera Pema podía comunicarse con ella más de cinco minutos, pero ella la entendía.

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde aquel incidente en que la maestra agua quedó sin poder movilizar sus piernas y que Jinora al fin obtuviera sus tatuajes. Cinco meses llenos de angustia, muchos se preguntaban qué sería de ellos mismos sin la protección del avatar, sin alguien que los respalde, sabían que el mal nunca dejaría de existir.

Así fue como esta mañana la misma protagonista se planteaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta, ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Qué será de mi vida?, no soportaba ver como todos la observaban con lástima, se sentía débil y muy sola. Ella siempre fue impulsiva, alegre, llena de vida, algo agresiva…pero muy especial, después del accidente algo no estaba bien con ella, quizás necesitaba reencontrarse consigo misma otra vez, antes de volver a la normalidad.

La chica de ojos azules se miraba al espejo constantemente todos los días, observaba como iba mejorando, lo cual muy pocos notaban. Sus pies se volvían más fuertes y podía mantenerse de pie, pero el problema era que… nadie quería enterarse. Una de las razones por las cual no le gustaba salir era porque se quedaba en su habitación meditando y lentamente ejercitando sus piernas, los resultados eran lentos pero sentía que ya era hora de decirles a los demás que estaba preparada para enfrentar lo que sea, y así fue como lo quiso intentar, pero no todo salió como ella esperaba.

- Entiendo que te vayas recuperando de a poco Korra, pero eso no significa que estés lista para enfrentar nuevas peleas – Le reprocha el maestro aire.

Y como todos los días, Korra insistía e insistía que merecía una oportunidad para demostrar que ya podía cuidarse por sí misma, que ya podía caminar sin problemas, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta protectora de Tenzin y los demás.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No crees que estoy cansada de oír como todos creen que desaparecí y los dejé a la suerte?- Contesta muy enojada la castaña, una rabia acumulada hace más de cinco meses.

-Por el momento eso no es asunto tuyo – Interfiere Lin – debemos mantenerte al margen de todo mientras te recuperas por completo

- ¡Siempre están protegiéndome!, mientras que yo debería ser quien los proteja…- Korra baja la mirada.

-No es tu culpa, yo decidí protegerte y así será, eres el antepasado de mi padre y no podría dejar que nada te pase –Tenzin su mano en el hombro de la maestra agua, en forma de consuelo-

- No puedo creerlo – La morena se agarra la cabeza y luego reacciona, sonríe y decide demostrar que realmente puede cuidarse - ¡Vean! – Apoya ambos brazos en los respaldos de la silla y se levanta lentamente.

-¡Korra no! – Exclama Tenzin.

La joven avatar se levanta, le fue algo difícil, pero lo logró, con tal de demostrar que ya no tenía que ser cuidada como una pequeña niña de seis años.

-¿Enserio crees que aunque puedas dar uno o dos pasos significa que debemos dejar que salgas como si nada? – La jefa de policía se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué acaso no me ven?, Ya no necesito esta estúpida cosa – Tomó la silla con ambas manos y la destruyó en mil pedazos con fuego control.

El maestro aire y Lin la quedaron mirando atónitos, para luego reaccionar.

- ¿Pe…pero que has hecho Korra? –Se agacha impresionado viendo las cenizas de lo que era su silla de ruedas.

- Eliminar obstáculos –Se sacude las manos.

- ¡No es la forma!, ya entendimos que puedes pero aun así debes mantenerte tranquila –Comienza a regañarle, otra vez.

Korra volvió a mostrar una desagradable expresión en su rostro, sin más decir se retiró en silencio, sin mirar a ambos maestros.

Otro intento fallido, regresó a su habitación y volvió a encerrarse, obviamente luego de un enorme portazo que casi bota el templo entero. Tenzin suspiró, detestaba verla así. Lin se acercó y le brindó su apoyo, como viejos amigos.

-Tranquilo, pronto lo comprenderá…-Dice Lin bastante calmada.

-Vaya, el tiempo ha cambiado muchas cosas, tu calmándome a mí -

- Son cosas efímeras, como un cometa – Se voltea – aprécialo en silencio…

El maestro aire se sentó, rendido, su esposa Pema se acerca a él para consolarlo junto a Ikki, Jinora y Meelo.

Al caer la noche, en la isla del templo del aire, Korra se mantenía en su habitación planeando algo.

- No puedo seguir así, lo siento mucho Tenzin…- Se miró al espejo por última vez mientras se cubría con una capa.

Se levantó lentamente de su silla de ruedas y salió por la ventana, ella sentía que debía mostrar algo, encontrar una salida y estando encerrada no podría lograrlo. Fuera de su habitación habían cinco guardias del templo, la joven avatar utilizó el aire control para crear un tipo de nube como solía hacerlo Aang hace muchos años para pasar desapercibida ante esos hombres, trató de hacerlo lo más rápido posible mientras sentía algo de dolor en sus piernas.

Al acercarse a un pequeño muelle se encontró con su vieja amiga, Naga la cual la esperaba muy entusiasmada. La joven avatar se monta en su amiga y se introducen dentro del agua para partir de la isla, la cual por el momento no notaría su ausencia, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ambas emprendieron un nuevo rumbo, viajaron toda la noche, luego de que Korra notara que Naga ya se encontraba muy cansada para seguir, decidieron parar en un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba a unos kilómetros de ciudad república, para poder descansar.

Una secuencia de recuerdos provocaban que Korra no pudiera dormir, sentía algo de culpa por no haberse despedido, pero necesitaba estar sola y demostrar que ya estaba lista. Las estrellas se veían calmadas, se reflejaban en sus ojos mientras un nombre no dejaba de presentarse en su mente.

- Mako…-Cerro sus ojos para evitar llorar.

Su relación hace mucho tiempo ya no era lo mismo, y era entendible, tantas peleas lo hacía casi imposible, pero simplemente ahora lo sentía más que distante, ni siquiera lo sentía. Este tiempo en que estuvo así le hizo mucha falta su apoyo.

Su amiga Naga notó la tristeza que impedía el sueño de Korra, se acercó permitió que se recostara su cabeza en su lomo, brindando protección.

- Tu nunca me has dejado sola Naga – Se acomodó y cerro sus ojos para finalmente conciliar su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente.

Era un sol muy fuerte, caía justamente sobre el rostro de la joven avatar quien ya no podía seguir durmiendo, cerca de ellas se sentían unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, extrañas voces de hombres, eran seis hombres que rodeaban a Naga y Korra.

La joven se levanta rápidamente y se pone en posición de ataque, olvidando por completo que aún no estaba tan recuperada, cayéndose al suelo en un instante. Naga trató de ahuyentarlos con un fuerte rugido, pero no fue suficiente.

¡Un momento! - Grita uno de los hombres- Avatar Korra, no somos sus enemigos…

- ¿Qué?...- La castaña se volvió a levantar y se puso en guardia- Entonces ¿Quién demonios son?

- Somos de las fuerzas unidas, mi nombre es Yin –Saluda amablemente.

De un momento a otro se había vuelto un momento agradable y justo cuando más lo necesitaba, pues el estómago de la joven no dejaba de pedir y reclamar, lo cual la avergonzó mucho.

-Anoche unos hombres nos dijeron que vieron a su mascota y pudimos descifrar que se trataba del avatar – Continuó el hombre- Pero, luego nos cuenta por qué…debemos llevarla con el general – La toma del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿General…Iroh?, ¿Él también está aquí? –Pregunta más tranquila.

- Si, hemos venido aquí por asuntos de las fuerzas unidas, están reclutando más hombres y mientras tanto nosotros descansamos un poco, creo que usted sabe lo que es estar siempre al servicio de los demás-

- Créame, lo sé muy bien –suspira.

Los hombres llevan a Korra hacia una pequeña casa del pueblo donde se había alojado la joven, no parecía un lugar que solieran visitar. Al entrar, habían más hombres dentro, junto a ellos, el General Iroh II, hijo del señor del fuego Ursa y nieto de Zuko.

- ¿Avatar Korra?- Al observar en las deplorables condiciones que se encontraba la joven no dudó en ir ayudarla, la sostuvo del brazo y la ayudó a sentarse- ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde están los demás?...

- General, es una larga historia…y en verdad no era mi intención venir a interrumpirlos pero, por el momento nadie puede saber que estoy aquí – Lo mira fijamente a los ojos, parecía realmente desearlo.

El joven de ojos ámbar asintió y le hizo una seña para irse a conversar fuera de esa casa.

- Avatar Korra, sé que no me concierte saberlo pero, ¿Por qué desea ocultar tu ubicación?-

- Hace ya cinco meses, luego de que Zaheer fue detenido…sufrí un grave accidente el cual me impidió caminar por un tiempo, prácticamente estuve a pasos de morir- La mirada de la joven se entristece.

- Ya me habían informado lo sucedido, pero… ¿Por qué ha salido?, veo que no estás recuperada del todo – Preguntaba el ojidorado mientras la sostenía del brazo .

- No creo que lo entienda, desde que nací todos estuvieron empeñados en protegerme, encerrarme de la realidad, y ahora es igual, no me dejan hacer nada, no sé en qué momento deberé enfrentar más problemas y necesito probarme a mí misma que esto no me detendrá…- Baja la mirada, triste y muy pensativa.

Iroh se encoje de hombros y suspira- Puedo entenderla avatar, desde niño también era muy sobreprotegido y aprendí a cuidarme solo, entiendo aquella necesidad que nace de usted -

- General le pido de verdad que no le informe a Tenzin que me encuentro aquí con usted, solo vendrían a reprimirme y volver a encerrarme…no puedo seguir así – Le suplica al maestro fuego.

- Pero apenas puedes caminar…-Le observa sus piernas, aún se notaban dañadas-

- Lo sé, solo necesito tiempo – Mira hacia otro lado evadiendo la preocupación de Iroh-

El joven la observa muy pensativo, últimamente había tenido días muy aburridos sin ninguna aventura, quizás eso podría cambiar un poco las cosas, él era un hombre de honor, responsable, pero tenía ese pequeño lado libre.

- ¡Avatar Korra!, me ha salvado la vida incontables veces y yo no puedo negarme a hacerle un favor, sería desconsiderado si lo pensamos, pero como General tampoco puedo permitir que la única esperanza del mundo se quede aquí lastimada, creo que es buena idea que vengas con nosotros mientras te recuperas- Sonríe mientras su rostro parecía tener una buena idea.

La morena le sonríe, de todas formas necesitaba ayuda y todo había ocurrido hasta el momento bastante bien, necesitaba alejarse de la isla del templo del aire y recuperarse, para volver lista y preparada para cualquier amenaza.

Luego de esa conversación, la tripulación de las fuerzas unidas zarpó en un buque camino a la nación del fuego.

Mientras en la Isla del templo del aire.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡Korraaaa! – Un inmenso grito nació de la boca del maestro aire luego de enterarse por uno de los guardias que Korra no se encontraba por ninguna parte de la isla - ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Recibí tu llamado! – Aparece Tonraq el padre de Korra, quien llega corriendo de repente- ¿Que le ha pasado a mi hija?-

- Lo lamento mucho Tonraq, Korra escapó anoche…- Le responde Tenzin.

- ¡Korra! – Exclamo tristemente, su rostro de padre preocupado y los mil pensamientos sobre que terribles cosas podría estar pasando su hija le permitían pensar.

- ¡He mandado la mitad de mis oficiales a buscarla por ciudad república! – Agrega Lin Beifong.

- No creo que mi hija quiera ser encontrada, no creo que esté en ese lugar- Interfiere Tonraq.

- Debemos buscarla por todas partes – Dice Tenzin.

De repente dos chicos a lo lejos se acercan corriendo ante los tres preocupados adultos, se trataba de Bolin y Mako, acompañados de Pabu.

- ¿Dónde está Korra? – Pregunta Bolin muy preocupado –

- ¿No han tenido noticias?-Pregunta también Mako.

- Nadie la ha visto, esto es grabe – Lin mira a Tenzin y Tonraq- no quiero pensar que alguien la capturó aprovechándose de su debilidad…

- ¡Ni pensarlo!- Exclama el padre del avatar muy preocupado.

- ¡Nooooo! Pobre Korra – Grita el maestro tierra muy al exagerado estilo de "Bolin".

- No podemos descartar ninguna opción –Dice Mako mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¡Mako y yo iremos a buscarla!- Bolin toma a Pabu y lo sube sobre su espalda.

- Tendremos que dividirnos en grupos de búsqueda- Agrega Lin.

- ¡Eso haremos!- Tenzin comienza a planificar la búsqueda de Korra.

-¡Esperen! - Una conocida y agitada voz se escuchaba muy cerca, se trataba de Asami quien venía corriendo con una nota en su mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tonraq.

- ¡Korra dejó esta nota en su habitación antes de marcharse! – Asami abre cuidadosamente el papel y comienza a leer.

"_Lamento tener que llegar a esto, pero no tenía otra opción._

_Desde antes que naciera, mi destino estaba escrito y nada puede cambiarlo ahora, aunque esté herida, es mi total responsabilidad mantener el mundo a salvo, no puedo soportar la idea de mantenerme así por siempre, necesito encontrarme, necesito estar sola, respirar y volver a ser la misma Korra de antes, prometo que cuando cumpla todo esto volveré y sé que será muy pronto si todo sale como espero, no se preocupen por mí, recuerden…soy el avatar, sé cuidarme._

_Korra."_

- Eso es lo que dice la carta…- La chica de ojos verdes la cierra y se la entrega a Tonraq.

Tonraq: Korra…-Su rostro se torna triste y preocupado-

¿Qué pasará con Korra?, ¿Qué pensarán los demás cuando se enteren de su verdadero destino?, ¿Podrá Bolin dejar de ser tan exagerado algún día? ¡Podremos averiguarlo en el segundo capítulo!

* * *

**Continuará…**

Si estás leyendo esto… ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo!, espero que te haya gustado mi historia y dejes tu review, comentarios, críticas, consejos, lo que sea siempre es bien recibido n.n

Sé que no fue suficiente, mis ideas van fluyendo mientras escribo jaja es algo complicado, no llevo muchas historias en fanfiction y no soy tan buena, le hago el intento porque me encanta.

Saludos!

**Conie.**


	2. Un Baile

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

¡Hola! , les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ahora vamos por el segundo…

Tengo toda la semana para planificar cada capítulo así que es tiempo suficiente jaja, para todos los que leen mi fic les mando un enorme saludo y NUEVAMENTE gracias por leerlo :)

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: Un baile**

Al otro día:

Korra había zarpado junto a los tripulantes de las fuerzas unidas, los cuales se dirigían hacia las tierras de la nación del fuego. La joven se encontraba a orillas del buque, apoyando sus brazos que le ayudaban a mantenerse más tiempo de pie, no podía dejar de pensar en los demás, pero necesitaba olvidarse de ellos si quería seguir adelante.

Iroh Interrumpe los pensamientos de la morena- ¡Avatar Korra!, considero que es buena idea que coma algo -

- Estoy bien así, muchas gracias General…-No quita su mirada del mar.

- Me corrijo, no es una sugerencia –Levanta una ceja- ¡Es una orden!, va a morir si no come. Lamentablemente está en mi buque y soy yo quien da las órdenes-

- ¿Pero qué? – Se voltea algo molesta- ¿Es enserio?-

- Si debo comportarme de esta forma para salvar su vida, me veo obligado – le sonríe.

La castaña suspira- Lo lamento, solo que aún…no estoy de ánimos-

- Lo entiendo, pero su estómago no ha dejado de sonar desde que se subió…-

El rostro de la joven avatar se torna de un color rojo intenso, era verdad, tenía tanta angustia que había olvidado por completo que moría de hambre.

- A sus órdenes general – Pone su brazo al estilo "Mako" en su cabeza y se dirige a la cocina del buque.

Literalmente, se tragó casi todo de la cocina, es muy natural en ella, y sentía que había recuperado gran parte de ella, en general…su color de piel. Luego de una hora, sintió ruidos afuera, así que decidió salir a observar, lentamente, ya que aún le costaba tomar el paso.

Era nada más y nada menos que los tripulantes quienes entrenaban arduamente. Un poco más al fondo estaba el General Iroh, sin nada arriba, mostrando su buen formado físico lo cual llamó inmediatamente la atención de la sonrojada Korra, quien estaba algo oculta observando aquella escena, ¡Vaya que buen torso tenía el príncipe!.

- ¡Soldados!, recuerden que para mantener el equilibrio deben enfocar su energía en un punto exacto, concentrarse, como cuando un maestro fuego desea desviar un rayo -

- ¡Si general! –Todos seguían entrenando.

La joven avatar se sentó a un costado y siguió observando muy atenta el entrenamiento de Iroh, quien al notar su presencia se acercó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Avatar Korra! –Al recordar que se encontraba semi desnudo se pudo algo nervioso- creí que bueno…te demorarías más en la cocina- Se rascó la cabeza.

Korra estaba muy sonrojada- Lo sé, tenía mucha hambre, pero ¡también quiero entrenar!, lo necesito -

- Disculpa que me encuentre así, pero con los chicos estamos acostumbrados y bueno…-

- ¡Ay! No es necesario, digo, yo lo entiendo – Se levanta- ¡Vamos! Muestra lo que tienes -

El chico la mira algo tímido.

- Emm…digo, ¿Me enseñas a desviar los rayos?-

- ¿Está segura?, no te veo en buenas condiciones-

- ¿Disculpe?, Está hablando con el avatar Korra, que salvó su vida…un par de veces-

- Jaja usaras eso siempre para conseguir lo que quieres –le sonríe- Bien, pero empezaremos de a poco y a mi ritmo -

- Como ordene usted –Se pone en posición de ataque.

- Primero, cuando recibes un rayo debes mantenerte totalmente concentrado, esa energía pasa por tu sistema y debes prepararla para dejarla salir en la dirección correcta – Comienza a imitar los mismos pasos que utilizaba su abuelo Zuko para demostrarle al avatar.

- Ya entiendo…-

- Esto es gracioso, mi abuelo me contó cuando pequeño que él le había enseñado al avatar Aang como desviar los rayos cuando eran más jóvenes – Lanza una pequeña risa en lo bajo.

- ¡Tienes razón!, digo…tiene razón, lo lamento – Le dice avergonzada.

- Avatar Korra, quiero que sepas que no me ofende en absoluto que me trates de tu, de hecho, me siento más incómodo cuando no lo haces -

- Yo también me siento incómoda cada vez que me dice Avatar, solo, llámeme…digo, llámame por mi nombre – Le sonríe.

- ¡Esta bien!, Korra… -

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un rato, parecían llevarse muy bien.

En la isla del templo del aire.

Tenzin había recibido una nota el mismo día, parecía formal ya que poseía una insignia perteneciente a las fuerzas unidas, por lo que reunió a todos para leerla, pensando que tenía algo que ver con el paradero de Korra.

- ¡Es una carta del General Iroh! – Dice sorprendido mientras abre el papel.

- ¿General Iroh?, ¿Habrá algún conflicto en la nación del fuego? – Pregunta Mako preocupado.

- Al parecer sí, pero lo que realmente me llama la atención de esto…-Se queda pegado leyendo un par de segundos muy concentrado.

De repente la mirada de Tenzin se descontrola por completo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado padre?- Aparece Jinora junto a los demás.

- ¡Tiene a Korra! – Cierra la carta.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A Korra?! – Gritan todos al unísono.

-Si, pero según lo que leo ella está bie…- Dice Tenzin pero antes que terminara Mako le quita la carta.

- ¡Un momento! – Comienza a leerla muy pasmado, luego reacciona – No creo que debamos tomarnos esto a la ligera -

- ¿Por qué?, el general es amigo de tío Bumi, es muy buena persona y muy, muy, ¡MUY guapo! – Jinora exclama exageradamente.

El maestro fuego se le queda observando algo molesto, mientras Asami llega junto a Bolin.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Mako, no sabemos por qué están juntos, pero también estoy de acuerdo con Jinora…el General Iroh es muy agradable – Bolin se encoje de hombros.

- No creo que corra peligro, digo, no es malo…¿O sí?- Agrega Asami.

- ¡Claro que no!, pero no entiendo por qué no pudo avisarme antes, además Korra aún está muy lastimada…- El maestro aire baja la mirada.

- Ok, ahora estoy más confundido, ¿Esto es bueno o malo?...-Vuelve a interrumpir Bolin.

- ¡Debemos averiguarlo! – Exclama su hermano, el maestro fuego.

- ¿No creen que quizás Korra necesite un tiempo…a solas?- Sugiere la señorita Sato.

- ¿A solas?, ¿A qué te refieres Asami? – Le interroga Mako algo molesto.

- He sido una de las personas que ha estado más cercana a Korra los últimos meses y fui testigo de eso – Se cruza de brazos.

Todos se quedaron mirando, quizás Asami tenía razón, Korra deseaba tener un momento a solas, y que fueran por ella no era precisamente lo que ella quería.

Mientras con el Avatar

La flota viajaba rápido, y los acompañaba un muy buen clima. El entrenamiento del general Iroh y Korra ya había terminado hace algún rato, cada vez se encontraban más cerca de la nación del fuego, ella estaba muy emocionada ya que por primera vez conocería al Señor del fuego.

Iroh se encontraba en una bodega junto a otro tripulante, con quienes discutían un tema muy serio, el cual llamó la atención de la joven avatar quien pasaba justo por ahí, se detuvo cerca de la puerta y se puso a escuchar.

- ¡Lo sabía!- Exclama el ojidorado muy convencido- Sabía que el consejero Ryu tenía algo malo entre manos…mi madre nunca quiso escucharme –

- Todas nuestras sospechas eran correctas, según lo que indican el consejero real Ryu tendría algún tipo de alianza con el loto rojo, están todos expandidos como garrapatas – Le comenta Yin.

- Esto es serio…- Se queda pensando.

De repente Korra ingresa sin ninguna timidez a interrumpir la conversación

- Pero hay que ser discretos…un momento – Se da cuenta de la presencia del avatar- ¿Cómo llegó acá Avatar Korra?, ¿Escuchó todo? – Preguntó algo nervioso.

- Lo siento mucho General Iroh, justamente iba pasando y escuché…pero es algo muy grave, no entiendo por qué querría guardarme ese secreto…-

- Avatar Korra – Interfiere Yin- Con todo el respeto, queremos ser lo más discretos posible, si se enteran todos esto podría acabar mal -

- Entonces… ¿Y que tiene en mente?-

- Todos saben que regresaremos hoy al reino del fuego, mi madre organizó una pequeña ceremonia y no saben que estás con nosotros, en gran parte tu presencia será de gran utilizad – Dice Iroh.

- ¿Una fiesta?-

- Si, así que sería una perfecta oportunidad para encargarme del impostor del loto rojo -

- Es increíble, aun así con haber capturado a Zaheer no se exterminan – Baja la mirada preocupada y se observa sus piernas, sabía que aún no estaba totalmente lista para pelear.

- Por eso mismo – Le observa sus piernas- Es que no quería involucrarla, Avatar Korra -

- ¡Estaré bien!, no soy cualquier niñita débil, puedo con esto -

- Lo sé - Lanza un suspiro.

Luego de una hora, al fin llegan a la nación del fuego, donde los esperaban los guardas del señor del fuego, saludando cordialmente a los invitados y el príncipe. Cruzan rápidamente esa parte y llegan donde se encontraba la madre de Iroh, quien estaba organizando todo para la noche.

- Madr..Digo, Señor del fuego, he vuelto – Le hace una reverencia.

La mujer lo queda mirando muy extrañada, al instante sonríe y le brinda un enorme abrazo, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Korra quien observaba todo muy divertida.

- ¡Avatar Korra!, es un verdadero placer conocerte – La mujer se le acerca muy sonriente.

- Señor del fuego – Korra le hace una reverencia.

- ¡Hay no!, ¿Tú también? Jajaja, mi propio hijo me trata como si no fuera su madre, ya pasaron esos tiempos -

- ¡Bienvenido General Iroh, Avatar Korra! – Aparece Ryu, su "consejero" junto a una pequeña libreta, como de costumbre.

El chico de ojos color ámbar junto al Avatar se miran mutuamente, ya sabían de qué se trataba, solo optaron por saludar cordialmente.

- Todo indica que has venido a celebrar con nosotros Avatar Korra, me alegro – Le sonríe.

- Será todo un gusto para mí – Le devuelve la sonrisa.

- ¡Muy bien!, ¡Zeni, Kimi!- Llama a dos criadas- Ayuden al Avatar Korra a encontrar un atuendo para esta noche -

- Em, ¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa? – Se mira ella misma.

- Nada en absoluto, tómalo como un obsequio de bienvenida – Le dice amablemente la madre de Iroh.

- Bueno, ¡Muchas gracias! –Agradece mientras rasca su cabeza algo nerviosa.

Unos minutos después, las criadas guiaron a Korra hacia una habitación para poder probarse un vestido que le había obsequiado la madre de Iroh. Era muy lindo, de un vino profundo, bordado con tela dorada en los bordes y era muy ajustado, así que resaltaba muy bien los atributos de Korra, quien no parecía estar muy cómoda con el vestido.

- ¡Se ve maravillosa! – Aplaude Zeni emocionada-

- ¡Nadie podría lucirlo mejor! – Kimi le ajustaba algunos detalles.

- ¿Seguras?, digo… ¿No me queda algo apretado? – Se observa el trasero en un espejo- No estoy acostumbrada a usar cosas tan…pegadas al cuerpo -

- No lo parece, se ve ¡Divina! – Kimi se agarra el rostro-

- Esta bien…-Suspira- Supongo que será por una noche nada más-

La joven Avatar siguió observándose, ella no era de usar atuendos femeninos, solo le importaba estar cómoda siempre, pero en el fondo le agradaba lo que veía, sentía que estaba mejorando, y realmente se veía muy hermosa. Tenía sus ojos maquillados, resaltando su profundo color azul y luego para finalizar, se colocó unos zapatos rojos.

- Falta un detalle – Zeni se acerca a su cabello y le quita los listones, dejándolo completamente suelto- ¡Ahora sí! -

- Wow, ¡Gracias! – Korra seguía observándose- Vaya no pensé que podrían hacer magia conmigo jajaja -

Luego de lo ocurrido con las criadas, cae la noche y llega el momento de la fiesta, El general Iroh ya tenía un plan en mente junto a los demás integrantes de las fuerzas unidas y guardias que pertenecían a la nación del fuego, solo faltaba informárselo a Korra.

La ceremonia comenzó muy pacífica, llegaba gente muy importante dentro de la nación, mientras Ursa se mantenía en su trono y recibía a los invitados. Iroh estaba junto a su madre esperando a Korra quien venía caminando hacia el gran salón del evento, fue un momento muy especial.

Los ojos de todos los invitados se posaron sobre el Avatar Korra, ella lucía esplendida, nadie la había visto así, fuertes rumores de su recuperación cruzaban las fronteras de las naciones y verla así parecía desmentir todo. Iroh quedó pasmado, él siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres muy atractivas ya que era el príncipe de la nación del fuego y al mismo tiempo un general muy importante, pero, ver a Korra siempre tan natural, tan diferente, y que tan solo un pequeño cambio la haga aún más especial lo sorprendía aún más. El se acercó rápidamente a la joven.

- ¡Vaya Avatar Korra! – Exclama sorprendido el pelinegro.

- Espere, ¿No que dejaríamos las formalidades entre nosotros?-

- ¡Oh cierto!, tienes toda la razón…disculpa, es la costumbre – No dejaba de observarla, lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa.

- ¿Y?, -Baja la voz- ¿Cuál es el plan?-

- Tú solo sígueme la corriente y confía en mí –Susurra.

- No me agrada tu plan – Le sigue hablando en voz baja.

- A mí tampoco –Iroh observa a Ryu, el consejero se encontraba muy sospechoso y no podía dejar de quitarle la mirada de encima- Algo me dice que esto no terminará bien…-

Inesperadamente aparecieron cuatro jóvenes bastante atractivas, quienes se incluyeron en la conversación de Iroh y Korra.

- ¡General Iroh!, Luce muy guapo esta noche –Se le acerca una chica muy seductoramente.

- ¡Que mal educada eres!, yo lo vi primero – Interfiere otra.

- ¿Por qué estas con el Avatar Korra?, ¿No me digas que estás saliendo con ella?- Preguntan ambas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclama la castaña muy sonrojada.

- Chicas, me alaga que hayan venido, pero no puedo atenderlas en este momento – Les sonríe, eso las dejó inconscientes por un par de segundos. _/ ¿Y a quién no?.../_

- Avatar Korra, ¿Nos podría prestar al príncipe Iroh por un momento? – Una de ellas lo toma del brazo.

- ¡Todo suyo!, parece que solo estorbo – Se retira molesta.

Iroh la queda observando muy preocupado mientras las chicas lo bombardeaban con preguntas, no entendía que le había pasado.

Korra llega a un pasillo no tan lejos de donde estaban todos, se sentó y cerró sus ojos, no entendía lo que le había pasado en ese momento. De repente, unas voces se escuchaban no muy lejos de ahí, se trataba del consejero Ryu que discutía con una voz desconocida.

- Todo está saliendo como planeamos…- Ryu estaba completamente armado.

- Al momento que empiecen todos a bailar, comenzamos – Dice una voz desconocida.

- No olvides a su majestad -refiriéndose a el señor del fuego- Con ella fuera del camino acabaremos más pronto con todos, yo me encargaré del príncipe…-

El rostro de la joven se desfiguró por completo, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió ir de inmediato a contarle al General Iroh lo ocurrido, este al verla venir tan agitada se acercó rápidamente.

- General Iroh, tenemos que hablar -

Comienza a sonar la música, varios sacan a bailar a sus parejas, volviéndolo un momento totalmente incómodo.

_I'm dying to catch my breath__  
__Oh why don't I ever learn?__  
__I've lost all my trust,__  
__though I've surely tried to turn it around_

-Claro- Iroh le estira el brazo.

- ¿Ah? – La castaña le queda mirando.

- Bailemos y me vas contando – Le tomó su mano y la puso sobre su hombro, luego tomó la otra y la acercó hacia él.

- ¿Debo acotar que no soy muy buena en esto?- Estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

- Tu solo sígueme y no dejes de mirarme…- El la comenzó a guiar.

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

_Don't tear me down for all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Give me something I can believe__  
__Don't tear me down__  
__You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

- Tus pies dicen lo contrario – Comienza a bailar mientras la observaba fijamente a los ojos.

Vaya, ella no lo podía creer, pareciera como si estuviera aprendiendo un nuevo tipo de control, sus pies se movían al ritmo de la música, estaba siendo muy bien guiada, y se sentía excelente.

La castaña no podía dejar de observarlo a los ojos, parecían dos llamas ardiendo, concentradas en ella, había olvidado por completo lo que realmente quería decirle, realmente no quería que ese momento terminara, al sentir sus manos tocarse se sentía segura, como si nada malo podría ocurrir. La mirada de todas las chicas de ese salón estaban llenas de celos.

_I'm here on the edge again__  
__I wish I could let it go__  
__I know that I'm only one step away__  
__from turning it around__Don't tear me down for all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Give me something I can believe__Don't tear it down, what's left of me__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
_

- Bueno – Seguía sonrojada _(¡Debo decírselo!)-_ He escuchado al consejero hablar con un extraño, cuando todos comenzaran a bailar con la música…atacarían a la reina y a ti…-

- Hmmm – Se queda pensando- Vámonos acercando de a poco a dónde está mi madre, mientras más cerca estemos mejor, mantén los ojos bien abiertos-

Ambos seguían bailando, era una canción lenta así que estaban muy pegados, el parecía estar muy cómodo mientras Korra seguía avergonzada, nunca había bailado así de cerca con un chico.

_I tried many times but nothing was real__  
__Make it fade away, don't break me down__  
__I want to believe that this is for real__  
__Save me from my fear__  
__Don't tear me down__Don't tear me down for all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Don't tear me down for all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place_

- Esto…- Korra trata de continuar, pero se sentía muy observada.

- ¿Esto? -

- No sé si es correcto, digo, muchos nos observan…-

- Acostúmbrate –Le guiña un ojo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?...-

_Give me something I can believe__  
__Don't tear it down, what's left of me__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Make my heart a better place_

La música se detiene y desafortunada mente son interrumpidos por unos gritos.

- ¡Ayudaaa! – Grita una mujer muy asustada.

Aparecen un grupo de hombres atacando a todos, eran maestros tierra y agua, uno de ellos fue inmediatamente donde Ursa, el señor del fuego.

- ¡Madre! – Iroh corrió rápidamente hacia ella y atacó con fuego control al hombre para protegerla, seguido de tres guardias que ayudaron a su madre- ¡Llévensela a un lugar seguro! -

- ¡Si señor! – Exclamaron los tres guardias.

Korra se unió a la pelea, aunque aún no estaba recuperada podía utilizar sus poderes de avatar.

¿Qué pasará con la Nación del Fuego?¿Podrán Korra y Iroh detener al loto rojo?...

* * *

**Continuará...**

Aquí termina el segundo episodio, espero que haya sido de su agrado, me encanta escribir historias y últimamente me nació el enorme interés por esta pareja (sería genial que se concretara realmente). Espero Comentarios, ideas, críticas, lo que sea! Jajaja bueno si son insultos quizás no tanto, ¡Ha! Sobre todo si tienen dudas me encargo de responderlas al final de los capítulos.

Les cuento que la canción que bailaron Iroh y Korra se llama **All I Need **del grupo** Whitin Temptation**.

Gracias por su atención y darse el tiempo de leer mi fic, saludos

Conie.


	3. Instintos

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

¡He regresado!, sí, estoy tratando de actualizar martes y viernes, tiempo suficiente para sacar nuevas ideas. Realmente estoy agradecida por su apoyo y sus comentarios, me encanta saber que existen más fans de Korroh, aunque no se concrete, ¡Bueno me encanta! :3

Les traigo el tercer episodio, algo más calmadito, como lo publiqué hoy viernes el próximo martes estaría actualizando de nuevo. Capítulo dedicado obviamente a los instintos de mujer ¡A leer!

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

* * *

**Capitulo Tres: Instintos**

Eran seis maestros tierra y seis agua, Iroh usó su rayo para derribar a dos, mientras Korra trataba de defenderse como podía, aún sentía dolor en sus piernas y su rival podía notarlo. Ryu el consejero que pertenecía al Loto Rojo se acercó discretamente hacia ella aprovechando que estaba débil, Iroh al notarlo corre a defenderla.

- ¡Korra!- Grita Iroh preocupado.

- ¡Hasta nunca!- Ryu saca un extraño cuchillo, que tenía tatuado una calavera e intenta clavárselo a Korra en su corazón.

Pero cuando ella se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, Iroh se había cruzado y recibió el ataque en su hombro, cayendo repentinamente al suelo.

- ¡Nooooo!, ¿Qué has hecho?- Korra comienza atacar con fuego control a Ryu.

- Solo cumplo con mi deber Avatar Korra, los líderes no pueden seguir compartiendo este mundo con nosotros…-Esquivando los ataques.

Korra aprovecha y le lanza fuego control directamente a su rostro lanzándolo al suelo, este queda con graves quemaduras, mientras los guardias se encargan de los demás, ella toma con sus fuerzas a Iroh y lo lleva a un lugar seguro.

Fue una larga pelea, pero pudieron capturar a los traidores incluyendo a Ryu. La joven avatar recostó a Iroh en sus piernas.

- Todo esto fue mi culpa…- Dice Korra muy arrepentida.

- No…- Iroh abre sus ojos.

- ¿No?, solo me dediqué a dar vergüenza ni siquiera pude pelear bien y terminaste herido por defenderme – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

- Estaré bien, solo fue una puñalada –Se observó el hombro.

- Lo dices como si no fuera nada –Se pone triste- De verdad lo siento, no sé qué puedo hacer para remediarlo…-

- Solo…deja de culparte – La mira fijamente a los ojos, sereno y tranquilo, solo quería verla calmada.

Sus miradas se quedaron estáticas por un momento, interrumpidas por la madre del pelinegro acompañada de unos guardias, quienes lo atendieron de inmediato. Luego del conflicto Korra logró tranquilizarse y pudo conciliar su sueño.

Al otro día.

El general Iroh se levantó con una pequeña molestia en su hombro, al mirarse al espejo observo una notoria marca, no entendía muy bien de que se trataba pero decidió no decir nada para no preocupar a su madre, ni a Korra, con quien luego salió a entrenar para ayudar a recuperarse. Naga los observaba muy divertida, mientras unos niños jugaban con ella.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres entrenar?, Digo, anoche tuviste muchos problemas…- Insiste Korra recordando la pelea anterior.

- Creo que en este momento estamos al mismo nivel – Le sonríe muy confiado- Será como bailar de nuevo…-

- ¡Eso no me causa gracia!- Frunce el ceño.

- ¡Piensa rápido!- Se acerca a una gran velocidad y la toma por la espalda, sosteniendo ambos brazos de la joven- ¿Ves?, estás desconcentrada, te necesito con tu mente en el entrenamiento -

- ¡No es justo! – Se defiende- Solo has dicho lo del baile para ponerme así y desconcentrarme…– Le reclama muy ofendida por la fácil derrota.

- ¡JAJAJ! – Se ríe de manera burlesca - ¿No me digas que jamás te habían jugado así de sucio en una pelea? -

- Quien lo diría, no pensé que podríamos llevar una relación como esta, de amistad…-

- ¡No podemos hacer nada al respecto!, nos llevamos demasiado bien –Le guiña el ojo- ¡Ahora sigamos entrenando! -

- Oye…Iroh – Insistió.

- ¿Dime? –

- ¿Has pensado que habría sido de ti si no hubieras sido hijo del señor del fuego?...-

- ¡Claro que sí!, Muchas veces -

- ¿Te hubiera gustado tener una vida normal? -

- Son preguntas retóricas que siempre nos hacemos, pero, viendo lo que realmente vivo ahora créeme no me gustaría haber tenido otra vida…- Se pone en frente de ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Se sonroja.

- Me refiero a que aunque haya sido el hijo del señor del fuego, pude ganarme muchas cosas por mis propios méritos, quizás no habría conseguido lo mismo pero las personas siempre valen más por lo que son y no por lo que tienen, en tu caso Korra, si te hubiera conocido y no hubieras sido el avatar ni yo el general de las fuerzas unidas…considero que nos hubiéramos llevado bien de todas formas – Contesta muy seguro.

- Ahah, ya veo…-se cruza de brazos- desde que era niña soñaba con la idea de ser el avatar, siempre me gustó…luchar, pelear, era lo mejor que me había pasado, pero, por un momento pensé que estaba atrapada en una enorme red que me obligada a hacer cosas para complacer a los demás -

- Supongo que todos tus antepasados sintieron lo mismo que tú…- Se cuelga una toalla blanca en su cuello, entregándole otra similar a la castaña quien también necesitaba.

- Yo creo lo mismo, porque ahora ya no pienso de esa manera, es mi destino y bueno…no me quejo, he conocido amigos muy buenos, he tenido el apoyo de mis padres – Sonríe.

- Quizás no estés totalmente curada de tu cuerpo, pero por dentro, veo que ya curaste esa tristeza que tenías desde que te encontré en esa isla, tu mirada cambió y ahora sonríes – Se acerca y le toma la mano.

- Lamento que nuestro entrenamiento terminara como una terapia – Le dice algo avergonzada mientras se seca el rostro.

- Si eso te fue de ayuda no importa, debes recuperarte por completo -

- Me siento lista, necesitaba respirar y siento que puedo regresar y enfrentar todo -

- Me alegra oír eso - Él estaba feliz por ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una molestia, quizás no quería que se fuera.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta para pensar en no dejarla ir?, si tan solo eran amigos. Ella era más joven, su fuerte personalidad era de admirar, a veces era un dolor de cabeza pero no era algo a lo que él estuviera acostumbrado a lidiar. Él era un hombre muy guapo y también acompañado de una gran fortuna por lo cual siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, pero ¿Eso que importada?, si no podía tener lo que realmente quería y no tenía con quien compartirlo.

Korra cada día mejoraba su condición física, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente con Zaheer donde estuvo a punto de quedar paralítica de por vida, tuvo mucha suerte y se sentía bastante bien en comparación hace un par de meses. Sus pies estaban más firmes, había regresado esa radiante sonrisa y personalidad que arrasa con todo, haber salido de ese pequeño círculo le ayudó a levantarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la isla del templo del aire Mako va a visitar a Bolin al hogar de Tenzin y a preguntar qué ha pasado con Korra.

- ¿No han sabido nada de ella? –Le pregunta al maestro aire.

- Lo último que supe era que estaba junto al general Iroh de las fuerzas unidas – le Responde Tenzin.

- ¡Pobre Korra!, debe sentirse muy incómoda en ese lugar /Si claro…/ - Exclama Bolin asustado.

- Ella estará bien, tranquilo –Opal apoya su mano en el hombro de Bolin- seguro está en buenas manos –

- ¡Sí!, toda la razón, Korra puede defenderse sola…-

- Lo que me ha tenido muy preocupado es que no está del todo recuperada, espero que no tenga dificultades, luego de lo que pasó comprendo que quizás necesitaba salir y buscar su camino…- Dice el maestro aire sacando sus palabras de sabiduría.

-¡Papá!, ¡Llévame al baño! – Aparece Meelo de la nada.

- ¿Qué?, pero Meelo, fuiste hace menos de tres minutos –Lo observa incrédulo.

- ¡No es mi culpa!, mi vejiga es muy pequeña –Se agarra el estómago.

- Creo que tendré que hablar con Pema sobre tomar tanto té…-Se agarra la cabeza y se va con su hijo al baño.

- ¡Uff!, viendo eso no sé si quiero ser padre algún día – Bromea Bolin.

- ¿Por qué no?, tener un hijo sería muy lindo –Le debate Opal.

- ¿Tú crees?, Digo…claro, si es con alguien lindo es obvio que saldría lindo…a menos que ocurra una mutación de ADN – Se agarra el mentón muy pensativo.

- Jajaja, ¡No Bolin!, me refiero a lindo de agradable, tierno – Los verdes ojos de la joven se iluminan más.

- Tiene sentido, ¡me encanta la loca familia que tiene el maestro Tenzin! –Exclama alegre el maestro tierra.

- Solo lo dices por Opal – Musita Mako.

- Oigan, ¿Y Asami? – Bolin cambia el tema, su hermano definitivamente tenía problemas con su paciencia.

- Es cierto, ¿No que estaba contigo Mako? – Le pregunta Opal.

Ambos hermanos quedan en silencio, y se miran de reojo.

- Digo, acompañándose…- Se pone colorada.

- Si, esta mañana estaba en ciudad república y la vi, pero no supe más… ¿No ha regresado? -

- Claro que no, de lo contrario estaría con nosotros, ¿Le has dicho algo? –Reprochándole a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué todo lo que pase con Asami y Korra es culpa mía? - Pregunta exaltado.

- Un momento, ¿Estamos hablando de Korra o Asami?, ¡Hay no ahora sí que me confundí! –Se agarra la cabeza.

- Jajaja, no creo que seas tú el confundido- Le insinúa Opal a su cercano amigo.

- Bueno, Mako siempre está complicado con ambas, pero no estamos hablando de Korra, o sea ella se machó pero no creo que tenga que ver contigo…digo, ustedes terminaron hace tiempo – Dice Bolin analizando el tema.

- Lo sé – El maestro fuego baja la mirada- pero también sé que las cosas entre nosotros han estado muy incómodas desde que...ya saben, terminamos – Recordando lo ocurrido luego de la convergencia armónica.

- No te lo tomes personal querido hermano, yo creo que eso ya quedó en el pasado –Se encoje de hombros bastante desinteresado - … ¿Te parece si volvemos a lo de Asami? -

- ¿Tú crees que ya lo haya superado? – Insiste nuevamente sobre hablar del tema.

- ¡Pero Claro!, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar lo suyo y seguir caminos distintos, ¿O que acaso te arrepentiste? – Se acerca sigilosamente con mirada sospechosa.

- ¿Qué? – Haciéndose el desentendido- ¡No!, fue lo mejor para ambos…-Mira hacia el lado despreciando a su hermano.

- ¡Bueno!...como te estaba diciendo, ¿Le has dicho algo? , enserio Mako deja de evadir mi pregunta –Refiriéndose a Asami.

- ¿Algo…Algo malo?, No creo…- Se pone a pensar, quizás recordaba algo, pero estaba casi seguro que nó.

- A veces los hombres dicen o hacen cosas que para ellos son tan diminutas pero para nosotras se transforman en enormes acontecimientos y traumas temporales…- Agrega Opal, muy inspirada.

Ambos la quedan observando sorprendidos, ¿Qué les habrá querido decir la nieta de Toph Beifong?

* * *

En otro lugar, precisamente la Nación del fuego, Korra se encontraba junto a una pequeña fuente fuera del hogar del general Iroh, sus dedos pasaban una y otra vez por el agua, mientras reflejaba su rostro en esta misma.

Muchos acontecimientos pasaban por la mente de la joven Avatar, hace un par de días no sabría qué sería de ella, no tenía dudas de que haberse encontrado con Iroh fue una de las mejores decisiones inesperadas que ha tomado últimamente. Entre esos pensamientos se puso a recordar cuando bailaron, sacando un pequeño color rojo en sus mejillas, pensaba en la mano del príncipe de la nación del fuego en su cintura apretándola más hacia el mientras sonaba la música. Nunca había bailado de esa manera con un hombre, parte de ser el avatar le impedía pasar por las cosas que pasan todas las chicas de su edad, claro con Mako pudo experimentar mucho pero obtuvo muchas decepciones. Era lo más normal para ella, ya que a todos sus antepasados se les pidió desenlazarse de sus sentimientos amorosos para mantenerse concentrados, pero era algo casi imposible.

De repente aparece por quien pensaba y se sienta a su lado, ella parecía muy interesada en sus propias memorias.

- El agua te pone muy seria... –Rompe el hielo, apoyando su rostro sobre su mano, mostrando interés en saber lo que la tenía de esa forma.

- Solo estaba pensando un poco…es agradable, podrías intentarlo –Le dice en broma.

- ¡Que mala eres! – Pone rostro de borrego degollado.

- Lo siento "General Iroh" – Se larga a reír.

- ¿Y puedo saber en qué pensabas?...-

- En cómo han cambiado las cosas últimamente – Comienza a jugar con el agua – Hace un tiempo estuve en silla de ruedas, pensé que nunca podría hacer nada y me frustraba tanto ver a los demás poder moverse y disfrutar…aunque valiera la pena luchar nuevamente para mantener el equilibrio –Suspira.

- Han sido buenos cambios –La mira fijamente a los ojos.

- Sí, yo también creo lo mismo – Esquiva la mirada del joven, muy nerviosa. (_¿Qué demonios me pasa?, no suelo ser tan torpe ni tímida…)_

- Me alegra que te haya servido, digo, le sacaste buen provecho a tu rebeldía de avatar –Sonríe.

- Pero tuve suerte, si no me hubieran encontrado tus hombres ese día quizás ya habría estado en el estómago de algún pajarraco exótico –Se agarra la garganta exageradamente.

- ¡Jajaja!, Lo más probable, digamos que te salvé la vida yo esta vez – Se ríe el pelinegro.

Naga aparece y se gana entre los dos.

- ¡Hey!, Creo que está celosa – Iroh le acaricia el lomo.

- ¿Naga? Jajaja, ¿Por qué lo estaría? –Acariciando también a su perro-oso polar.

- No lo sé… –

Sin darse cuenta, ambos juntaron sus manos acariciando a Naga, quedando una encima de otra, lo cual apenas notaron se separaron inmediatamente, con sus rostros avergonzados. El tierno y grande animal movía su cabeza como alguien que no comprendía absolutamente nada.

- Eh…y Korra…-Trata de desviar el tema- ¿Quieres regresar a la isla del templo del aire? -

- ¡Sí!, pero…quizás en dos días más si no te molesta – Le comenta un poco incómoda, sentía que abusaba de tanta hospitalidad.

- Bueno, ¡Ningún problema! – Le responde animosamente- Yo debo hablar con Tenzin e informarle todo lo que ha pasado -

- Claro, gracias – Se levanta con una tierna sonrisa - ¡Creo que dormiré un poco!, lo necesito –Se retira.

El joven príncipe la queda observando mientras se iba, sin decir ninguna palabra su madre se sienta junto a él y también lo queda observando en silencio, nadie podía conocerlo mejor que ella.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunta a su madre.

- Nosotras las mujeres tenemos un desconocido tipo de control /bending/ que los hombres no pueden hacer…se llama instinto femenino -

- ¿A que va esto madre? – Seguía sin entender.

- Yo lo veo todo, hijo – Le toma la mano- El avatar Korra no solo es un gran avatar ni una gran heroína, también es muy bonita, pura y humana…-

- Eso lo sé –Se pone a pensar.

- Todo lo que te digo es para que sepas que no debes temer el sentir…eso te hace mejor persona de lo que ya eres, un mejor general y un mejor príncipe -

- ¿Sentir qué?...- Pregunta muy nervioso, en el fondo él ya sabía la respuesta.

- Amor – Le sonríe y acaricia su hombro.

- ¿Amor?... ¿Por el Avatar Korra? – Mira hacia el otro lado tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

- Solo hay que ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta, las madres conocemos a nuestros hijos…Además, ¡Mírate Iroh!, eres un príncipe, general de las fuerzas unidas, eres muy apuesto, inteligente, y caballero, como Yo, tu padre y tu abuelo Zuko nos dedicamos constantemente a educarte, eres ya un adulto – Lo llena de halagos.

- ¿Y eso que cambiaría?, ella quiere irse…- Lanza una piedra a la fuente, ¿Frustrado?, Sí, al parecer así se sentía en estos momentos.

- No puedes forzarla a quedarse, pero tú tampoco puedes forzarte a quedarte…-

- Es mi destino madre…-

- No tengas miedo de querer hijo, el arriesgarse sin importar qué, es parte de sentir amor. No debes despegarte de tus emociones, eso es lo que te hace especial, lo que te hace humano… - Le acaricia su rostro. Ellos tenían una buena relación, de respeto y amor.

- No sé si es miedo o inseguridad…pero sé lo que estoy perdiendo por todo esto y es mucho -

- Solo pierdes el intento y aún no lo pones a prueba -

- Además, ¿Por qué le gustaría yo?, ya estoy más viejo…ella necesita conocer otras personas… ¡Además nos hemos desviado del tema!, no te he dicho que estoy enamorado…- Voltea la mirada tratando de esquivar la de su madre mientras se cruza de brazos.

Su madre solo lanza un suspiro algo cansada, temía por la felicidad de su hijo.

- Estás más grande, pero al mismo tiempo no dejas de actuar como un pequeño niño asustado…-

El joven de ojos ámbar fue nuevamente a su cuarto, sentía una molestia más fuerte en su hombro, al observarse en el espejo notó que cada vez crecía más la marca del cuchillo, sentía como si se estuviera quemando a ratos, pero luego pasaba como si nada, lo tenía muy preocupado.

* * *

Cerca de ciudad república, en el hogar de Tenzin y los nuevos maestros aire, estaban Mako y Asami sentados conversando, ella había llegado hace poco de Ciudad república luego de ver asuntos administrativos de industrias futuro.

- Estaban todos muy preocupados por ti…- Le comenta Mako, mientras sacaba pequeñas hojas de un árbol.

- Si, lo siento, esto de estar a cargo de la empresa que era de mi padre no me ha dado mucho tiempo, desde que Korra se fue las cosas han estado muy tensas -

- ¿Crees que ella esté bien?- La observa preocupado.

- Claro, ¡Conoces a Korra!, ella es una chica fuerte –Sonríe pensando en su amiga.

- Lo siento Asami… -

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Todo esto, lo que ha pasado…-

- No te preocupes – Su rostro se entristece.

- Lamento no ser lo suficientemente valiente para decidirme, creo que en el fondo nunca quise perder a ninguna de las dos, ambas son muy importantes…-

- Mako, no debes pensar que esto afectó la relación de amistad que existe entre Korra y yo, creo que la fortaleció aún más y ambas superamos lo que ha pasado -

- Es…bueno oírlo – En el fondo, era lo que deseaba.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes tú ahora?- Asami comenzó a indagar en los profundos sentimientos del maestro fuego.

- Asami yo…-La mira fijamente a los ojos- No he dejado te quererte como amiga y quiero que nuestra relación mejore…-

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Korra?- Siguió preguntando.

- No lo sé, terminamos y fue todo tan extraño…me dijo que siempre me amaría y bueno yo…le dije lo mismo -

La morena le sonrío, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y le brindó su amistad.

- Siempre sentí que fui yo quien sobraba Korra y tú, aunque suene extraño…por eso no puedo enfadarme por esto –Se cruza de brazos.

- Lo siento, de nuevo…-

- Independiente de como haya sido todo, siempre tendrás una amiga –Le sonríe y le toma su mano- Y cuando Korra regrese espero que puedas aclarar todo lo que dejaste inconcluso -

- Lo tengo más que claro –La mira tiernamente- es lo que haré, gracias…-

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron viendo el anochecer, hasta que decidieron regresar a dormir.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Nuevamente ¡Gracias por sus reviews!, leerlos me pone muy bien y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, sé que la pelea fue cortísima, literalmente duró cinco segundos JAJA pero debo confesar que no soy buena describiendo violencia :c, bueno es la excusa, tampoco es mi fuerte ni me agrada xd

Quiero acotar que le puse **Rebirth** a mi historia debido a su significado en español **Renacimiento**, esto tiene mucho que ver con el contexto que desarrollo mi historia, un volver a empezar, dejar todo atrás y bla bla ¡Esas cosas!

Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D

**Conie.**


	4. Mentiras

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

**Conie:**

¡Hola!, hoy ando de buenas y actualicé el lunes jajaj les traigo el cuarto capítulo, como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios, se los agradeceré eternamente :P

¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

**Capítulo Cuatro: Mentiras**

Otro día más en la nación del fuego, hoy era un día muy especial ya que Zuko regresaba a ver a su familia y le prepararían una pequeña bienvenida, todos estaban muy entusiasmados, menos Korra quien estaba en el quinto sueño, destapada, despeinada y hablando dormida, un momento grato para que cierto hombre de ojos ámbar apareciera por su habitación y la viera en esas condiciones.

- Ehh... ¿Korra?- Pregunta Iroh algo perturbado por lo que veía, estaba muy destapada.

- ¡No!, ¡déjeme!...aun no me siento preparada para esto – Decía dormida la joven avatar.

El príncipe se tapó su boca rápidamente para evitar reír fuerte y despertarla, decidió acercarse lentamente y susurrarle.

- Korraaaa… despierta- Le susurra mientras le movía su hombro.

- ¿Eh? – La castaña abre lentamente sus ojos, aún media dormida puede notar que el general Iroh estaba casi encima de ella, recordando en la vergonzosa situación que se encontraba - ¡Oh no! – Cubrió rápidamente su cuerpo, su rostro mostraba todas las tonalidades del rojo.

- ¡No!, tranquila no vi lo que piensas…-Se pone nervioso e intenta calmarla- No creas que soy ese tipo de chico –

-¡Por favor cúbrete los ojos!- Le exige aun sonrojada.

-Pero… ¡Ay!, está bien – Se cubre con ambas manos y se voltea.

Korra se levanta y aprovecha de ponerse una bata.

- Listo – Indica la castaña – Puedes voltear-

- Lo lamento mucho – Se quita las manos del rostro y voltea- No pensé que estarías…así-

- ¿Y qué ha pasado? – Pregunta la joven avatar tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Mi abuelo Zuko está por llegar, debo reunirme con él para hablar lo sucedido con el loto rojo-

- Ya veo, bueno, gracias por avisarme…me…daré un baño y luego nos vemos – Le sonríe y le hace una seña como para que se retire.

- ¡Ya entendí!...nos vemos más tarde – Iroh se va del cuarto de Korra, dejándola muy avergonzada.

Al cerrar la puerta, la joven se queda pensando un momento, el color rojo aún no se quitaba de sus mejillas, largó una pequeña risa, le agradaba mucho esta situación. Luego de que terminó de arreglarse salió y se encontró con susodicho.

El príncipe estaba jugando con unos pequeños niños, parecía un hombre tan distinguido, claro, era mayor que ella, pero se sentía muy cercana a su persona, a lo que él era. Él era la esperanza de su pueblo, tanto como ella lo era del suyo, ambos nacieron con responsabilidades. ¿Quién podría entenderla mejor que el?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Algo extraño ocurría entre ellos, ya no era lo mismo de antes, se había encendido una nueva conexión entre ambos, una llama que brotaba de tan solo mirarse ambos a los ojos.

- ¡Miren es el avatar Korra! – Exclama un pequeño muy alegre, desviando la atención de Iroh hacia ella.

-¡Eh!...hola- Dice Korra al ser descubierta.

-¡Vaya!, ¿Has venido a jugar con nosotros Avatar Korra?- Le dice otro niño.

-No lo sé…no sé qué están jugando- Responde la castaña tratando de evadir.

- A no ser que la joven Avatar tenga miedo de perder- Interfiere Iroh, tratando de provocarla con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Yo asustada?... ¡Vamos!, muéstrame de que se trata…- Se acerca muy indignada por la humillación que acaban de hacerle.

- Solo debes tocar a uno de nosotros y el que toques debe tocar a los demás y así eternamente- Dice uno de los pequeños.

- Y cómo eres nueva tú la llevas- Agrega el otro.

- ¿Yo? – Pregunta Korra.

- ¡Corran! – Exclama Iroh mientras arranca de la castaña, seguido por los dos niños.

- ¡Ya verán! – El rostro de la joven se pone malicioso, no se dejaría perder en un tonto juego menos por unos niños, comienza a correr y seguirlos.

Parecían muy divertidos, los niños corrían como nunca pero aun así fueron alcanzados por una exaltada Korra, pero le faltaba uno y el más complicado.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Corre general Iroh no dejes que la malvada te toque! – Grita uno de los chicos.

- Esto será divertido – Dice el ojidorado mientras esquiva a la castaña.

- ¡Ríete de esto! – Lanza una pequeña brisa de aire control justo en sus pies, logrando que se tropezara y cayera al suelo.

- ¡ Aaaahh ¡ - Exclama Iroh mientras cae duramente al suelo.

- ¡Ja!, te dije – Dice Korra muy orgullosa de si triunfo.

- Nunca te confíes – Iroh toma por el brazo a Korra e inesperadamente la lanza encima de él, quedando ambos tirados en el suelo.

Se quedaron mirando unos cuantos segundos sin expresión alguna, apenas podían asimilar en la posición en que se encontraban. Ambos niños quedan observándolos algo extrañados, hasta que sus pequeños ojos son cubiertos por un rostro muy conocido, se trataba del abuelo de Iroh, Zuko.

- ¡Coff Coff! – Tose- Al parecer este juego se salió de control – Interrumpe Zuko.

Mientras los que estaban en el suelo miraron ambos al mismo tiempo a Zuko, los dos muy avergonzados.

- Señor Zuko – Korra se levanta rápidamente mientras se sacude, seguida por Iroh.

- Abuelo…fue un accidente- Trata de explicarle su nieto pero es interrumpido.

- Lo sé, solo hagan más de sus accidentes cuando no hayan niños cerca, tómenlo como un consejo – Le dice Zuko mientras larga un suspiro lleno de indirectas.

Korra e Iroh se miran mutuamente, luego ambos bajan la cabeza, como regañados.

- Lo lamento señor Zuko – Korra le hace una reverencia.

- Bueno, haremos como que nada pasó… ¡niños es hora de que regresen con sus padres!- Les indica a los pequeños, estos le hacen caso enseguida.

Zuko comienza a caminar en dirección a su hija y señor del fuego Ursa, quien también lo esperaba, mientras los demás caminaban lentamente detrás.

- Hay que decirlo, fue divertido – Korra le sonríe.

- Si, sin dudas lo fue, me sentí como un niño muy tonto – Dice Iroh muy contento.

- Cada quien se siente como niño a su manera ¡Jajaj! – Agrega Korra en tono de burla.

- ¡Que mala eres! ¿No te cansas de burlarte?– Iroh baja la cabeza.

- Era una broma – Korra pone su mano en el hombro del chico, sintiendo algo de pena.

* * *

Mientras, en ciudad república, Bolin había invitado a cenar a Opal, fueron al mismo restaurante de fideos que fue con Korra en su primera cita. /Esperemos que ella no se entere…/

- ¡Vaya!, siempre probé cosas muy deliciosas, pero nunca unos fideos como estos – Decía Opal mientras tragaba, si, estaba tragando.

-¡Te lo dije! – Bolin también tragaba sus fideos - Hay un mundo maravilloso afuera de donde vivías linda Opal -

- Tienes toda la razón – Ella le sonríe.

Parecían realmente una pareja, se llevaban muy bien. Y ambos se dieron cuenta desde el momento en que se conocieron, el uno para el otro.

- Opal… - Dice Bolin para confesarle algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Yo…tú…- Las palabras no podían salir de Bolin.

-¿Yo, tu? –

- ¡Te quiero Opal!...- Finalmente le confesó.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunta la joven muy sonrojada.

- ¡Pero claro!, ¿Cómo no quererte?, eres linda, inteligente, especial…- Bolin toma sus manos y las acerca a el – Quería preguntarte algo –

- Dime…- Pregunta muy emocionada.

- Querida Opal reciente maestra aire, ¿Quieres ser la novia de este antiguo maestro tierra? – Pone ojos de perrito y se inclina ante ella sin soltarle sus manos.

La joven muy emocionada, apretó más fuerte sus manos y lo hizo levantarse, para poder plantar un tierno beso en sus labios.

- ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia! – Opal lo abraza.

- ¡Sí! - Exclama Bolin como un ganador - ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-

Ambos volvieron a besarse, Bolin iría a al templo del aire a contarles a todos las buenas nuevas.

* * *

De vuelta a la nación del fuego, Lord Zuko junto a su hija, Iroh y Korra tuvieron una tranquila cena, mientras el viejo maestro fuego observaba a ambos fijamente, poniéndolos nerviosos, pues esa mirada era bien evidente, como si les clavara una espina a cada uno.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Rompe el hielo el chico ojidorado.

- Absolutamente nada, ¿Debería?...- Responde tranquilo Zuko.

- ¡No!, claro que no… ja ja ja – Ríe Iroh nervioso.

- ¡Esto está muy rico! – Interrumpe Korra, tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

- ¿Cierto? – Le apoya Iroh, el ambiente incómodo era muy aburrido.

- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos? – Pregunta la madre de Iroh muy confundida.

- ¡Nada! – Responde su hijo – Creo que se terminó la cena…- Mostró su plato vacío.

- Hmmm… Algo pasa aquí, no me gustan las mentiras…padre – Le dice la mujer a recalcándole a su padre Zuko.

- De seguro tú también lo sabes- Zuko se levanta – Bueno debo atender otros asuntos, nos vemos al rato en la reunión –

Todos se quedaron callados, Korra también se levantó y decidió irse luego de agradecer por la comida.

* * *

La cita de Bolin y Opal había terminado, así que decidieron volver al templo antes de que Tenzin regañara más a la joven por faltar a su entrenamiento de maestra aire. Mientras cruzaban la calle, por accidente el maestro tierra choca contra un peculiar vendedor de periódico, sus gritos se escuchaban a más de dos cuadras, claro, los enfurecidos ojos verdes de Bolin quisieron intimidar la pobre mirada del miserable hombre, pero algo más interesante los desvió.

Curiosamente la portada del periódico "The Republic City Times", poseía una fotografía que ocupaba casi toda la plana, donde aparecían nada más ni menos que Korra y Iroh bailando muy pegados en la nación del fuego, acompañados de un inoportuno título, ¿Nuevo Romance?, ¿Un compromiso que evitará otra revolución del señor del fuego?, haciendo clara referencia a lo que ocurrió en la época de Azulón, el abuelo de Zuko.

- Pero… ¿¡QUE!? – Gritó totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿Es Korra? - Opal decidió comprar un periódico y verlo más de cerca para comprobar su pregunta, claro, ella no era el tipo de persona que se lo quitaría de un arranque.

- Si mis ojos ni tus ojos engañan…creo que sí- Aún sin poder asimilarlo, le quitó el diario a su reciente novia.

- Parece que está en problemas- Dijo ella preocupada.

- ¡Debemos avisarle a los demás!... ¡Oh por dios!, ¿Será esto real?, porque si es real significa el comienzo y el fin de muchas cosas –

- Pero Bolin, quizás es solo una especulación, la prensa no quiere a Korra y siempre ha querido dejarla mal…- Defiende al avatar la maestra aire.

- Puede que tengas razón… ¿Pero qué hacemos? –

- ¡Tengo un plan!- Se acerca al humilde vendedor – Disculpe…-

- ¿Si?, dígame extraña mujer…- Contesta un poco asustado.

- ¿Podría saber dónde queda la oficina de Republic City Times?, es urgente –

- ¿Y por qué quiere saberlo? – El viejo comienza a sospechar.

Bolin sabía que esto no terminaría bien, así que optó por conseguir lo que deseaba como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¡Parece que no hablarás tan fácilmente!, ¿Dónde queda la oficina?, más te vale responder lo que te estoy pidiendo – Lo amenaza con atacarlo con tierra control, mientras con una mano lo sujeta de la sucia camisa que llevaba puesta.

- ¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien!...no me mates por favor – Se cubre la cabeza con ambas manos mientras comienza a hablar – Calle Misato 6789…no puedo informar más, ¡Por favor! –

Bolin le queda mirando muy serio, decide bajarlo dejando que este escapara muy asustado.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que acabas de hacer?- Opal regañaba a su novio.

- ¡Lo siento Opal!, no tenía pensado dañarlo de todas formas…- Le pone cara de perrito abandonado – Solo necesitaba respuestas… ¡Ahora debemos decirle a Tenzin!-

Ambos salen corriendo para llegar lo más pronto posible a la isla del templo del aire a contarle la noticia al hijo de Aang.

* * *

En la nación del fuego.

Korra salió de su habitación para dar un paseo, decidió acercarse nuevamente a la fuente en la que estaba hace un par de horas y se sentó en el suelo, habían sido momentos muy tensos, ni ella entendía bien lo que pasaba. A su mente venían diferentes recuerdos, entre ellos, junto a sus amigos, Bolin, Asami…y también Mako.

- Los extraño tanto – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales fueron interrumpidas por Iroh quien la veía muy preocupado.

- No me gusta que estés así, no te preocupes...hoy a media noche partiremos al templo de Tenzin, todo estará bien – Le brinda una sonrisa.

- Gracias…- Korra lo abraza.

El rostro del ojidorado se paralizó, no sabía que decir ni pensar. Era muy raro que ella lo abrazara, parecía ser un buen momento para él. El abrazo duró un par de segundos más, luego ella se separa y lo mira a los ojos.

- Lo lamento…- Se separa muy apenada.

- ¡No!, está bien…somos amigos- Dice Iroh, tratando de calmar a la castaña.

- Si…amigos- Korra se voltea y comienza a caminar.

Iroh la queda observando, de repente aparece Zuko y se instala a su lado.

- ¿Ahora tú también me vas a regañar?- Se adelanta Iroh ante su abuelo.

- No, con solo mirarte es suficiente - Sonríe el viejo Zuko.

- Esto es realmente…muy, ¡pero muy confuso!- El joven se agarra la cabeza muy molesto.

- Si hubo uno de los mayores errores que cometí a lo largo de toda mi vida, fue no escuchar a mi corazón por mucho tiempo…enserio Iroh, fue mucho tiempo de felicidad desperdiciado – Agregó su abuelo mientras cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo.

Esto realmente dejó a Iroh en los aires, ¿Tendrá razón su abuelo?

- Además…- Agregó nuevamente Zuko – Sería divertido, seguirías la tradición familiar…-

- ¿Cuál tradición?- Preguntó curioso.

- Perseguir y capturar al avatar – Zuko se retira dejando a Iroh sin aire, de nuevo.

¿Enserio?, ¿Perseguir y capturar a Korra?, y ahí era cuando acababa de darle sentido a lo que dijo, sus mejillas se pusieron rojísimas, su abuelo en el fondo tenía un pequeño sentido del humor, algo perturbador.

* * *

Bolin y Opal ya habían hablado con Tenzin y Tonraq que se encontraban en el templo, no dieron tiempo para contarle a nadie más, Todos muy serios viajaron en Oogi el bisonte volador de Tenzin, acompañados por Bolin llegaron a ciudad república directamente hacia la dirección que les había entregado el deplorable anciano.

- ¡Aquí es! - Indica Bolin.

Los tres entran fácilmente, era una oficina abierta, claro, no se imaginaban quienes entrarían.

Ya adentro se encontraron con una secretaria que parecía "bastante concentrada en su trabajo", mientras se pintaba las uñas, no notó la mínima presencia de los pasos ninjas de Tenzin, Tonraq y Bolin, quienes subieron por las escaleras hasta toparse con el Mr. Fong, el jefe.

Tenía un aspecto arribista, se mantuvo sentado en su escritorio calmado, hasta que Tenzin y Bolin lo rodearon por ambos lados.

- Mr. Fong, creo que acaba de cometer una equivocación con mi hija…- Dice Tonraq, apoyando su brazo en la mesa.

- ¿Yo? – Le muestra la portada - ¡Esto es grito y plata señores!, ¿Acaso tienen con qué silenciarme? – Haciendo un gesto de efectivo con su mano.

- No será necesario – Bolin le tapa la boca bruscamente con un pañuelo que tenía guardado, evitando que gritara.

- No sé cómo estoy haciendo esto – Tenzin suspira, había pecado contra todos sus principios puros y santificados.

- ¡Es por Korra!- Bolin toma el rostro de Mr. Fong con su mano y la presiona – Y bueno… ¿Usted reconoce a este gatito? – Le muestra una foto de su pequeño y gordo gato.

- ¡Es mi Poochi! – El arrogante hombre toma la foto con ambas manos, acariciándola - ¿Qué le han hecho? –

-¡Tenemos a tu "Poochi"!- Bolin exagera el nombre con voz de bebé.

- ¡No!, cualquiera menos mi gato…. ¡Tomen! – Les entrega una torre de periódicos – Les daré todos, pero mi gato…-

- Sé que no son todos Mr. Fong, será mejor que hagamos un trato…- Tonraq saca un extraño documento – Si firma esto estaremos bien, no tendrá absolutamente ningún derecho a relacionar a Korra en absurdas y falsas relaciones, menos insinuando guerras con la nación del fuego –

-¡Ok!, lo que me pidan…- Toma el papel y sin leerlo lo firma.

El papel que utilizaron correspondía a una demanda legal que le quitaba todos los derechos anteriormente mencionados por el padre de la joven avatar, nada de relaciones falsas con Korra.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿Korra con el General Iroh?, ¡Que cosa más absurda y falsa has inventado!- Le gritó Tenzin, era realmente terrible lo que leía en esa portada.

-¡Mañana ya no existirán!, enseguida informaré que los borren todos… ¿Ok?, ¡Pero quiero a mi POOCHI! – Les grita el jefe de Republic City Times al borde del llanto.

-Ha, por cierto, Poochi está con tu secretaria la manicurista – Le dice Bolin muy orgulloso, marchándose, dejando al pobre Mr. Fong enfermo de los nervios.

- Recuérdame nunca más ir a una misión de esta calaña, ¡Me he comportado como un mafioso!, todo lo contrario a lo que he practicado por años – Le dice Tenzin horrorizado a Tonraq.

- Será un secreto, lo prometo – Bolín pone la mano en su pecho como juramento.

- Todo fue por Korra…- Insistió el padre de la castaña.

Tenzin se golpea la frente con su mano, al menos valió la pena tanta tontería para salvar a Korra de los rumores, el cómo su mentor haría lo que sea para protegerla, sobre todo en estos momentos que ella no podía defenderse.

- De todas formas, ¿Será verdad?, mi hija no es de bailes…- Pensaba Tonraq, analizando la situación, claro, el conocía a su hija…o pensaba que lo hacía.

- Estamos todos tan sorprendidos como tú – Tenzin aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo apretaditos que salían Korra y Iroh en la fotografía.

Bolin se sentía algo incómodo, ¿Tendría que contarle a su hermano Mako lo ocurrido?, un gran debate prosperaba en su mente, tratando de auto convencerse de que estaba bien, que como no era real no era necesario, ¿O sí?

* * *

Volviendo con Korra.

Había caído la noche, se juntaron a celebrar el regreso de Zuko, fue una reunión tranquila y sin novedades como la anterior. Ya al terminarse, se llenó un buque y se preparó para partir a dejar a Korra a su hogar, se empacaron sus cosas mientras la castaña y el ojidorado se despedían. Luego subieron y se ubicaron para que el barco pudiera partir.

A lo lejos se veían todos despidiéndose, Korra definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber visitado la nación del fuego, se quedó un buen momento observando cada vez como se alejaba, ya al momento de no ver nada retrocedió y fue a buscar algo para comer, camino a su destino notó un pequeño cuarto antes de la cocina, parecía muy misterioso para sus ojos azules así que decidió husmear, quizás podía encontrarse con Iroh a quien no había visto desde que zarpó el barco.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un simple escritorio, lleno de papeles, mapas y cosas de guerra, se acercó al escritorio y se sentó, se sentía como un general, luego algo le llamó mucho la atención.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó a ella misma mientras tomaba un papel entre sus manos, el cual era para Tenzin, comenzó a leer y quedo sorprendida.

Iroh se había estado comunicando con Tenzin, y le había contado que se encontraba con Korra, sintió mucha rabia e impotencia, se sentía traicionada por él. No entendía por qué le había dicho, salió rápidamente de ahí con la carta entre sus manos y salió buscando furiosa al responsable de su enojo. /pobrecito…/

Buscó una y otra vez por todas partes, hasta encontrarse con Iroh quien precisamente estaba en la cocina, al ver que la mujer se acercaba algo agitada tragó un poco de saliva.

- ¿Korra, te sucede algo?...-

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¡Yo confié en ti!- Le exclama mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Hacer qué? – Pregunta muy confuso, Korra le pone la carta en su rostro.

- Me traicionaste…-

- ¡Espera!, no es lo que piensas yo no te he traicionado… ¿Acaso la leíste aunque sea un poco?...- Se defiende Iroh.

- ¡Claro que la leí! – Le responde molesta – Lo primero que te pedí fue que no le informaras de mi paradero –

- ¡Confía en mi Korra!, ¿Dónde están eh?, ¿Por qué no han venido a buscarte?, yo les dije que estabas bien y segura conmigo y Tenzin confía en mi…pero no quería preocupar a tu familia, yo respeto mucho a Tonraq y Tenzin –

- ¿Todo eso era más grande que mi confianza?...-

- ¡Estas tomando todo esto muy mal Korra!, ni siquiera me escuchas ni entiendes por … –

- ¡Solo sé que eres un traidor igual que Mako!, ¡Todos me mienten!...- Exclama Korra, al darse cuenta de que nombró al otro maestro fuego, se dejó de hablar.

- ¿Mako?, ¿Por qué terminamos hablando de él?... ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo!, ¡Ya basta de estupideces!, no tengo tiempo para estupideces – Le grita muy furioso.

Los ojos azules de la joven seguían cristalinos, solo optó por voltearse y salir corriendo.

-¡Espera Korra!- Iroh se dio cuenta que se salió de control- Oh diablos…- Se agarró la cabeza, desquitando su rabia al golpear fuertemente la puerta con su brazo.

La joven se encerró en su pequeño cuarto dentro del Buque, se tapó con una manta y se largó a llorar, tenía mucha rabia, solo quería llegar y no saber nada del "príncipe traidor" como lo pensaba ella.

Así pasó la noche, mientras una triste avatar inundaba de lágrimas su cama, Iroh no pudo ni dormir pensando en lo tonto que había sido, eran sus últimas horas junto a ella y solo podía arruinar todo.

* * *

Al otro día, en la isla del templo del aire.

Eran las siete am, y un muy emocionado Bolín decide despertar a todos para contar una gran noticia.

- Espero que sea importante – Dice Mako cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunta Jinora muy emocionada.

- Yo y…Opal – La toma de la mano - ¡Somos novios! –

- ¡Hay que tierno! – Jinora los abraza.

- ¡Felicitaciones Hermano!- Mako lo abraza y luego mira a Opal- Espero que le tengas paciencia –

- No habrá duda de eso – Opal le sonríe y toma del brazo a su novio.

- ¿Y la boda cuándo será?- Pregunta Asami.

- ¡Pero acabo de anunciar mi noviazgo!- Responde Bolin algo nervioso.

- Jajaja, tranquilo, solo bromeaba – Agregó la señorita Sato.

- ¡Qué bueno!, por qué organizar una boda requiere trabajo – Se cruza de brazos - quizás el otro año cuando esté Korra-

- Hablando de Korra… ¿Cuándo volverá?- Pregunta Opal.

- Pronto, creo yo – Mako se queda pensativo- No puede estar tanto tiempo fuera…-

- Y no lo estará…- Interrumpe Tenzin con Meelo en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Bolin se emociona.

- Si no me equivoco hoy llegaría, así que espero que estemos todos para recibirla- Deja a Meelo junto a sus hermanas.

-¡Yei! – Exclama alegre el pequeño Meelo- ¡He extrañado mucho a Korra papi!-

- Yo también Meelo, yo también – Le responde su padre.

-¡Parece que no solo tendremos la visita de Korra hoy!- Dice Asami, señalando con su mano un barco que llegaba al templo, perteneciente al loto blanco.

De la enorme máquina baja una sombra amiga y muy conocida para todos, se trataba de Katara.

-¡Madre!- Exclama Tenzin, quien va enseguida a recibirla junto a los demás.

- Hace tiempo no venía, yo también quiero ver a Korra – Dice la vieja Katara mientras abraza a su hijo.

-¿Y a nosotros no abuela?- Pregunta Ikki muy triste.

- ¡Oh claro que sí mi pequeña! - Katara la abraza.

Luego de la sorpresiva llegada de la madre de Tenzin al templo, solo faltaba Korra, se producían muchas expectativas sobre su regreso, cada vez faltaba menos y el barco de las fuerzas unidas se acercaba más, mientras Korra e Iroh seguían sin hablarse.

* * *

**Continuará…**

¡UF!, me agrada tener tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo, no sé cuánto dure la historia tengo una cantidad en mente pero no estoy segura. Quiero aclarar que no tengo idea como se llama la hija de Zuko, le puse Ursa porque han publicado distintas teorías afirmando que este sería el nombre de su heredera, y bueno me parecía más obvio que Honora xd

Si estás leyendo esto, ¡Gracias por tu visita!

Lindo día para todos.

Conie :3


	5. Desde mi muerte

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

¡Hola! como han notado ahora estoy actualizando días distintos. Sí, estoy MUY efusiva con las NUEVAS NOTICIAS.

Ayer me enteré que el **libro 4 : Balance** se estrena este 3 de octubre!

Pensé que me las pasaría el resto del año sufriendo en silencio mientras esperaba la nueva temporada xd

Bueeeno, nuevo capitulo, al fin comienza la "acción" Korroh.

* * *

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

**Capítulo Cinco: Desde mi muerte.**

El barco de las naciones unidas ya se estaba acercando a la isla del templo del aire, Tenzin y los demás los esperaban, Korra los observaba desde lejos mientras Iroh con quien todavía no se hablaban revisaba que todo estuviera bien.

Hasta que se detuvo, bajaron la escalera y Korra fue la primera en descender, fue corriendo a abrazar a los hijos de Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki y Meelo.

- ¡Los extrañé mucho! – Korra los toma en sus brazos.

-¡Korra!, al fin has vuelto- Dice Meelo muy feliz de ver a la castaña.

- ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te has lastimado? – Tenzin la observa.

- Si Tenzin, estoy muy bien – Lo mira muy arrepentida – Lamento haberme ido…-

- ¡Hija! – Tonraq y su madre la abrazan muy fuerte.

Los ojos del avatar se humedecen, pareciera como si se hubiera ido un año.

- Me alegro de ver que todos estén bien-

- ¡Te extrañé Korra!, ni te imaginas lo que ha pasado mientras no estuviste- Bolin la abraza.

- Tendremos todo el día para hablar de eso Bolin –

- Korra…- Musita una voz conocida para ella, se trataba del hermano del maestro tierra.

- Mako…- Ella lo observa un momento, le sonríe y lo abraza.

Todos la recibieron muy bien, Asami también la abrazó, mientras que Iroh recién venía bajando a saludar.

- ¡General Iroh! – Exclama Tenzin, saludando.

- Buenos días – Saluda el ojidorado.

Ikki y Jinora lo miraban con cara de enamoradas, poniendo algo incómodo al joven general.

- Les tengo una excelente comida esperando – Interrumpe Pema.

- ¡Qué bien! – Dice Korra muy animada.

- Supongo que su alteza se quedará a cenar con nosotros- Pema se refiere a Iroh.

- Eh…no lo creo, tengo asuntos que ver con el señor del fuego…- Dice el chico algo nervioso, se voltea y comienza a caminar hacia el barco.

- Creo que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es quedarte…- Interfiere Korra - Me la debes…- Dice aún algo molesta.

Todos quedan mirando extraño.

- Esta bien - Voltea – Si el avatar lo requiere, me quedaré por hoy…–

- ¡Bien! – Exclama Pema.

- Ordenaré que le preparen una habitación, General Iroh…pueden pasar todos- Tenzin se va.

- Estaban todos muy preocupados por ti Korra – Le dice Katara a la castaña.

- Creo que el haberme ido por un tiempo me ayudó mucho –

- Así veo, estás mucho mejor –

Todos se sentaron a comer, parecía un buen ambiente, aunque seguía una pequeña tensión entre Korra e Iroh, la cual era muy incómoda.

- ¿Lindo me pasas el arroz? – Le dice Opal a Bolin.

- ¡Claro mi Opalinda! – Bolin le da un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿AH?, ¿Qué acaso ustedes son…?- Korra no pudo terminar.

- ¡Sí!- Contestaron ambos al unísono.

- Vaya, ¡Felicitaciones!, realmente me he perdido mucho – Sigue comiendo.

- No te preocupes Korra, ya te pondrás al corriente de todo – Le anima Bolin.

- ¿Y…como estuvo todo allá en la nación del fuego?- Le pregunta Tenzin a Iroh y Korra.

Los dos interrogados se quedan mirando.

- Eh…nada interesante- Responde Korra bajando la mirada.

- Ayudamos a detener algunos revolucionarios que pertenecían al loto rojo…- Agrega Iroh, mirando molesto a Korra.

- ¡Que peligroso!, ¿Korra luchaste contra ellos así?- Interfiere Lin regañándola.

- ¡Sí!, pero todo salió bien…el General Iroh me cuidó – La castaña lo mira.

- En ese caso, me quedo tranquilo de que haya estado en su compañía General – Le dice Tonraq al ojidorado, este asiente.

- ¿Y solo eso?, ¿O pasó algo más? – Agregó Mako, muy curioso.

- Bueno…los capturaron y luego, llegó Lord Zuko y pudimos compartir algo – Korra sonríe media nerviosa.

Asami podía notar esa tensión, al ver a su amiga así puso una sonrisa muy pícara en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa Asami? – Le pregunta Mako.

- Nada – La morena se hace la desentendida.

La cena continúa, Bolin hacía llorar de la risa a Korra con sus locuras, mientras Mako no podía dejar de observar a la maestra agua, realmente la había extrañado.

Iroh comenzó a sentir nauseas, veía borroso y se sentía muy ahogado, así que decidió salir.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por su invitación – Iroh agradece cordialmente y se levanta de la mesa.

- ¿A dónde va?- Pregunta Tenzin.

- A tomar algo de aire…- El rostro de Iroh no se veía nada bien.

No alcanzó a llegar ni a la salida cuando comenzó a sudar, inesperadamente cayó al suelo, asustando mucho a todos, sobre todo a Korra, quien se levantó enseguida.

-¡General Iroh!- Korra lo sostiene.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunta Asami muy preocupada.

- Mi…hombro…- Dice Iroh apenas.

- ¿Qué?...- Korra le abre un poco su camisa, y puede notar que tenía una enorme marca color púrpura en su hombro - ¿Qué es esto?...-

- ¡Parece veneno! – Dice Tenzin.

- Hay que recostarlo – interfiere Pema- Necesita descansar…-

- ¡Llévenlo a una camilla!, yo me encargaré de el- Dice Katara.

Korra no lo soltaba, pero debía, Mako y Bolin lo llevaron hacia la cama más cercana, lo dejaron recostarse mientras Katara saca una pequeña botella.

- Esta es agua del polo norte, es curativa, eso podrá salvar al General…- La saca y comienza aplicarla en su hombro.

El ojidorado no respondía, solo hacía muecas de dolor, mientras Korra no se alejaba de él, estuvo todo el momento a su lado.

-¡Mi madre necesita que esté todo despejado!- Exclama Tenzin, sacando a todos del pequeño cuarto.

-¡Yo no me iré!- Dice Korra- Katara, ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

- Mientras más ayuda mejor- Responde la vieja maestra agua.

Mako la queda observando, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?, bueno era una vida, pero ella insistía en quedarse a su lado, como si le importara más de la cuenta.

Katara y Korra se quedan curando el hombro de Iroh, mientras los demás esperaban afuera preocupados.

- No….no….- musitaba Iroh en su agonía.

- Está alucinando, es un veneno muy fuerte – Dice Katara preocupada.

- ¿Pero cómo?- Se pregunta Korra, luego comprende - ¡General!, fue ese hombre que le clavó a extraña cuchilla…esa tenía veneno…-

- ¿Esa cuchilla tenía forma de calavera? –

-¡Sí!, y era negra…-

- ¡Oh no!, es un veneno que va comiendo las células a largo plazo, pero cada vez que la mancha negra crece es más peligroso hasta que alcance su corazón-

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada…? Y yo fui tan injusta contigo…soy lo peor - Korra miraba a Iroh con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Debemos concentrarnos y salvar su vida, estará bien- Katara le brinda su apoyo y la incentiva a seguir aplicando el agua control.

Entre ambas se apoyaban, movían sus manos desde sus pies a la cabeza, tratando de sacar el veneno de su sistema, el seguía alucinando, no hablaran nada en todo ese proceso ya que era muy delicado y necesitaban estar concentradas, así paso un rato.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, de que Katara y Korra estuvieron curando el hombro de Iroh, así que deciden salir a ver a los demás quienes esperaban afuera.

-¿Cómo está?- Pregunta Tenzin muy preocupado.

- Todo salió bien, pero el aún está muy delicado, así que lo mejor será que tenga un largo descanso, permitió que ese veneno avanzara pero no llegó a su corazón, así que mañana podrá levantarse, aunque seguirá con sus alucinaciones por ahora – Dice Katara algo cansada.

- ¡Menos mal que estaba aquí!- Exclama Tenzin.

- Que bueno que todo saliera bien – Bolin abraza a Opal – Hubiera sido terrible que empeorara –

- Bueno, ahora déjenlo descansar – Dice Mako.

Todos se alejan del pequeño cuarto, menos Korra quien decidió quedarse con él.

- ¿Tu no vienes Korra?- Le pregunta Mako.

- No…creo que necesita algo de compañía- Korra baja la mirada.

- Si…claro- Mako se va mirándola muy sospechoso.

La castaña abre la puerta y observa a Iroh, estaba muy débil, pero despierto. Se acerca y se sienta a su lado. Le partía el corazón verlo de esa forma.

- Korra… ¿Eres tú?...tengo que decirte algo – Sus ojos apenas se podían centrar en el rostro de la morena.

- Shh…- Le silencia delicadamente sus labios con el dedo índice – Tranquilo, estarás bien – Los ojos de la joven avatar se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Lamento…no…haberte dicho – Iroh podía hablar, poco, pero podía, mayormente alucinaba.

- Esta bien, olvidemos todo lo que pasó, solo quiero que te mejores…-

- Lamento…que él te haya traicionado…y que lo que hice te recordará ese triste episodio…- Refiriéndose a Mako.

- ¡No!, tenías razón, no tenía que ver contigo…-

- Te vez hermosa…aunque tus ojos estén tan tristes… ¿Lo sabías verdad? –

- …Iroh…- Sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero la tristeza seguía en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes qué más?, me hubiera gustado…que me conocieras antes…- La mira fijamente a sus ojos – Y así…que las cosas fueran distintas ahora…-

-Todo pasa por algo, fue parte de mi destino conocerlo y quizás enamorarme de él, para luego darme cuenta que fue solo parte de mi vida, y que esta no acabaría junto con mi relación…las cosas son muy diferentes, créeme –

- La…primera vez que te vi….parecían muy felices – Comienza a toser – Pensé que el…era tu felicidad…y tenía miedo…de que nunca…- Seguía Tosiendo.

-¡Tranquilo! no te esfuerces –

- No…estoy bien, tenía miedo…de que solo me vieras…como un aliado…-

Korra le acaricia su cabeza.

- Me gustas Korra…- Dice el ojidorado, a pesar de estar agonizando estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

La castaña seguía llorando, tomó fuerte ambas manos de Iroh.

- Como desearía que no lo quisieras a él… si no a mi…- Cierra sus ojos.

- Tú me gustas – Le responde Korra con una sonrisa en su rostro – Me gustas mucho…-

Los dorados ojos del joven se abren rápidamente, se sentía tan bien de escuchar eso.

La castaña se seca sus lágrimas y se acerca hacia el rostro de Iroh, dándole un pequeño y tierno beso. Un beso que duró al menos cinco segundos, pero fue suficiente para sacar una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Iroh, quien levantó lentamente su mano y acarició el rostro de Korra.

- Quédate conmigo…por favor- Le pide el joven.

La castaña asiente y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de pelinegro juntando sus manos, acomodándose.

- Si, tú descansa-

- Gracias…por todo, salvaste mi vida, de nuevo - Iroh cierra lentamente sus ojos y comienza a dormir.

- Seguiré haciéndolo las veces que sea – Le da un beso en la frente y vuelve apoyarse en su pecho.

Ambos se quedan acostados, Korra haciéndole cariño para que se durmiera, al rato ella también sintió cansancio y decidió dormir junto a él un par de horas. Él se veía tan pacífico, y ella parecía tan segura a su lado.

Asami, Mako, Bolín y Opal se sentaron en las afueras del templo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Korra?- Mako aún seguía inquieto por la extraña actitud de la castaña.

- ¡Tranquilo hermano! Ella estaba preocupada por el General, deben haber formado una amistad, él la ayudó y todo eso – Insiste Bolin.

- Todos estamos muy preocupados por su salud- Dice Asami.

- Si, pero ella parece estar MUY preocupada- Mako se cruza de brazos muy molesto.

- ¿Podrías ser menos evidente?- Asami le regaña.

- ¿Evidente de qué?, yo solo digo…- El maestro fuego voltea la mirada.

Opal y Bolin suspiran, era bastante incómodo estar entre esos dos.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? – Insiste Asami.

- ¡Solo digo que me parece raro! –

- Supéralo Mako- Asami se retira muy molesta.

- ¡Oh demonios!- Exclama Mako mirando hacia el cielo.

- ¡Mako no hagas eso!- Bolin se agarra la cabeza.

- ¿Hacer qué?-

- ¡Maldecir el cielo!, además, hiciste enojar a Asami – Bolin realmente le sorprendía la posesiva actitud de su hermano.

- Ella se enojó sola, yo solo dije lo que pensaba – Se encogió de hombros.

- Los hombres no entienden nada- Opal los regaña y se va buscar a Asami.

Los dos se quedan mirando.

- ¿Ves?, ahora Opalinda me dejó solo –

- Tu no lo entiendes, ¡Nadie me entiende!-

- Claro que entiendo, y Asami tiene razón hermano, supéralo…ustedes decidieron separarse y no puedes reclamarle nada a Korra, menos un ataque de celos tonto por algo que tu sospechas y supones – Le dijo Bolin muy inspirado – Y ahora si me disculpas, iré a disculparme con Opal, valga la redundancia –

- ¿Disculparte?, ¿Por qué? –

- Aprende Mako, aprende, a veces hay que disculparse aunque no tengas la culpa – Bolin se retira.

El maestro fuego frunce el ceño al ver a su enamorado hermano irse, pero, ¿Tendrá razón?, ¿Debería el ya superarlo también?

* * *

**Continuará…**

¡Aquí concluye el quinto episodio!... ¿Creían que sería capaz de matar al hermoso Iroh?, ¡No!, jamás podría hacer algo así u.u

Gracias por leer, que tengan un hermoso y maravilloso día.

**Conie.**


	6. Cambios Notorios

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

¡Hola - Hola!, he regresado. Como notan, cambié mi nombre, ¿Por qué?, ni idea, quería sentirme misteriosa xd Estoy muuuuy entusiasmada esperando que se estrene el libro 4, ¿Vieron el nuevo look de Korra?, es HERMOSO.

Les cuento que iré actualizando lunes, miércoles y sábado, son solo 12 capítulos lo que durará mi fic y ya está relativamente completo. Tengo otras ideas así que planeo publicar lo más pronto posible, no quiero que se me junten historias.

Quiero dejar en claro que el fic es Korroh, pero también podría existir Makorra, claro, un triángulo amoroso (_SPOILER_), así que no me odien pero...¡No se las puedo dejar tan fácil a esos dos! jajajaj así que amor y paz.

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: Cambios Notorios.**

Ya había amanecido en la isla del templo del aire, era un lindo día despejado listo para recibir la mañana. Era el día en que el General Iroh dejaría el templo y volvería a la nación del fuego a encargarse de asuntos familiares, muy bien lo sabía Korra quien muy temprano decidió levantarse, necesitaba despedirse. Al dirigirse a la habitación del príncipe, vio salir a Pema junto a una fuente de agua, parecía que él ya había despertado, se acercó sigilosamente y entró, encontrándose con Katara quien lo revisaba para ver cómo estaba.

-¡Buenos días!- Saluda la joven muy sonriente.

-¡Avatar Korra!- Le saluda Katara, mientras repasa por última vez el hombro de Iroh, al parecer ya estaba en buen estado.

- ¡Korra!...Gracias por cuidar de mi – La observa tiernamente.

- De nada…para esto estoy, soy el Avatar…Jajaja – Se rasca la nuca nerviosamente.

Katara se retira, se une al clan de los que podían notar la extraña atmósfera que existía entre ellos, así que decidió dejarlos solos sin decir nada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?...-

- Mucho mejor, gracias a Katara…y a ti- le sonríe.

- Iroh…lo que pasó…anoche, tú sabes –

- ¿Cuándo me besaste? -

- Lo que me dijiste – Se sonroja- ¿De verdad te gusto?, ¿Sientes eso por mí?...-

- Estaba muy débil y moribundo, pero hablaba con el corazón – Se acerca a ella – Soy un tonto por callar tanto tiempo, debía decírtelo… –

- Últimamente he sacado actitudes y facetas mías que no conocía, tú provocas que actué como una tonta, y bueno…no me muestro así con todos –

- Supongo que "actuar como una tonta", es bueno para mí… – La toma de las manos – Quiero darte algo…antes que me vaya juntémonos detrás del templo…-

- Esta bien – Respondió ella.

Estuvieron un rato conversando, luego Korra salió para ver a los demás, dejando a Iroh arreglándose para dejar la isla.

El barco estaba listo, Tenzin y los demás esperaban a él general para despedirse, curiosamente Korra tampoco estaba ahí, así se sentaron a charlar. Opal y Bolin no se despegaban, Lin había llegado recién ya que necesitaba dejarle un mensaje al príncipe y Pema le habría preparado comida para el camino.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Korra? – Pregunta Tenzin.

- No, creo que estaba dándose un baño – Dice Katara, desviando la conversación – Debe estar por llegar -

Mientras detrás del templo:

El pelinegro la estaba esperando con una caja (tenía el tamaño de una de zapatos), era blanca y tenía un listón rojo, al ver que la castaña había llegado se lo entregó en sus manos.

- No quiero que lo abras hasta que me vaya – Se lo entrega.

- ¡Claro!, ¿Qué es?- Observa la caja.

- ¡Que curiosa Avatar Korra!, espera a que me vaya-

- Esta bien…pero me mata saberlo- Comienza a moverla a ver si suena.

- Sé que las cosas no han estado bien en tu vida, que necesitabas encontrarte a ti misma, algo había cambiado en ti y no podías percibirlo, quiero demostrarte que los cambios son buenos, cuando tú eres feliz con ellos…- Le acaricia el rostro.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – Lo mira fijamente a sus dorados ojos.

- Porque quiero formar parte de esos cambios –

- Tú ya formas parte… -

Sus miradas no se despegaban una a la otra.

- Korra…sé que soy muy egoísta por sentirme de esta forma, pero necesito preguntarte algo…-

- Claro, dime –

- Mírame a los ojos y sinceramente responde, ¿Ya no sientes nada por Mako?-

Los ojos de la castaña se desviaron, trató de pensar en la mejor respuesta, pero sus sentimientos aún no eran bien comprendidos por ella, no podía mentirle.

- No lo sé – Su rostro se torna triste.

- Ya veo…- El ojidorado también mostró tristeza y preocupación.

- ¡Lo siento!, pero no puedo mentirte, quiero ser honesta contigo…ahora todo es muy diferente, ahora existes tu…y bueno…-

- Sea como sea, yo me iré ahora y tú podrás ser libre de escoger lo que desees, no soy nadie para impedírtelo –

- ¿Quieres decir que no te importo? – Se enfada.

- ¡Claro que si me importas!, no me refería a eso…pero no quiero presionarte –

- Vaya general, tu sí que sabes dar discursos…- Lo mira pícaramente.

- No te burles- Le sonríe.

- ¿Y cómo se yo que tú no tienes "asuntitos" que arreglar? – Frunce el ceño.

- ¿Yo?, claro, debo hablar con Lord Zuko – Le guiña el ojo.

- Independientemente como sean las cosas, lo que te dije anoche – Se acerca a él y le toma ambas manos – Fue real… y eso nada podrá cambiarlo…-

Los ojos del príncipe se posaron en los labios de la morena, se veían tan atractivos, apetitosos, deseaba probarlos, la tomó tiernamente del rostro y se acercó hasta besarla. Ella cerró sus ojos y acomodó sus brazos sobre los hombros del pelinegro, luego acomodó las manos de Iroh en su cintura. Iroh quería seguir probando la boca de Korra, así que la apretó más hacia él. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la joven, produciéndole extrañas sensaciones que no había sentido antes, luego intercambiaron sus lenguas, ambas jugaban una con la otra. Fue un momento muy apasionado hasta que ambos deciden separarse, ya que los estaban esperando y no querían levantar sospechas.

- Debo irme…- Le da otro pequeño beso- Pero volveré muy pronto, por ti – Le sonríe.

- ¡Nos veremos entonces!, aquí estaré…-

El general se va primero, para despedirse de los demás, mientras Korra va hacia su habitación a dejar el presente de Iroh, luego de esperar un momento para acercarse al grupo.

- ¡Bueno General Iroh!, fue un gusto tenerlo hospedado en mi hogar, sabe que es bienvenido cuando guste – Le dice Tenzin, despidiéndose cordialmente.

- Fue un gusto para mí también, ustedes son increíbles, gracias por todo –

-¡Hasta luego niño bonito!- Le dice Ikki.

- Hasta luego – Le responde entre risas.

Todos se despiden del ojidorado, solo faltaba Korra quien acababa de llegar algo agitada, esta solo le sonrió, el asintió con la cabeza.

- Adiós Avatar Korra – Diciendo esto se voltea y sube al barco.

- Adiós…- Se despide, muy triste.

Luego arriba del barco que empieza a zarpar, él la observa, no soportaba verla así, pero sabía que muy pronto volverían a encontrarse.

- ¡Duh!, odio las despedidas – Le dice Bolin a su novia.

- Bueno, vamos a cenar, está todo listo – Interrumpe Pema.

Ya en el salón principal, todos disfrutaron de la comida, Korra parecía actuar muy normal después de todo, recordó que había regresado con sus queridos amigos y se encontraba en casa, aunque sintiera que algo faltaba.

- Debo decir que Jinora con sus tatuajes tiene un gran parecido a su abuelo Aang – Dice Katara mientras observa a su nieta muy emocionada.

- ¡Es cierto! – Tenzin la observa.

- Eso es un honor para mí – Dice la joven maestra aire, muy orgullosa.

- Y has crecido muy rápido – Agrega Korra.

- Demasiado rápido – Cita Tenzin, algo afectado.

- ¡Papá! – Jinora le regaña.

- ¿Papá y yo cuando tendré mis tatuajes? – Interrumpe Meelo – A mí se me verían bonitos como a Jinora y mi abuelo Aang –

- Tú sí que eres pequeño – Tenzin frunce el ceño.

- Tus hijos han demostrado más de lo que aparentan – Dice Lin, recordando cuando defendieron valientemente su templo de los igualitarios.

- ¡Ves papi!, tu ex novia tiene razón – Ikki lo apunta con el dedo.

Todos se quedan helados en ese momento, los niños siempre sabían cómo enfurecer a su padre.

- Ehh… ¿Y cómo has estado Asami?- Korra rompe el hielo y la tensión.

- ¿Yo?, bueno, industrias futuro cada vez está creciendo, me siento orgullosa de haberla sacado adelante –

- ¡Lo mereces! Definitivamente –

- ¿Y tú tuviste súper-aventuras en la nación del fuego junto a Lord Zuko y el señor del fuego?- Preguntó Bolin emocionado.

- Jajaja – Se largó a reír- Claro que no, solo me ofrecieron su hospitalidad, por cierto fueron muy amables conmigo –

- ¿De verdad no hiciste nada? – Se integra Mako a la interrogación.

- Tuvimos una que otra celebración, les gusta celebrar – Comenta Korra muy divertida.

- ¡Vaya!, me hubiera gustado estar ahí – Dice Bolin muy frustrado – Korra siempre rodeada de famosos –

- ¡Jaja!, solo lo dices porque admiras a Zuko –

- ¡Él es mi héroe!, claro junto con Toph – Mira a Lin- y Claro, Katara y Aang… ¡Y Sokka!- Exclama.

- Si no lo recuerdo tú fuiste actor de cine- Le dice Opal.

- ¡Sí, verdad!, pero ahora me dedico 100% al equipo avatar, no tenía tiempo para mi carrera de artista – Se arregla el cabello.

- ¡Bueno!, estuvo delicioso – Korra agradece y se levanta rápidamente de la mesa.

Estaba muy emocionada, quería saber que era lo que contenía la caja que le regaló Iroh, así que fue a su habitación, se sentó en su cama y la abrió lentamente. Al darse cuenta que era su rostro no pudo evitar relucir una gran sonrisa, era el vestido rojo que había usado en el baile, dentro tenía una pequeña tarjeta con un mensaje.

"_Nadie podrá lucirlo como tú…" _– Decía la tarjeta.

Las mejillas de Korra enrojecieron al instante, tomó el vestido con ambas manos y decidió ponérselo de nuevo, se quitó su ropa de la tribu del agua y la cambió por el vestido, le quedaba igual que la otra noche, pero había algo diferente. Se acerca al espejo y se observa, mira su cabello y decide soltárselo.

- Ahora si – No podía dejar de mirarse, le gustaba realmente lo que veía.

Inevitablemente le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos cuando bailó junto a Iroh, se sentía muy bien.

Mako fue a buscar Korra para hablar con ella a su habitación, cuando notó que la puerta estaba media abierta decidió asomarse, encontrándose con una joven muy vanidosa mirándose al espejo, con un apretado y hermoso vestido y su cabello suelto, no podía dejar de observarla, se veía realmente hermosa.

Para él era una escena muy extraña, ella siempre estaba entrenando, meditando o preocupándose de cosas del avatar, pero ahora parecía tener otros intereses, no dejaba de arreglarse su cabello que llevaba suelto, cuando la situación se ponía más incómoda el decide tocar la puerta.

- ¿Mako?- Voltea nerviosa la castaña - ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?-

- Acabo de llegar…quería que charláramos, no hemos tenido un momento para hablar tranquilos – No podía dejar de observarla.

- ¡Qué vergüenza que me veas así!, fue un obsequio del señor del fuego- Refiriéndose al vestido.

- Debo admitir que es raro verte así, pero te ves…bien – Definitivamente su intento de alago no le resultó.

- Gracias, ¿Te parece si me cambio y hablamos?-

- Claro…-

Korra lo queda mirando extrañada, al parecer el maestro fuego no pensaba irse, así que decide desabrochar la parte de atrás de su vestido.

-¿Te quedas para el show chico de ciudad?- Dice en tono de burla.

- ¡Lo siento!, te espero afuera- Se retira algo nervioso y cierra la puerta.

La castaña se cambia de ropa rápidamente y sale a conversar con Mako, quien la esperaba afuera.

- ¡Aquí estoy!...-

- Bueno, ¿Vamos a caminar?-

- Claro…- Lo sigue.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo antes que pudiéramos charlar a solas… ¿No lo crees? –

- Luego de que decidimos terminar fue complicado – Le dice la castaña.

- Si, y en parte fue mi culpa por alejarme de ustedes, me sentía muy aislado de todos –

- Pero sabes que en el fondo siempre nos tuviste Mako, a todos, Bolin, Asami y a mí, a pesar de todo -

- Y quizás por eso me sentía peor…podría no merecerme todo eso-

- Pero ya no importa como hayan sido las cosas, ya pasó y estamos bien – Le sonríe tratando de calmar las aguas, pero el insistía.

- ¿Estás segura?...-

- Mako, no compliques más las cosas – Se acerca y apoya su mano sobre el hombro del joven – Somos buenos amigos –

- ¿Buenos amigos?, ¿Es enserio Korra? – Le pregunta incrédulo.

- Bueno… ¿Qué más podríamos ser?, tú quisiste cortar conmigo primero, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? –

- Mucho Korra, ¡Debes pensar en todo lo que ha pasado!, las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos antes, pero ahora estamos bien…-

- Mako, ¿Puedes ser más específico? –

- Korra, quiero volver a tener tu confianza, quiero recuperar lo que teníamos antes, cuando éramos el verdadero equipo avatar junto a mi hermano y Asami…-

- ¡Pero tú sigues pensando que eso ha cambiado! Y no es así –

- ¡Claro que sí!, por qué no estás conmigo…-

- ¿Mako que demonios dices?... ¿Acaso tu aun…?- Se cubre la boca con ambas manos.

- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te alejas junto con tu destino – La toma de los hombros – Te dije que te amaría…por siempre-

- ¿Has podido pensar alguna vez en tu vida que si te hubieras decidido antes no estaríamos aquí discutiendo nuestros sentimientos?, Que quizás estaríamos juntos sentados junto a un río pescando felices, o disfrutando una cena, ¡Que se yo!...pero quiero que te lo metas en tu mente… ¡Fue tu decisión Mako! –

El joven se quedó en silencio, mientras Korra continuó:

- Empezaste a enfocarte tanto en tu trabajo que no te importó traicionarme sabiendo que solo quería ayudar a mi tribu, a mi familia, ¡mi gente!, luego cuando me fui por un tiempo que habíamos terminado besaste a Asami a mis espaldas… ¿A los dos o tres días?, ¿Eso es lo mucho que te importo? - Le gritaba molesta.

- ¡Demonios!- Golpea un árbol con su brazo derecho - ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil contigo? –

- Tú lo has hecho difícil…-

- ¡Ok!, no discutamos más…lamento haber dicho todo eso, soy un idiota, como por enésima vez contigo – Baja la cabeza.

- Mako…- Dijo preocupada – No sé qué pensar sobre esto, te veías tan despreocupado que pensé que esto ya ni era tema de conversación para ti…-

- Todos los días pensé en ti, en lo que sufrías…-

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?... ¡Mako yo te necesitaba!- Los ojos de Korra comenzaron a humedecerse.

El joven solo atinó a abrazarla, necesitaba darle protección, se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que habían pasado últimamente. Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que ella se separó delicadamente.

- ¡Ya no importa Mako!, siempre tendrás mi apoyo – Le sonríe.

- Gracias Korra…- Se quedó pensando un momento – Ya me tengo que ir…-

- Claro, fue bueno que habláramos, espero que vuelva todo a la normalidad…-

-¿Todo?-

- Eh…si, todo – Respondió la morena sin entender bien a que se refería Mako.

- Bien, que tengas una linda noche Korra…- Se voltea y comienza a caminar, pero algo lo hace detenerse - Espero…-

- ¿Pasa algo? …-

- Espero que no me odies por hacer esto – Se acerca corriendo hacia donde ella, la toma del rostro y le planta un beso en sus labios, separándose rápidamente.

Ella queda pasmada y en silencio total, el acarició su rostro por última vez y luego se alejó. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado? Se preguntó Korra. Hace muy poco se había besado con el general Iroh y ahora con Mako, se sentía realmente mal y muy confundida, quizás Iroh tenía razón y debía aclarar sus sentimientos. Volvió a tocarse sus labios y regresó a su habitación para intentar dormir luego de todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, dicen. Se sigue comprobando que es verdad :)

Si estás leyendo esto, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA n.n


	7. ¿Qué nos pasó?

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

¡Hola!, ufff. Últimamente he estado re obsesionada con LOK, el final del libro tres me dejó prácticamente en shock, y escribir historias de esta serie, me quedó gustando, y bueno anteriormente tenía tantas ideas en mente que dejaba muchos fics sin actividad, así que me enfocaré 100% en terminar este para poder escribir más, no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso.

¡Los dejo con el nuevo capítulo!

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

**Capítulo Siete: ¿Qué nos pasó?**

Luego de la incómoda y confusa situación que pasó Korra debido a su beso con Mako, habían pasado tres días, en los cuales no había sabido nada sobre Iroh quien había decidido marchar y cuidar de su nación. Todo parecía normal, Tenzin se encargaba de mantener su templo, Jinora lo ayudaba a entrenar a los futuros nómadas del aire, Bolín y Opal no se despegaban ni con espátula.

Asami celebraría la re-inauguración de Industrias Futuro, ya que sus ingresos cada vez subían, se había comprado un gran apartamento en Ciudad República, lleno de lujos, como acostumbraba ella. Así que fue un día bastante ocupado para todos, quienes amigablemente decidieron ayudar a su amiga con los preparativos, parecían bastante tranquilos sabiendo que existía cierto peligro, no sabían si existían más infiltrados del loto rojo, Korra necesitaba descansar y fue finalmente convencida por Tenzin que disfrutara junto a su equipo avatar. Estaban muy entusiasmados por conocer el nuevo hogar de Asami, así que fueron a visitarlo y de provecho terminar con las preparaciones.

Era muy espacioso, pintado totalmente de Blanco. Poseía tres habitaciones pensando en visitas, dos baños, uno de estos tenía un enorme jacuzzi, el cual robó la atención de Bolin con tan solo abrir la puerta de ese tocador, fue como amor a primera vista.

- ¡Dios mío!, ¡Un jacuzzi!, Asami eres genial – Bolin parecía muy emocionado, se imaginaba lleno de espuma mientras Pabu jugaba con las pequeñas burbujas que saldrían de la tina.

- No creo que le dé mucho uso, pero venía con el departamento…de todas formas puedes usarlo cuando quieras Bolin – Le sonríe amablemente.

- Oh gracias, gracias – Abrazó la tina, mientras todos lo quedaron mirando raro.

- Y Opal también es bienvenida- Agregó Asami – Por cierto, ¿Por qué no la has traído contigo?...esto es muy raro –

- Se ha quedado entrenando, Tenzin quiere que aprenda lo necesario como maestra aire, pero vendrá en la noche –

- Ya me parecía extraño que pudieras estar a más de cinco centímetros de tu novia hermanito – Se burló Mako.

- ¡Son solo un par de horas!- Exclamo Bolin.

- Bueno, me agrada la pareja que hacen, Opal es una gran chica… – Korra volvió apoyar a su amigo.

- ¿Quién me ayuda con los adornos? – Preguntó Asami.

- Yo puedo…- Korra se acercó y comenzó abrir las bolsas donde se encontraban las cintas para decorar.

- Te ayudo…- Mako intentó tomar la bolsa pero la castaña lo evadió, no de manera brusca, obviamente.

- ¡No!, jeje – Se rio nerviosa - No te preocupes Mako, podrías ayudar a Bolin…- Señalándole a un comprometido chico enredado con un montón de cinta.

- Ah…está bien- Le respondió sin más problemas, Bolin realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

Luego de que el maestro fuego se alejara un poco, Asami decidió comenzar con la interrogación, ¡Cómo odiaba las interrogaciones la joven avatar!

- Y… ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes? – Asami la miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – La morena trató de evadir la pregunta, pero solo terminó siendo más evidente.

- ¿Tu y Mako?...últimamente has estado actuando muy extraña con él, lo evitas… ¿Se han peleado? –

- ¿Peleado?, ¡No para nada!, estamos bien – Nerviosamente bota las cintas al suelo, su amiga levanta su ceja observándola muy sospechosa, realmente actuaba extraño.

- Korra, somos amigas, ¿Lo recuerdas?...-

- Lo sé, lo siento, solo que es muy incómodo hablar de Mako contigo cuando…tu sabes – Suspiró algo triste.

- Pero eso quedó en el pasado, puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes – Le brindó su apoyo.

Asami podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas que pasaban por la mente de su cercana amiga, la encontraba más fresca, ahora utilizaba su cabello suelto, actuaba cuidadosamente algunas veces, definitivamente algo pasaba con ella.

- Gracias Asami, solo puedo decirte que las cosas no están tan bien entre nosotros y solo quiero evadir cualquier futuro problema – Recoge las cintas y las reordena.

- Espero que todos podamos estar bien, al fin y al cabo somos amigos-

Luego de esa sincera conversación, Bolin se fue al templo a buscar a Opal, quedando Mako, Korra y Asami en el apartamento, ¿Incómodo?, si, lo era.

- Todo quedó perfecto…pero siento que algo falta – Asami se puso analizar cada rincón de su nuevo hogar.

- ¿Comida? – Preguntó Korra, tocándose el estómago.

- ¡Música!- Encendió su radio.

- Ah, sí claro_… (Si Asami, la música me alimentará…bien pensado)_ – La joven avatar seguía hambrienta.

- En la cocina hay mucha comida – Mako la señaló.

- ¿Pueden ir por los platos?, trataré de sintonizar buena música – Dijo Asami muy concentrada con su aparato.

- Claro…- Mako y Korra se miraron de reojo.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, Mako buscó los platos en el cajón más alto, mientras Korra aprovechó de comer un poco.

El joven la miraba discretamente, no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al observarla comer.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó Korra con la boca llena de comida.

- No has cambiado nada…- Le sonríe, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

- Muchas cosas han cambiado Mako – La joven se apoya en el respaldo de una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su derecha.

- Puede que sí, después de lo que pasó anoche…-

- Mako – Ella intentó detenerlo, no quería hablar de eso.

- Necesito saber qué es lo que piensas – Se acercó lentamente.

- ¡No puedo pensar nada! - Se voltea tratando de evadirlo.

- ¿Por qué sigues tan esquiva conmigo?, Solo te besé…-

- ¿Solo me besaste?, Mako… ¡Me besaste!, ¿No entiendes la gravedad de la situación?-

- Eh… ¿No?- Se preguntó el mismo, irónicamente.

La joven lo miró fulminantemente y le dio una bofetada.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Le recrimina muy enfadada.

- ¡Nada malo Korra, no quiero hacerte daño! – Se toca su mejilla, muy sorprendido por el repentino ataque de la morena.

- ¿Crees que puedes venir y besarme como si nada?- Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo zamarreó.

- ¡Korra cálmate! – Le tomó ambas manos y las alejó.

- No me pidas que me calme, me estás provocando…-

- ¿Provocarte?, Korra…no quiero herirte de nuevo, no lo hice sin razón – Trató de acercarse.

- No…te acerques - Puso ambas manos indicando una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

- Lo lamento – Tomó aire y continuó- Lo que menos deseo es herirte, quiero que sepas que si te besé fue porque realmente lo deseaba, me siento como un tonto por haberme quedado de brazos cruzados tanto tiempo –

La castaña seguía molesta, antes que pudiera contestarle los interrumpió Asami.

-¡Chicos!, ¿Todo bien con los platos?...- Al notar la incómoda atmósfera se quedó mirando a ambos.

- Claro, todo está bien – Korra tomó los platos y los llevó a la sala.

Asami se quedó viendo a Mako de manera muy interrogante.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, sabiendo cuales eran sus dudas.

- Nada… ¿Nos ayudas con los demás platos?- Ella decidió no discutir.

Al rato llegaron Bolin y Opal, parecía una fiesta muy agradable, todos lo estaban pasando muy bien, Asami había conseguido jugo de cactus para animarlos un poco.

- ¡Bueno chicos!, ¿Les parece si hacemos un juego? – Propuso Asami.

- ¡Claro!, ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Bolin muy entusiasmado.

- Se trata de verdad o reto, cada uno nombrará algún acontecimiento, el que haya pasado por lo mismo deberá beber, la idea es que nombren cosas obvias, por ejemplo "Yo también estoy sentado…"- Ejemplificó.

- ¡Ok!, ¡Ok!, lo tengo…Yo empiezo – Bolin observó a todos muy enfocado – Yo también he bebido jugo de cactus…-

-¡Oh Bolin!, era obvio…- Mako comenzó a beber.

- La idea es que bebamos, ¿O no? – Insistió el ojiverde.

- Bueno, iremos jugando hacia el lado derecho… Opal – Asami la señala – Es tu turno…-

- Eh…yo también…me convertí en una maestra aire hace poco – Hizo un salud, solo ella bebió.

- ¡Jajaja! Eso es trampa – Dijo Korra, pensando en lo que diría para su turno.

- Tu turno Korra – Le indicó Asami.

- Veamos…Yo también… ¡Controlo un elemento!-

Todos bebieron menos Asami.

- ¿Es enserio?, ¡No podré tomar en toda la noche! – Se burló Asami.

- De hecho controlas cuatro, pero te la dejaremos pasar – Agregó Bolin.

- ¡Esto es muy divertido! – Opal parecía gustarle mucho el jugo de cactus.

- ¡Oh!, tengo una muy buena…- Bolin puso una maliciosa expresión en su rostro.

- ¡Dila! – Exclamaron todos.

- Yo también… ¡Besé a Mako!...- Se burló el ojiverde de su hermano.

- ¡Muy gracioso! Me las vas a pagar hermanito… – Gruñó el maestro fuego.

Asami y Korra se miraron algo incómodas, luego la castaña se encogió de hombros y ambas bebieron.

- Al menos pude jugar esta vez – Se excusó Asami.

- ¡Es mi turno ahora!...Yo también me tenido ganas de ahorcar a Bolin – Mako sonrió muy satisfecho por su venganza.

Todos bebieron, menos Opal, a quien el maestro tierra no le despegó la mirada a ver que hacía.

- ¡HEY!, ¿Enserio me odian? – Bolin puso cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Bueno – Era el turno de Asami – Yo también… - Se queda pensando- ¡No se me ocurre nada!...-

- ¡Oh dios! – Se quejó Bolin.

- Esta bien, yo diré otra…- Interrumpió Mako- Yo también…he besado a alguien estos días –

La sala entera quedó en silencio, Opal y Bolin bebieron sin duda, era evidente, mientras Asami ni miró su vaso, seguida de Korra quien comenzó a sentirse muy perturbada y comprometida con el juego.

- ¿Y ustedes? – Les preguntó dudoso Mako a Korra y Asami.

- ¡Invicta!- Respondió rápidamente la señorita Sato.

Korra se quedó en silencio.

- ¡Bah!, ¿Mako tu tampoco?...- Interrogó Bolin a su hermano, incrédulo.

- No…- Bajó la mirada.

La morena decidió salir del juego, se levantó pacíficamente y salió al balcón.

Deseaba tanto estar con sus amigos, volver a reír y disfrutar con ellos, pero su mente estaba bloqueada, miraba las estrellas mientras trataba de no llorar. Solo podía pensar en Iroh, en sus besos, ¿Por qué no le había escrito aún?, habían pasado tres días y él no ha hecho ningún intento en comunicarse con ella, estaba preocupada pero nadie podía saberlo, debía quedarse con esa amarga duda. Quizás le había pasado algo o simplemente fue un romance del momento y él está mejor, claro, ella pudo apreciar lo popular que era el general con las mujeres en la nación del fuego. ¿Se estaba sintiendo celosa?, no aparecía otra explicación más lógica en sus pensamientos.

Se abrazó ella misma para combatir el frío, aunque estaba acostumbrada a ese clima estaba totalmente inofensiva.

Mako fue a conversar con ella, no quería seguir así, así que salió a buscarla, encontrando a una joven muy triste.

- Korra yo…lo siento – El maestro fuego estaba muy triste también, le dolía verla de esa forma.

- Esta bien, siento haberte golpeado…- Se voltea y le da una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía muy arrepentida.

- Supongo que me lo merecía – Asumió, luego decidió preguntar - ¿Puedo acompañarte?...-

- Claro…- La joven se encogió de hombros, más calmada.

Él se acercó y se ganó a su lado, desviando su mirada hacia las estrellas.

- Que noche más linda –

- Si…oye Mako –

- ¿Dime? –

- ¿Qué nos pasó? –

- No lo sé…intentamos estar juntos pero no funcionó, siento que tuvimos peleas tan absurdas y tontas, que ahora que lo pienso pudimos superarlo en su momento…solo que no éramos lo suficiente maduros…-

- No lo éramos…-

- Pero a pesar de todo, lo que siento por ti Korra…sigue intacto, independiente de todo lo que haya pasado…-

La joven se volteó y le dio la espalda al estrellado cielo, él pudo notar en el rostro de Korra, que algo le atormentaba.

- Aun así, veo que tú piensas diferente…quiero que seas honesta conmigo Korra…- Se pone en la misma posición de la castaña.

Ella se queda pensando un momento, quizás el merecía saber la verdad y estaba decidida a ser sincera con él, por todo el cariño que le tenía.

- Últimamente…han ocurrido un montón de acontecimientos en mi vida que me han hecho cuestionar la gran mayoría de las decisiones que he tomado, de lo que creía y pensaba que era correcto…-

La mirada del joven se enfocó en el rostro de la morena.

- Durante mi escape, no tenía planeado ir a la nación del fuego, todo ocurrió tan de repente…pasaron muchas cosas, pude conocer partes de mí que no sabía que podía desarrollar, me sentía diferente, segura, habría recuperado todo lo que perdí luego de la pelea con Zaheer, ya no era la niña indefensa que no podía ni mantenerse de pie…-

- ¿Y luego…?- Agregó Mako, muy interesado en lo que continuaba.

- Luego…me di cuenta que entre el general Iroh y yo comenzaron a cambiar muchas cosas…-

El rostro del maestro fuego se desfiguró por completo, ¿Acaso había oído bien?

- ¿Estás enamorada de él?...-

- Yo…no lo sé – Se puso frente al muchacho – Todo fue tan extraño…lo siento mucho Mako…-

El joven suspiró muy cansado, no sabía realmente como enfrentar esta situación, jamás imaginó que tendría que pasar por esto.

- Ya veo…- Respondió Mako, su voz sonaba bastante cortante.

- A pesar de todo lo que pasó, ahora estás aquí…tratando de ayudarme y de que arreglemos todo, pero ¡No sé qué hacer! – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Solo tú sabes que hacer Korra, yo dejé que pasara demasiada agua bajo el puente, creo que todo esto también en parte es culpa mía…pero al final siempre será tu decisión -

- Lo siento – Ella cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

- Debí imaginarlo, parecías tan preocupada por él, cada palabra y cada acción de su parte te parecían encandilar…y cuando estuvo a punto de morir estabas tan afectada - El joven apretó fuertemente sus puños.

Korra volvió a posar la mirada sobre Mako, de un momento a otro pasó a ser de un joven furioso a uno muy tranquilo.

- Pero – Continuó el muy seguro- él no está aquí, ahora estoy yo y no se la daré tan fácil – Se acercó y le acarició tiernamente su rostro.

La morena no dijo nada, Mako secó sus lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego hacerle una seña para que entraran, ella asintió más tranquila.

Luego de esa larga charla, decidieron unirse a los demás, que parecían bastante divertidos, se escuchaban fuertes carcajadas.

- Vaya chicos, ustedes realmente saben divertirse- Les dice Asami a sus amigos.

- ¿Estás segura que no te molesta que nos quedemos aquí por esta noche? – Preguntó Bolin.

- ¡Claro que no!, pensé en más habitaciones exactamente para que me acompañaran…-

- ¿Y dónde dormiremos?- Korra se integró a la conversación.

- Bueno…Opal, Korra y yo podemos dormir en mi habitación, Mako y Bolín en la otra…-

Bolin y Opal no querían separarse.

- ¿Es enserio?, amigo debes ser más paciente – Korra golpea la espalda de Bolin muy divertida.

El rostro de Opal se tornó completamente rojo.

- ¡Pero Korra que cosas dices!- Opal se cubre el rostro.

- ¡Jajajajaja!- La castaña se ríe a todo pulmón – Solo bromeo…-

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir – Mako terminó de ordenar la sala.

- Si…- Asami les entrega las ropas de cama.

- Gracias, ¡Buenas noches chicas!- Bolin se despide de todas, especialmente de Opal a quien le da un tierno beso.

Korra, Opal y Asami se fueron acostar también. Había sido una noche muy entretenida.

La ojiazul se acostó de lado, mirando hacia una blanca y neutral pared, en el fondo se sentía bien por haberle contado la verdad a Mako, pero no sabía que le esperaba luego de todo lo ocurrido. A ratos pensaba en Iroh, en sus ojos y su sonrisa, sus mejillas se acaloraban al recordar cuando se le declaró por primera vez, se sentía como un niño en navidad.

Sus párpados bajaban lentamente, cada vez ponía menos resistencia a su sueño, para poder cerrarlos finalmente y caer en un profundo sueño.

**Continuará…**

Aquí concluye nuevamente otro capítulo, creo que este me quedó más cortito.

Estoy atenta a sus comentarios, dudas, lo que sea :D

¡Saludos!


	8. Confusiones

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

¡Holaaaaa!, ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!, como estamos de fiesta en mi país quizás me tarde en actualizar el ep. 9, es solo una probabilidad haré lo posible para publicar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

**Capítulo Ocho: Confusiones. **

Luego de una larga y estricta semana de entrenamiento, Korra se sentía nuevamente dentro del juego, aún con sus sentimientos algo mezclados el estar ocupada le ayudó en cierta parte a enfocarse en ser el avatar, no distracciones.

Suyin le envió toneladas de esculturas de metal para ayudarla con su entrenamiento para mejorar esa capacidad, obviamente sin que su hijo Huan se enterara, la maestra metal tenía que deshacerse de tanta escultura que abundaba en su patio. Parecía fácil, pero aún no lo dominaba del todo. Bolin la acompañaba y de paso trataba de practicar un poco también.

- ¡Vamos Bolin! – Korra le lanza una bola de metal esperando que este la detenga.

- ¡No!, espera…- Levanta sus manos asustado, creando una roca que lo protege del pequeño proyectil.

- ¡Bo!, tienes que enfrentarlo, solo concéntrate y piensa en cada una de las propiedades de tierra que posee este pequeño e inofensivo pedazo de metal –

- ¡Eso intento! –

- Ok, ahora es tu turno, lánzame uno…- Se pone en posición de ataque.

- Está bien… - Bolin posa sus ojos muy inquieto en aquel frío material, estira ambas manos aplicando fuerza en cada una de ellas, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su frente, puso toda su concentración en cada centímetro de la escultura.

La mirada de Korra permanecía estática, nerviosa, solo esperando que su amigo pudiera al menos movilizar aquel metal.

Las manos del ojiverde se movían en círculos, mientras no despegaba su mente de su objetivo. Lentamente la escultura comenzó a tomar forma, se escuchaban como los pequeños pedazos de metal chocaban unos con otros, motivando más al maestro tierra.

En eso, Mako y Asami llegaron a ver el entrenamiento de la joven avatar y el concentrado Bolin, quedando estupefactos con lo que acababan de ver sus propios ojos.

¡Lo había logrado! Sacó una gran extremidad y logrando otro movimiento se la lanzó a Korra, quien pudo esquivarla sin problema, muy orgullosa de su gran logro.

- ¡Bolin lo hiciste!- Korra lo abraza, muy exhausta pero feliz.

- ¡Muy bien Bo! – Exclama su hermano, aún sorprendido.

- ¿Lo hice?, ¡Lo hice!- Asimiló el ojiverde, dando enormes brincos de alegría.

- Eso fue realmente asombroso – Balbuceó Asami, impresionada.

- ¡Tengo que contárselo a mi novia! – Exclamo muy emocionado.

- ¿Opal?, ¿No está en entrenamiento con Tenzin?...-

- ¿Con Tenzín?, ¡Bah!- Se bufó el ojiverde – No se ha sabido mucho de él, pasa en Ciudad República…así que ella está libre – Sonríe con cara de enamorado.

- Ya veo…- Korra se queda pensativa.

Tenzin había estado muy ocupado, pasaba poco tiempo en la isla junto a su familia, lo cual había despertado una enorme curiosidad en la ojiazul, ya que su padre tampoco se había mencionado esos días, ni la Jefa de policía Lin Beifong.

* * *

Korra se dio un baño y comenzó a investigar, algo le estaban ocultando.

- Sea lo que sea lo sabré…- Dijo en voz baja mientras sigilosamente caminaba por los pasillos del templo.

Ahora la pies ligeros era Korra, sus pisadas eran silenciosas como el viento, una provechosa técnica que pudo aprender el aire control. Siguió así hasta encontrar la oficina de Tenzin, buscando en cada rincón de los cajones alguna pista que fuera de utilidad.

Entre buscar y buscar arduamente, pudo encontrar un sobre color rojo, por su obvia apariencia no dudó de quien podía tratarse. Lo abrió cuidadosamente para no romper el papel, sacando una carta.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Korra comenzó a leer, cada vez que avanzaba sus ojos aumentaban de tamaño, la impresión era bastante desagradable y se ponía peor en cada línea.

"_Maestro Tenzin._

_Hemos capturado 10 fugitivos pertenecientes al loto rojo, pero seguimos sospechando que no son suficientes, también existe la probabilidad que en ciudad república esté un gran porcentaje de ellos esperando por atacar._

_Muy preocupados de la vida del avatar Korra decidí viajar junto a mi nieto el General Iroh para organizar un congreso en absoluta discreción, necesitaremos la presencia del jefe Tonraq, el Alcalde de ciudad república Raiko y personales de policía, estos ya han sido avisados, cumplo con informarle._

_Lord Zuko."_

La enorme furia que creía dentro de la ojiazul provocó que quemara sin piedad ese pobre papel, quedando solo cenizas. No era solamente Tenzin quien le ocultaba algo, sino su propio padre, hasta el misteriosamente desaparecido General Iroh, necesitaba averiguar más y sabía precisamente donde se encontrarían.

Al caer la noche, la joven avatar pidió la ayuda de su vieja amiga Naga para montarse en su lomo, ella como siempre accedió a cambio de deliciosos bocadillos. No perdió más tiempo y cruzó rápidamente el mar que separaba a la isla del templo del aire con ciudad república.

- ¡A la casa del presidente! – Le indicó Korra a su perro-oso polar.

Las fuertes y rápidas patas de Naga corrieron a más no poder, dejando a la castaña en frente de su destino. Al observar las fuertes luces que provenían desde adentro, apretó más sus puños y se decidió a entrar.

Utilizó aire control para elevarse hacia una ventana que para su suerte se encontraba abierta, se aventó dentro de la casa y caminó sigilosamente hacia dónde venían los ruidos, todas las puertas interiores eran de vidrio, así que ella podía ver perfectamente que era lo que sucedía en cada una, y al mismo tiempo no la ayudaba mucho a ocultarse. Siguió buscando, hasta encontrar una pequeña sala, sus ojos no lo podían creer.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – Exclamó Korra furiosa.

- ¡Hija!- Tonraq se sorprendió al no haber podido notar la presencia de la castaña.

Iroh quedo perplejo, hace mucho que no la veía, aunque no planificaba encontrarla en ese estado.

- ¡Korra!, ¿Por qué has venido sin preguntar? – Tenzin comenzó a interrogarla.

- ¿No se suponía que sería una reunión secreta? – El presidente miró seriamente al ex señor del fuego Zuko.

- ¡Me han estado ocultando muchas cosas!, y yo como el avatar merezco saber todo… ¡No puedo creer que planificaran una junta ultra secreta a mis espaldas! …- Gritó la castaña a todos los presentes.

- Avatar Korra, todo fue por su protección…- Se integró Iroh a la conversación, manteniendo una incómoda formalidad entre ambos, al mencionar su nombre la castaña le dedicó una tenebrosa mirada, dejándolo corto y en silencio.

- Hija, solo estamos buscando la forma de protegerte…-

- ¿Protegerme?, ¿Es enserio?, ¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones! – Les gritó a los presentes, muy molesta.

- El avatar tiene razón – Iroh levantó la voz – Ella más que todos merece saber lo que está pasando…-

Zuko asintió, apoyando la opinión de su nieto.

- Es necesario que te quedes a la reunión Korra – Sugirió Zuko.

La morena tomó aire para intentar calmarse, Tonraq se acercó y le tomó ambas manos.

- Siempre querré protegerte – Su padre la abrazó.

- Lo sé…- El rostro de la ojiazul mostró una enorme tristeza.

- No quería preocuparte Korra, recién has estado mejorando y lo que menos deseaba era que sintieras presión, lo has hecho muy bien de todas formas – Fueron las palabras del mentor del avatar.

- Bueno, entonces continuemos – Interrumpió Raiko.

Korra pudo calmarse, decidió tomar asiento y escuchar lo que Zuko tenía que contarles.

- Como les había mencionado anteriormente, existen sospechas sobre nuevos infiltrados del loto rojo, podrían estar atacando ciudad república desde abajo…-

- Mi abuelo considera que es de vital importancia mantenernos en alerta – Agregó Iroh.

- Está demás decir eso, mañana en la reunión que se realizará en la asamblea estaremos listos –

- ¿Reunión? – Pregunto Korra.

- Si, mañana se reunirá gente importante, lo cual atraería a estos supuestos miembros del loto rojo – Le responde su padre.

- ¡Pero habrán muchas vidas en peligro!, yo debo estar ahí…- Insistió la morena.

- Lo estarás, te necesitamos…- Zuko apoyó su mano en el hombro de Korra.

Ella asiente, luego el presidente Raiko los invita a cenar. La ojiazul no aceptó la oferta y optó por irse, antes de eso fue detenida por el general Iroh.

- ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos en privado?...- Se veía muy nervioso.

- Claro…- Ella avanzó ambos pasos sin ninguna expresión, quedando alejados de los demás – Habla…- Se cruzó de brazos.

- Estos días solo me he encargado de que tú estés a salvo, hemos capturado gente peligrosa…lamento no haber podido ni siquiera escribirte una carta, pero ser general y ser un príncipe al mismo tiempo no es fácil – Explicándole a la castaña.

- Pensé que ya no te importaba…- Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

- ¡Imposible!, estuve pensando en ti cada segundo, minuto, día…- Se acercó y puso ambas manos en su rostro.

- ¡Debiste escribirme!, estaba preocupada… ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? – Ella bajó bruscamente las manos del joven.

- ¿De verdad querías que lo hiciera?, ¿No te importaría que dijera Tenzin sobre esto?...-

- ¡Tu no entiendes!, ¡No entiendes nada! – Korra comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en su pecho, alejándolo más.

- ¡Basta! – Le tomó ambas manos y la aprisionó contra él.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

- Suéltame…- Musitó la castaña con una voz muy cortante.

- ¡No!...- La acercó más a él.

La morena comenzó a respirar agitadamente al sentirlo cada vez más cerca de ella, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por esos profundos ojos color ámbar. Iroh rozó sus labios con los de Korra, se moría por besarlos. Puso una de sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo quedando completamente juntos.

El la fue guiando hasta meterse por un pequeño y estrecho pasillo donde no se veía ni sus sombras, parecía hipnotizado por ese tierno pero al mismo tiempo furioso rostro de la joven avatar, se mordió sus labios, provocando que la castaña tragara saliva, sentía su sangre hervir.

-...Que...¿Qué te pasa?...- Dijo ella entre nervios.

- Tú...- Iroh frotó su nariz con la de Korra.

- No creo que...- El enojo de la morena desapareció por un momento.

- Deseaba tanto esto...- La besó apasionadamente, sosteniéndola con sus brazos sin dejar que se escapara.

Ella le correspondió, había pasado muchos días sin poder estar cerca de él. Se acariciaban desenfrenados, como si no volvieran a verse en mil años más. Iroh le causaba emociones que ni ella misma comprendía, eran nuevas asignaturas, pero claramente la hacían sentir bien. Aunque se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no deseaba detener, su ira volvió y provocó que se separara bruscamente de el.

- ¡No! – Con todas sus fuerzas soltó su mano derecha y le dio una bofetada al general.

- ¡Korra!... ¿Por qué?- Exclamó sorprendido mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

- Te desapareces, luego vienes y crees que puedes tenerme cuando quieras…¡No estoy para tus juegos!, no por que sea menor que tu significa que sea más ingenua - Le advirtió muy avergonzada.

- ¡Te he dicho que fue por algo importante! Jamás he jugado contigo, y tampoco creo que seas ingenua...- Levantó una ceja - Esto, lo que pasa entre nosotros - Le tomó su mano - No puedes ignorarlo y lo sabes...no sé por que piensas que no es real -

- ¡Pero estoy muy furiosa en este momento!- Le gritó, sacando su carácter.

- ¡Korra ya no eres una niña!. Pensé que lo entenderías, creí que teníamos tantas cosas en común, que tu más que nadie podría comprender lo que es estar a cargo de muchas personas y protegerlas…veo que me equivoqué…cuando estés mas calmada hablamos...- Fue lo último que salió de los labios del príncipe, quien sin más decir, se retiró.

Ella tragó saliva para evitar llorar, pero la rabia era demasiado contra su fuerza de voluntad, explotó en llanto y se fue de inmediato a buscar a su amiga Naga para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

Se montó en su perro-oso polar, mientras sus lágrimas dejaban diminutas huellas por su paso.

Luego del complicado momento Iroh volvió con los demás a la sala, todos pudieron notar lo exageradamente hinchada y colorada que estaba su mejilla.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Zuko muy preocupado.

- Mosquitos…- El ojidorado se tapó rápidamente la zona afectada mientras maldecía en silencio.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde…

Tenzin había regresado a su hogar, para dormir junto a Pema y su pequeño bebé Rohan, estaba todo silencioso, la gran mayoría dormía, menos un inquieto maestro fuego que sintió llegar a Korra bastante tarde al lugar.

La morena se encontraba en su habitación, llorando silenciosamente, recostada en posición fetal mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus sábanas con impotencia. Pequeños pasos se sintieron en los pasillos, avisándole a Korra que algo se acercaba, ya más cerca se pudo apreciar una silueta bastante conocida para ella.

Mako abrió lentamente la puerta, caminó derecho hacia su cama y se sentó a la orilla, observándola muy serio. El silencio abundaba por completo en ese cuarto, nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, a pesar de que era una situación muy incómoda Korra tampoco sintió miedo de mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos luego de secarse las lágrimas, para sorpresa de ella misma. Así se quedaron por un largo lapsus, los dos se encontraban en pijama, ella con una musculosa celeste y unos pantalones azules, el con una musculosa blanca y unos cómodos pescadores, que llegaban un poco más abajo de sus rodillas.

El silencio permitía que ambos sintieran los agitados latidos de sus corazones, eran fuertes y exaltados. La castaña tragó saliva y decidió romper esa incómoda barrera.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí a pesar de todo?... – Preguntó con una voz sollozante.

- Pensé que ya sabías la respuesta –

- No quiero herir tus sentimientos Mako, no sé qué es lo que realmente quiero en estos momentos…-

- Sé lo que sientes y por lo que estás pasando –

La castaña se acomodó y apoyó su espalda delicadamente en el respaldo de su cama, seguida por Mako quien se sentó a su lado.

- Iroh me dijo que debía descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía, y en ese momento creí tenerlo claro…pero ahora… - Se aferra a sus rodillas.

- Eso significa que aún queda esperanza para nosotros…- La mano del maestro fuego bajo lentamente hacia la de Korra, acariciando de manera tierna y calmada la palma de su mano, subiendo hasta su brazo.

El leve contacto provocó que la joven avatar soltara un pequeño jadeo, se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Mako movió nuevamente su mano pero esta vez apoyándola en el rostro de Korra, acariciándolo, hasta que volteo su mentón hacia él, quedando ambos a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Ella cerró sus ojos, en el fondo sabía cuáles eran realmente sus deseos en estos momentos, aunque a cada segundo aparecía el rostro del general en su mente, se sentía muy culpable, ya que trataba de buscar alguna excusa, analizaba su ausencia y deficiencia para comunicarse con ella, llenando su mente de rabia y mucho rencor.

- No puedo Mako…- La morena se levantó de la cama, pero fue detenida.

El no estaba dispuesto a perder, tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar esta guerra, estaba cerca, a tan solos unos centímetros para poder saborear y sentir los cálidos labios de la maestra agua. Ambos estaban de pie, Mako no deseaba soltarla, no permitiría que se fuera.

- Korra…deja de engañarte a ti misma…- Gruñó Mako, aun así deseando que ella le entregara su cariño.

La castaña respiró profundo, al momento de exhalar volteó rápidamente hacia el maestro fuego y lo besó.

Fue un choque de labios, ella colgó ambos brazos en los hombros de Mako, mientras el en una actitud desesperada la acorraló contra la pared, donde terminó acomodándose entre las piernas de Korra.

El parecía estar muy a gusto acorralándola.

Pero luego para ambos, todo pasó a ser completamente incómodo al darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados por un tercer personaje.

- ¿Korra?, ¿Mako? – Preguntó Bolin atónito, no sabía si estaba soñando.

Los dos recién mencionados se separaron de inmediato, con sus rostros sonrojados, Mako voló por los aires literalmente hacia la otra esquina de la habitación.

- ¿Es enserio? – Volvió a preguntar el maestro tierra, rascando sus ojos.

- Ehh… ¿Pasó algo hermano?- Mako trataba de desviar el tema y evitar hablar de lo incómodo que era.

- Te estaba buscando y no te encontré por ninguna parte luego me dije a mi mismo, si yo fuera Mako, ¿Dónde me iría a meter a estas horas? – Se rascó el mentón muy inspirado.

- ¿Enserio crees eso?- Korra seguía sin asimilar lo ocurrido, el color rojo no se quitaba de su cara.

- En fin, de verdad lo siento, no quería interrumpir…lo que sea que haya interrumpido – Bolin apoya ambos brazos en su cabeza y decide pegar marcha atrás.

Korra estaba muy avergonzada, sentía una horrible culpa, se sentó en su cama y volteó la mirada, evitando que se cruzara con la del ojidorado.

- ¿Que te pasa ahora?- Le preguntó el maestro fuego.

- Lo siento Mako, lo que acaba de pasar fue solo un error, un impulso del momento...¡No puedo seguir con esto!...siento que mi mente y mi corazón están bloqueados y aunque tenga mucha rabia por dentro no puedo dejar de pensar en el...- Refiriéndose a Iroh - Quizás es demasiado tarde para nosotros Mako... -

El pelinegro la miró incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Entiendo que estés confundida…pero no puedo seguir tratando de convencerte de algo que es demasiado obvio, ahora tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma – Le advirtió Mako muy serio y decidido antes de abandonar su cuarto para perseguir a su traumado hermano.

El maestro fuego corrió detrás de su hermano, hasta que logró alcanzarlo.

Bolin no dijo nada, no era la primera vez que los pillaba muy cariñosos aunque aparentemente ahora no tuvo el mismo impacto que antes. El ojiverde se sentó en la copa de un árbol, esperando que Mako decidiera hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Y…? – Comenzó Bolin mirándolo pícaramente.

- ¡No me preguntes algo tan obvio!, tú mismo lo viste… -

- ¿Y qué?, Acaso se vieron y le dijiste "Hola, ¿Qué tal si nos besamos?" - Imitando la voz de Mako.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!...-

- No entiendo, o sea, tú y ella habían terminado… ¿Eso quiere decir que ya han regresado? –

- No, pero estamos…en un tipo de proceso…es complicado – Se excusó Mako, ni el mismo se entendía.

- Ehh… ¿Pero ella aún siente algo por ti? –

- No del todo – Se pone serio – ¿Recuerdas que ella parecía muy preocupada por el general Iroh cuando tuvo el problema en su hombro?... tanto que no podía entenderlo…-

- Claro, te pusiste como loco – Bolin se largó a reír.

- Bien…al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas y fue ella misma quien me lo confesó…- Apretó fuertemente sus dientes, molesto.

- ¿Qu..e?...¡¿Qué?!...- El ojiverde no podía creerlo, y lo peor era que al parecer él lo sabía de antes.

- No sé exactamente como solucionaré todo esto…-

- Mako, creo que hay algo que debo decirte…- Bolin también se puso serio.

- ¿Qué cosa?...- Su atención se enfocó en su hermano.

- Hace un par de días cuando salí con Opal a Ciudad República, nos encontramos con una portada en el periódico y bueno…- Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, muy nervioso.

- ¿Y bueno? … - Levantó su arqueada ceja.

- ¡Estaba el general Iroh abrazando a Korra mientras bailaban! – Se cubrió sus labios muy exaltado - ¡Lo lamento!, sé que debía decírtelo pero no le presté importancia o sea pensé, ¡Esto es imposible! - Se excusaba mientras caminaba en círculos.

- ¿O sea que todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo? – El rostro de Mako estaba desfigurado.

- No específicamente todo…cuando vi esa portada hablé con Tenzin y chantajeamos al dueño de Republic City Times que retirara todas las publicaciones donde salía Korra…-

- Entonces, ¿Quiénes más lo saben aparte de ti? –

- Bueno…Tenzin, Tonraq… ¡Ha! Opal, porque estábamos juntos –

Mako se cubre el rostro, seguía incrédulo ante lo que le acababa de decir su hermano.

- ¡Esto es serio!, no puedo quedarme así…no se en que momento simplemente volteé y llegó ese general ricachón y me la arrebató como si nada -

- Yo tampoco lo sé hermano, lo único que sé es que quizás Korra ya tomó una decisión y no quiero verte triste..espero que estés haciendo lo correcto – Bolin golpeó la espalda del pelinegro amistosamente y se fue a dormir.

Korra se quedó en su habitación sentada a un borde de su cama, ese enorme sentimiento de culpa abundaba por su cabeza, pero lo que había pasado esta noche le sirvió en gran parte para darse cuenta de lo que realmente desea.

Lord Zuko y su nieto Iroh decidieron quedarse en Ciudad República, esperando hasta mañana para realizar el evento que atraería a los infiltrados del loto rojo, se alojaron en un hotel secreto por mayor seguridad, luego de rechazar la oferta de Tenzin para hospedarse en el templo, las cosas no estaban muy bien con Korra e Iroh prefería esperar a que se le pasara la rabia que tenía para poder conversar. ¿Qué pensará el príncipe de la nación del fuego sobre lo que ha hecho Korra últimamente?

* * *

**Continuará…**

Concluyo otro capítulo, acepto dudas, consultas, quejas :D

Ay no me odien u.u pobre Iroh, hasta a mí me da pena castigarlo cuando es tan gentlemen y guapo para sus cosas :(

¡Gracias por tu tiempo! Infinitas Gracias :3


	9. Renacimiento

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

¡Holaaaaa!

**ALERTA SPOILER: ¡Al fin KORROH time! **

**Importante: Este capítulo tiene escenas subidas de tono, no aptas para menores de edad o mentes puras.**

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: Renacimiento**

Había llegado el gran día, el Presidente Raiko organizó una reunión de categoría para los rostros más importantes de Ciudad República, entre otros. El principal motivo era atraer al enemigo, teniendo conciencia del riesgo que corría la ciudad entera estaban bien armados. Korra asistiría junto con Tenzin, mientras el deja a su familia a salvo con Kya y Bumi sus hermanos. Mako, Asami y Bolin también deciden acompañarlos, desafortunadamente para Bolin, Lin no permite que Opal se presentara por protección, por lo que el chico andaba algo desanimado.

Lord Zuko y su nieto el general Iroh también asistirían, este último tenía enormes deseos de ver a la joven avatar, a pesar de haber discutido el día anterior, solo quería estar cerca de ella y brindarle protección aunque en el fondo sabía que ella era capaz de cuidarse sola, lo ha demostrado constantemente.

Cayó la noche en el palacio del presidente, ingresaban invitados de alta costura, gente importante, acompañados de la infaltable prensa que ocupaba casi el ochenta por ciento de quienes asistieron. Como se trataba de una reunión formal todos lucían atuendos muy lujosos, Tenzin llegó acompañado de todo el equipo avatar, Korra acompañándolo a su lado, ella utilizó su vestido típico de la tribu del agua y llevaba su cabello suelto, con su mirada buscando por todas partes al general Iroh, quien aparentemente no había llegado hasta el momento.

-¡Vaya!, de pasar a una vida de calle a lujos y fiestas… ¡Increíble! – Dijo Bolin emocionado, el también lucía muy elegante con su esmoquin.

- ¿Ya se te quitó la pena hermano? –

- Si, de todas formas es lo mejor que Opal no se involucre en estas "fiestas"- Responde indiscretamente.

El lugar estaba muy bien decorado, esculturas y mucha gastronomía de la época. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había llegado mucha gente, la prensa acechaba todo, flash por aquí y flash por allá.

El presidente acompañado de su esposa se ubica en una alta y alfombrada escalera, para llamar la atención de sus invitados.

- ¡Su atención por favor! – Agitando levemente su mano, para conseguir su objetivo.

La mirada de todos cae sobre el anfitrión.

- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el regreso del avatar Korra, quien ha vuelto mejor que nunca, sé que no empezamos de la mejor manera pero todos podemos equivocarnos, esta es una forma de demostrarlo, espero que puedan disfrutar la velada…- Diciendo esto, termina y baja a conversar con la prensa.

- No quiero sonar malagradecida pero…- Le dice Korra a Tenzin -… no le creo nada… - Bajando la voz.

- Si queremos que el plan resulte tendremos que aparentar que todo está bien - Le aseguró el maestro aire, muy calmado.

La castaña frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando los demás tenían razón.

Repentinamente, el General Iroh se acercó a saludarla acompañado de su abuelo Zuko, el parecía haber olvidado todo lo ocurrido.

- ¡Avatar Korra!, un gusto verla nuevamente – El pelinegro le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Esperamos que esta reunión salga como todos esperamos – Se integró Zuko.

- Así será – Ella también hizo una reverencia, en modo de respeto.

Se empezó a escuchar un pegajoso Jazz en el salón del evento, mucha gente comenzó a bailar, parecía una reunión muy agradable.

Korra los observaba, no podía evitar recordar la vez que bailó con Iroh en la Nación del fuego, esto la ponía muy incómoda ya que sabía que él pensaba en lo mismo mientras la vigilaba desde el otro extremo. Esos ojos dorados que no podían quitarse de una reluciente castaña, ella por su lado trataba de desviar el contacto visual, provocando nada más que cortas risas del príncipe, le encantaba saber que la seguía poniendo nerviosa.

Decidió acercarse, disimuladamente, aprovechando que nadie la acompañaba en ese momento. Se instaló a su lado con ambos brazos atrás, lo que menos deseaba era llamar la atención.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – Korra trataba de fingir su enojo, pero le era muy difícil.

- Los incansables intentos que haces para evitarme, que por cierto no te han resultado en absoluto…- Le sonrió, deslumbrante.

- Solo me vinieron algunos recuerdos a mi mente…- Dijo la castaña con voz aguda.

-¿Te gustaría revivir esos recuerdos?...- Le preguntó el ojidorado sin pelos en la lengua.

Ella lo miró desconcertada, ¿Acaso había olvidado que estaban rodeados de miles de personas?

- ¿No me quisiste escribir una miserable carta y voy a creer que bailarías conmigo aquí enfrente de todos?...- Le preguntó incrédula.

- ¿Me estás poniendo a prueba? – La miró desafiante.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó ella sarcásticamente.

- Entonces…- Iroh le extendió su mano cordialmente.

Korra no podía creerlo, ¿Era verdad?, ahora realmente se sentía una perdedora, sin personalidad ni la capacidad de escapar de esta situación. Pero claro, ella era el avatar, no podía perder.

- Vamos… - Ella aceptó.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la zona de baile, llamando la atención de muchos presentes.

El acomodó su mano en la cintura de la joven, mientras mantenía una distancia prudente ante los ojos ajenos. Fue una situación muy llamativa, a pesar de que la gran mayoría disfrutara del jazz era algo nuevo para ellos. Cuando Tenzin se percató de la situación, los vigilaba muy preocupado, en su exagerada mente trataba de auto convencerse de que no tenía ningún significado, pero su rostro demostraba otra cosa, mientras Mako fue más evidente, quien no soltaba su copa mientras fulminantemente observaba a ambos personajes bailando, él ya sabía lo que pasaba entre los dos.

- ¿Korra bailando? – Asami estaba estupefacta.

Bolin estaba nervioso, él podía percibir que a su hermano no le gustaba nada la escenita que estaba frente a sus ojos.

- Genial, ahora todos nos observan – Musitó Korra, mientras movía sus pies al ritmo de la música.

- Es solo un baile, no estamos…besándonos – Sus dorados ojos se enfocaron en los labios de la inquieta morena, insinuando lo último con una voz muy coqueta.

- ¿Es broma verdad? – Ella se ponía aún más nerviosa.

- Tu solo relájate…- Iroh cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar.

La música paró, varios aplaudieron esperando más, a lo que la orquesta invitada accedió sin pensarlo con una nueva canción.

Mako muy breve se acercó a la pareja, interponiéndose.

- General Iroh, ¿Puedo…? – Señaló a Korra, pidiendo que le permitiera bailar con ella.

- Claro… - Iroh se mostró comprensivo, pero en su interior sentía un extraño calor, molesto, ¿Acaso eran celos?

Mientras el príncipe se alejó, Mako se acercó a Korra y bailaron una nueva canción.

- ¿Qué haces Korra?...- Le interrogó, hostigándola.

- ¿Estoy bailando? – Korra sacó su sarcasmo.

- No, sabes a lo que me refiero, te acercas a él para molestarme… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó muy ingenuo.

- Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño Mako…no tiene nada que ver lo que estás diciendo, esto va más allá… - Trató de explicarle.

- Al parecer olvidaste lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche – La miró muy molesto.

- No quiero pensar en eso – Korra se pone seria.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, no pienso quedarme sentado viendo como él te aleja de mí y de todos los que te rodean, si vieras el rostro que pones cuando estás con el…- Dice él con rabia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo para todos cuando solo lo es para ti? –

Mako se quedó en silencio, aunque seguían bailando, mientras Iroh vio a una larga distancia una extraña silueta que despertó la desconfianza en el general.

Cuando de repente, una ágil flecha rozó con el brazo de Korra, dejándole un insignificante arañazo.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Antes que la morena terminara su frase, se le acercó otra flecha que logró eludir.

- ¡Korra!- Iroh corrió velozmente hacia ella y la lanzó al suelo para protegerla de las flechas.

Tenzin se acercó a ambos muy preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien Korra?- Preguntó el maestro aire.

- Si…solo tuve un pequeño rasguño…- Tocándose el brazo.

- General Iroh, ¡Llévese a Korra de aquí!, nosotros tendremos todo bajo control…-

- ¿¡Qué!? –Exclamo la castaña desconcertada.

- ¿A dónde? – Cuestionó Iroh.

- ¡Mantenla a salvo!- Asami apareció de las sombras y le entregó la llave de su apartamento lo más discreta posible.

El general asintió y sacó a Korra tomándola del brazo. Mako corrió hacia dónde venían los ataques y lanzó una llama, encontrándose con una misteriosa persona que cubría su rostro, tenía un arco con un extraño símbolo, lo más probable era que pertenecía al loto rojo.

Lin se percató de que dentro del salón había más infiltrados, por lo que alarmó a sus policías, estos evacuaron a las personas, tenían todo planeado para que nadie saliera herido.

- ¿A dónde vamos?...- Preguntó la ojiazul - ¡No podemos dejarlos así!...-

- ¡Ellos estarán bien! – El le aseguró – Todos sabían de lo que se trataba esta reunión, necesitamos saber sus verdaderas identidades, serán suficientes para interrogar y sacarles información – Continuó diciendo muy agitado.

- ¿Entonces qué?, ¿Nos escondemos?...-

- Ya viste como te atacaron, no estoy dispuesto a exponerte a eso –

- ¡No!, debo regresar…- Korra intentó soltarse pero no lo logró.

- ¡Suficiente!, te vienes conmigo- Iroh la tomó en sus brazos para evitar que se escapara.

- ¡Hey suéltame!, esto no es necesario…- Le reclamaba como una niña pequeña.

- Contigo es necesario –

La morena jadeó resignada, asumiendo que no podría hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Una gran mayoría de infiltrados lograron escapar, mientras la otra mitad era retenida por los policías de ciudad república, Mako acorraló al peligroso arquero sosteniéndolo del cuello bruscamente y levantándolo del suelo.

- ¿Para quién trabajas?- Amenazándolo con su puño.

- ¡Ja! – Se rio con sarcasmo el enmascarado, tenía una voz muy neutra provocada por su máscara, ocultando más su identidad – Muy pronto lo sabrás…- Escurre su mano hacia un bolsillo secreto, para lanzar una pequeña bola negra que al chocar con el suelo liberó una gran cantidad de humo.

- ¡No!, ¡Demonios!- A Mako se le había escapado entre la niebla, le era muy difícil ver a través de ella.

- No se escapará por mucho tiempo – Tenzin disminuye el humo con aire control.

- Esta bien hermano – Bolin lo apoya – Solamente él escapo, los demás ya están en nuestras manos…-

- Nadie salió herido, los revolucionarios caerán bajo arresto…ya tendremos tiempo para encontrar al fugitivo – Lin Beifong le informó a los demás.

- ¿Y Korra? – Preguntó Mako.

- Ella está a salvo y segura…- Asami aclaró, antes de que se preocupara.

Pero las palabras de su ex novia no fueron suficientes, no se podía quedar tranquilo con esa simple respuesta.

- ¿Pero dónde? - Insistió.

- Mako, está bien, si queremos que siga a salvo será mejor que no revelemos donde… - Asami trató de tranquilizar al inquieto maestro fuego.

Lord Zuko se acercó al grupo.

- ¿Qué se supone que viene ahora? – Preguntó Bolin.

- Ahora debemos preocuparnos de que queden todos bajo una estricta seguridad. Yo por el momento creo que será necesario hacer una visita a Zaheer, él puede responder muchas dudas…- Zuko respondió la inquietud del maestro tierra.

* * *

En el departamento de Asami.

Korra deja las llaves encima del mueble de entrada, mientras Iroh inspecciona el lugar asegurándose de que estuvieran solos, claro, con buenas intenciones de que nadie los lastimara. _/Si…claro…XD /_

- ¿Qué haces?, es el departamento de mi amiga no es Ba Sing Se – Korra se largó a reír de lo exagerado que era el pelinegro.

- Solo quiero cerciorarme de que estemos a salvo - La mirada de Iroh pasaba por cada rincón del apartamento.

- Es lindo, ¿verdad? –

- Si, lo está – El le sonrió, luego fue por agua, ofreciéndole a ella primero obviamente.

Sacó unos vasos que estaban guardados en una caja, al parecer Asami no había desempacado todo aún, llenó uno de agua y se lo entregó a ella.

- Toma, necesitas hidratarte un poco –

- Gracias - Ella se lo recibe, más animada.

Ambos se sientan en el sofisticado sofá, mientras se refrescaban, de apoco sus corazones regresaban a sus lugares luego del gran susto que pasaron.

- ¿Estás mejor? – Iroh la miró preocupado.

- Si, debo confiar en mis amigos, sé que ellos pueden mantener todo bajo control, así fue durante mi tiempo sobre ruedas…- Refiriéndose a la silla en la cual estuvo por más de dos meses, en tono de burla.

- Sé lo difícil que fue para ti… - El apoyó su mano en la rodilla de la castaña.

- Lo fue, pero siempre estuve rodeada de personas que nunca me dejaron caer…- Dejó el vaso a un lado.

Korra sentía el contacto que hacía la mano de Iroh con su piel, era electrizante, con tan solo sentir esa pequeña fricción en su rodilla.

- ¿Y yo formo parte de esas personas?...- La miró fijamente.

- Cuando no podía mover mis piernas, me miraba al espejo todos los días, pensando en miles de formas en las cual podría acabar con mi sufrimiento, fui una cobarde, una tonta, lo sé – Continuó – Estaba muerta en vida, tenía pesadillas con Zaheer todas las noches, pero con el tiempo fui recuperando mi fuerza…al encontrarme contigo pude ver cosas en mí que no había notado antes, me hiciste sentir…como si volviera a nacer – Sus profundos ojos azules se posaron en los del muchacho, este se sonrojó al escuchar sus declaraciones.

Iroh se quedó en silencio, concentrado en lo que ella quería decirle.

- Luego de todo esto, me miraba al espejo y me sentía viva, no era tan solo el avatar que todos querían o que todos odiaban por mi responsabilidad de mantener el equilibrio y la paz en este mundo… también me sentí…deseada por alguien – Korra suspiró tranquila luego de confesar lo que realmente sentía.

- Eres más que eso para mí…- El se acercó lentamente hacia ella, posó su mano en el rostro de la morena y lo acarició.

- Iroh yo…- Korra no pudo terminar.

- Shh…- El pelinegro selló su boca con su dedo índice, lo tuvo ahí por un par de segundos, logrando el silencio que deseaba, luego lo fue bajando lento acariciando su labio inferior sensualmente.

Ambos unieron sus labios, a pausas, como si se probaran por primera vez, disfrutándose. Las manos de Iroh bajaron a su cintura para acercarla más hacia él, pero Korra quería tomar la iniciativa y se lanzó sobre Iroh en el sofá, desgarrando su camisa de un solo tirón. Los ojos de la castaña podían apreciar el buen trabajado torso del general una vez más, sus manos recorrían cada escalón de sus pectorales.

Iroh no podía ocultar lo mucho que le encantaba sentir las manos de la castaña en su cuerpo, se mostraba indefenso y vulnerable ante sus caricias. Ella volvió a besarlo, esta vez él quiso incorporar su lengua al juego, a lo que Korra no opuso resistencia alguna.

Sus besos se volvieron más intensos, Iroh se levantó tomando a Korra de sus muslos para llevarla junto a él, la castaña se afirmó de los hombros del pelinegro, quien la acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello, ella podía sentir como su piel se erizaba. El príncipe volvió a cargar a la morena, pero esta vez, a la habitación.

Korra cayó bruscamente a la cama, pero era algo que le gustaba. Él se abalanzó encima quedando entre sus piernas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, aprisionándola.

- ¿Aún quieres regresar?...- Le preguntó el con una gran sonrisa, sonaba agitado.

- Cállate… - Korra volvió a sellar sus labios, no podía dejar de besarlo, se había vuelto adicta.

Iroh fue acariciando los brazos de la morena mientras bajaba sus manos cauteloso, llegando a su cuello. Observó los pequeños botones del vestido que estorbaban su objetivo, delicadamente los desabrochó uno por uno, acelerando la respiración de Korra. Era la primera vez que ella se dejaba ver desnuda ante un hombre, y aunque sintiera mucho miedo le producía mucha excitación que el mismo la desprendiera de sus prendas.

El rostro del ojidorado parecía hechizado por la piel morena de la joven avatar, brillaba con luz propia, era cálida y suave, quería explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- Eres hermosa…- Iroh se acercó a su cuello, besando su clavícula para descender hacia sus pechos.

Korra soltó un leve gemido, dando a entender que eso le estaba gustando bastante. Ella era primeriza, así que se rindió y dejó que Iroh llevara la batuta. El pelinegro bajó hacia su ombligo estimulando a su querida avatar con su lengua, estaba dispuesto a seguir bajando, pero Korra tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo acercó hacia ella. Enfervorizado, terminó por quitarle sus ropas de la tribu agua, literalmente se las arrancó. Ella hizo lo mismo con él. Despojados de sus trapos, ella le entregó su virginidad. Iroh pudo percatarse por sus muecas de dolor al principio, amándola despacio, no quería hacerle daño. Le era tan provocador el echo de que fuera suya por primera vez, que estrenara su cuerpo junto a el, lo hacía todo aún más especial. La morena aferró ambas manos a las sábanas, sosteniéndolas como si fuera a caerse al vacío, luego recorrió la espalda del pelinegro, causándole pequeños rasguños en su espalda.

Se mantuvo encima de ella durante todo el proceso, fuera de todo lo burdo, fue muy romántico para Korra, quien susurraba su nombre a ratos mientras él la complacía, feliz y segura en los brazos del maestro fuego. El la contemplaba permanentemente, su mirada, sus gestos, verla en ese estado no podía hacerlo sentir más satisfecho.

Luego de un largo rato, ambos involucrados llegaron al clímax, Iroh le otorgó un tierno beso en la frente de la castaña y dejó que esta se recostara en su pecho, quedándose felices y profundamente dormimos en la cama de Asami.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Pobre Asami...

Sí, se que en la "realidad" Tenzin jamás permitiría que Iroh se llevar a Korra clandestinamente a un departamento ellos dos solos, pero aquí si :) jajaja

Como indiqué anteriormente, me tocó escribir un poquito de suciedad :C es raro hacerlo, pero ya está escrito, nada que hacer xd

¡Infinitos saludos y gracias a todos por su tiempo!


	10. Fuego contra fuego

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

¡Hola a todos!, cada vez queda menos para el final…

Quiero decir que el título de este ep no tiene nada que ver con la canción de Ricky Martin xd, tiene un significado muy obvio.

**Importante: Este capítulo tiene escenas subidas de tono, cumplo con avisar. **

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

* * *

**Capítulo Diez: Fuego contra fuego.**

Había sido una noche cansadora para Iroh y Korra, donde ambos se entregaron el uno al otro. Un fuerte sol se reflejaba en sus rostros, causando que despertaran. Estaban frente a frente con su ropa interior puesta, el ojidorado tenía una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro, la miraba embobado.

- Buenos días…- Korra bostezó sin ninguna sutileza mostrando casi todas sus piezas dentales, consiguiendo que Iroh riera exageradamente.

- Me encanta que seas así, tan sencilla, nunca cambies avatar Korra…- El acarició su rostro.

- Nunca…- La castaña le dio un tierno y corto beso en sus labios, sellando su promesa.

- Hoy debo devolverte a la isla…- Dijo el pelinegro cabizbajo.

- Pero no es necesario irse tan pronto, la isla no se moverá de su lugar… ¿verdad? – Korra acariciaba los cabellos del joven, entrelazando sus dedos y brindando pequeños masajes relajantes.

- Me gusta tu rebeldía de avatar, por eso te quiero…-

Korra quedó marcando ocupado, ¿Le había dicho que la quería?, esto provocó que una gran ternura brotara de la joven.

- Yo también te quiero, General Iroh…- La castaña se acomodó encima del ojidorado.

-¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Te parece si te hago un rico desayuno?...- Preguntó muy atento el pelinegro.

- ¿Tú no estás en el menú…? – Lo miró sonrojada.

La castaña le mordió cautelosamente el labio inferior, para luego ir bajando hasta su mandíbula, luego pasando por su pecho con pequeños besos. Iroh estaba con sus ojos a medio cerrar, a ratos le gustaba ver como ella bajaba lenta y provocativamente por su torso desnudo para volver a subir. El acarició sus muslos, trasladando sus manos sin dejar de rozar la piel de la joven pasando por su buen formado trasero y llegando a su espalda causando escalofríos a la morena.

- Me agrada este desayuno – Le susurró Iroh al oído, ella solo largó una pequeña risita.

Mientras Korra acariciaba sus pectorales el comenzó a besar su cuello para volver a besarla, entre ese momento, Iroh succiona cautelosamente la lengua de la ojiazul, acercándola hacia sus labios, a ella parecía gustarle, ya que lanzaba pequeños gemidos durante sus besos.

Iroh le quitó su ropa interior, esta vez más sutil que la noche anterior, apreció nuevamente la esbelta figura de la morena y su piel que lo volvía loco, era alucinante para él verla totalmente entregada, primero partió por la parte de arriba y luego la de abajo, mientras más bajaba su parte interior sentía más calor interno, ella solo se dejó llevar, para luego quitarle también sus prendas al general.

Esta vez fue la castaña quien tomó el control, besando cada extremidad de su cuerpo hasta que Iroh pudo hacerla suya nuevamente.

Ella encima de él, manejando la situación como si ya fuera toda una experta. Cada movimiento se hacía más placentero, Korra sujetó fuertemente sus manos presionándolas hacia atrás encadenando sus dedos.

- Te tengo… - La castaña le dio un cálido beso en la nariz del ojidorado.

Ambos contenían sus ganas para seguir disfrutando, pero era demasiado. Entre más besos y caricias, fue algún tipo de frenesí que dejó a una cansada Korra reposando sobre el pelinegro.

Quedaron exhaustos, Korra decidió separarse y lanzarse al otro extremo de la cama, pero un fuerte crujido los asustó.

- Oh no… - Korra se palmeó el rostro, maldiciéndose a ella misma.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Iroh se levantó y observó debajo del a cama.

- Creo que acabamos de romper la cama de Asami…- La ojiazul lo miró aterrada, ¿Cómo le explicaría este penoso incidente?

* * *

Mientras en Ciudad República.

Lin y Tenzin quisieron investigar sobre el loto rojo e hicieron una pequeña visita a Zaheer, quien había caído preso bajo las manos de Korra hace un tiempo atrás.

El conocido calvo ahora tenía su cabello más largo, sin expresión en su rostro y atado en su calabozo.

- Vaya, que agradable tener visitas… -

- Zaheer, como tu condición de prisionero deberás responder algunas preguntas – Le ordenó Lin.

- Adelante…no tengo nada que hacer en los años que me restan de vida acá – Se acomodó un poco las esposas, eran muy incómodas y duras.

- Es un hecho que tú y tus tres cómplices no eran los únicos pertenecientes al loto rojo, han expandido esa cantidad…he tenido que lidiar con este problema y creo que llegó el momento de terminar con esto de una vez – Lin lo miró muy decidida.

- ¿Quién más pertenece a él?- Agregó Tenzin.

- ¡Que mala memoria tienen!, yo le advertí a Korra que esto era el comienzo del caos…el que esté encerrado no nos hace más débiles, estamos un paso más adelante que ustedes – Se rio maliciosamente.

Tenzin y Lin se miraron al mismo tiempo, parecía como si Zaheer solo jugara con ellos.

- No creo que puedas hacer mucho con las manos atadas- Le dijo Tenzin desafiante.

- Yo no…-

- ¿Entonces?, ¿Vas a confesar?, ¿O deseas quedarte sin alimento?...- Lin hablaba enserio, Tenzin cuestionó un poco la provocación de su amiga.

- No importa lo que hagan, nadie podrá detenernos – Respondió Zaheer muy seguro.

- Veo que no te ha quedado muy clara la parte donde tendrías que responder – Lin se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

- ¿Qué harán?, ¿Me pondrán otro calcetín en la boca?… -

- ¡Puede que lo considere! – Le insinuó la jefa de policía.

- Lin, será mejor volver después…- Le aconsejó Tenzin.

El maestro aire sacó a Lin de ese lugar, sería imposible sacarle información a Zaheer sin tener nada con qué dominar su voluntad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el Avatar Korra? –

- Le pedí al General Iroh que se encargara de su protección, supongo que ya están de regreso – Explicó Tenzin.

- ¿Y dónde pasó toda la noche?...-

- Eh…No lo sé, ¡Supongo que en algún lugar seguro! – Tenzin se sintió acorralado, en el fondo no estaba claro si había sido una buena idea dejar que Korra se fuera sola con Iroh, luego de lo que vio en el periódico.

- Tendremos que buscar alguna forma de extorsionar a Zaheer, necesitamos respuestas –

- Así es, y creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos – Tenzin parecía muy seguro.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Lin, con curiosidad.

- Su nombre es Malika – Suspira, decepcionado de sí mismo- No quería tener que recurrir a su ayuda, pero dicen que puede entrar en la mente de las personas –

- Suena ridículo, pero es necesario, ¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?-

Tenzin la miró indicándole que lo siguiera, ambos partieron en busca de la misteriosa bruja. Viajaron en Oogi hasta un pequeño y desapercibido bar en las calles de Ciudad República, tenía un mal aspecto por fuera, no era el típico lugar donde el maestro aire visitaría habitualmente, pero era un tema de urgencia, Lin lo siguió, vigilando cada rasgo del lugar.

Al abrir las puertas del bar, parecía un ambiente bastante tranquilo. A la distancia se podía apreciar una mujer de unos treinta años aparentemente secando vasos y cristalería, ambos recién llegados caminan directo hacia ella, llamando su atención.

- Tenzin y Lin, ex novios, uno hijo del famoso avatar Aang y otra hija de Toph Beifong – Dijo la mujer sin ni siquiera haber visto sus rostros.

Los dos callaron, asombrados de la gran hazaña.

Era una mujer de ojos azules y larga cabellera blanca, vestía muy peculiarmente con ropas de la tribu del agua, su cabello estaba amarrado en múltiples trenzas.

- Si están aquí, es porque quieren algo de mi…y ya sé que es – Volvió acertar.

- Escuche…señorita… ¿Malika? – Pregunto Tenzin algo incómodo.

- Ese es mi nombre –

- Necesito su ayuda, como ya lo sabe…-

- ¿Por qué un maestro aire que no cree en brujerías podría requerir de mis servicios? –

- Porque esto va más allá de mis creencias, es un tema serio, de vida o muerte-

- ¿Y yo que gano con todo esto? –

- ¿Cuánto quieres? – Le dijo Lin, indiferente.

- Lo suficiente, me están involucrando en una guerra donde la brujería no tiene nada que ver –

- Te prometo que serás absolutamente recompensada por todo – Le aseguró Tenzin.

- Vaya, ¿Qué diría el siempre correcto Avatar Aang de esto? – Malika lo miró divertida.

- ¿Recuérdame porqué vinimos a buscar la ayuda de una niña? – Lin ya estaba molesta.

- ¿Niña?, tengo cincuenta y cinco años –

- ¿¡Qué!?...¡Imposible! – Exclamó el maestro aire.

- Para una bruja nada es imposible – Les guiño un ojo – Ahora, ¿Por dónde empezamos?...-

Los tres se quedaron planificando una manera de poder llegar a Zaheer y que este pudiera soltar la información suficiente para descubrir la base del loto rojo.

* * *

De regreso con el Avatar.

El general Iroh llevó a Korra a la isla del templo del aire, luego de dejar exageradamente ordenado el apartamento de su amiga, la morena se fue todo el camino pensando cómo le diría a Asami que tendría que dormir en el suelo, era un gran problema.

- ¡Es Korra! – Ikki corrió a saludar a su amiga.

- ¿Ya regresó?- Pema cargaba a el pequeño Rohan, sorprendida por la pronta llegada de Korra.

- Como le prometí a Tenzin, la traigo sana y salva – Saluda cordialmente el príncipe de la nación del fuego.

- Vaya, muchas gracias, ¿Pasará a cenar con nosotros verdad? –

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?, gracias por la invitación – Asintió el ojidorado.

- ¡Korra! – Bolin aparecía a lo lejos con los demás, corrió la voz por todo el templo que el avatar había regresado.

- ¡He vuelto! – Ella les sonríe pacífica, con claras intenciones de que ya no se preocuparan más por ella.

- Me alegro que estés bien – Le dijo Mako, muy sincero, parecía preocupado.

- ¿Por qué no pasamos?, Tenzin debe estar por llegar…- Sugirió Pema.

Todos obedecieron a la ama de casa, se instalaron en el comedor para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de la esposa de Tenzin, aunque el ambiente no era el más grato para algunos.

- ¡Mi padre me dijo que corriste mucho peligro la noche anterior! – Jinora le comentó a la castaña.

- Solo tuve un pequeño rasguño…- Se observa el brazo, desinteresada.

- Quedamos muy preocupados por ti anoche – manifestó Mako en un tono serio.

- ¡Clar..o!, y ¿Dó…nde es..ta..bas?... – Bolin apenas podía hablar con la boca llena de comida.

- Aaah…Emmm – Balbuceó la castaña, sin saber que decir.

Asami captando la situación decidió ayudar a su amiga.

- Korra, ¿Me ayudas a llevar estos platos a la cocina? – Le preguntó Asami amablemente.

- ¿Yo?, ¿Para qué?... ¡AH! – Exclamó de dolor.

La dueña de industrias futuro la codeó por debajo de la mesa. Mako sabía que algo pasaba entre esas dos y necesitaba averiguar qué. Sigilosamente se levantó, sin llamar la atención de los demás tomando su plato simulando que lo llevaría a lavar.

- ¿Vamos Korra? –

- ¡Claro!...- Se levantó sobándose el brazo.

Cargaron los platos hacia la cocina, al encontrarse solas Asami quiso aprovechar el momento.

- ¿Cómo te fue?...- Asami parecía muy interesada.

- Eh… ¿Con qué? – Korra se hacía la desentendida.

- Oh vamos, te quedaste en mi apartamento…sola junto al general Iroh – La miró pícaramente.

¿Mako había escuchado bien?, el infiltrado policía se había asomado en la puerta de la cocina, no podía creerlo.

- Por cierto, toma – Korra le entrega las llaves – Gracias Asami… -

- No has respondido mi pregunta…- Su amiga insistió.

Fueron interrumpidas por Mako quien se anunció antes de entrar.

- Disculpen, vengo a dejar mi plato, yo lavo no se preocupen…- Parecía calmado, aunque en el interior era capaz de incendiar la cocina entera.

- ¿Seguro?- Asami miró a la castaña, ambas se encogieron de hombros.

- Si…-

- Bien – Las dos jóvenes dejaron la loza en el lavado y salieron.

Tenzin había llegado solo, ya que Lin se quedó en Ciudad República.

- ¿Estas bien Korra? – El maestro aire parecía preocupado.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió la morena, sonriente.

- ¡Bueno! – Interrumpió Bumi quien llegada de una larga siesta – Cuidar a niños es muy cansador…me alegra que estés bien Korra –

- Gracias Bumi –

El ex comandante se sienta con los demás y se pone a comer como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

- ¡Tio Bumi!, Si comes mucho vas a engordar mucho y romperás tu cama… - Bromeó Meelo a su tío.

Iroh y Korra se quedaron mirando muy avergonzados, al pelinegro casi se le cae el vaso de los nervios.

- ¿Se encuentra bien General? – Le preguntó Pema.

- Sí, claro, todo bien…Jajaja – Se ríe nervioso.

- Korra, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?...- Tenzin se veía serio.

- Vamos…-

Los dos salieron a caminar, ya un poco alejados de los demás Tenzin decidió hablar.

- Zaheer no quiere darnos ninguna información…-

- Era de esperarse, ese infeliz no se volvería bueno con tan solo estar en prisión…sigue empeñado en destruir todo…-

-Pero quizás podamos persuadirlo…-

- ¿Cómo? –

- Necesito que hoy vayas a estar dirección…- El maestro aire le entregó un papel.

- ¿Me estás mandando a beber?...- Lo miró incrédula.

- ¡Por supuesto que no Korra!, cuando llegues a ese lugar debes preguntar por Malika, lo demás ella te lo contará –

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?, ¿Es una delincuente?-

- Algo parecido, va contra todos mis principios depositar mi confianza en ella, pero no me dejan otra opción…no podemos seguir permitiendo que el caos domine sobre nuestro mundo…-

- Te desconozco, ¿Qué te hizo volverte tan permisivo?, el Tenzin normal me amarraría a un poste antes de dejarme ir a un desconocido bar con una delincuente – Se burló Korra.

- También puedo equivocarme, sé que puedes hacerlo por ti misma, tu eres la heroína - El la mira con cariño, realmente era una hija más.

Ella abrazó a su mentor, demostrando cuanto apreciaba que el confiara en sus habilidades. Un agradable momento interrumpido por Mako, quien pidió hablar con la joven avatar a solas.

Mako se le paró enfrente, arqueando sus cejas muy serio, se metió sus manos al bolsillo y no parecía interesado en salirse de su camino.

- ¿Qué pasa?...- Preguntó la morena, algo nerviosa.

- Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Estuviste toda la noche a solas con el General Iroh en el apartamento de Asami?... – Esperaba una respuesta, muy serio.

- ¿Cómo supis…Has escuchado mi conversación con Asami? – Ella mostró una enorme sorpresa, no se había percatado de la presencia del ojidorado.

- Escuché suficiente, ahora responde… ¿Pasaste la noche con él?- Insistió.

- ¡Mako!, ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?... – Korra estaba desconcertada.

- ¡Deja de ocultarlo!- La tomó por los hombros – Dime la verdad…-

- ¿Está todo bien aquí?- El general Iroh apareció de repente con cara de pocos amigos viendo mientras Mako sostenía a la morena.

- Si…- Korra se separó bruscamente de Mako.

- No, ¡No estamos bien!, ¿Hasta cuándo le seguirás mintiendo?- El pelinegro le dijo a la ojiazul, indignado.

- ¿Por qué me estarías mintiendo? – Iroh miró interrogante a Korra.

Korra muy afligida volteó la mirada, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que había ocurrido con Mako hace un par de días.

- ¿Korra?...- Volvió a preguntar Iroh, inquieto.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?, ¡No puedo creerlo!...- Mako estaba furioso.

- ¡Ya déjala en paz! – Iroh se puso en frente, muy desafiante.

- ¿Qué harás?, ¿Golpearme?... ¡Adelante! – Mako puso sus manos hacia atrás.

- ¡Basta! – La morena tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero no había caso, era una pelea de miradas, ambos exaltados y llenos de adrenalina. Parecía que la presencia de Korra no era suficiente.

- No pienso caer tan bajo – El general apretó sus dientes, enfurecido.

- Cobarde…- Mako lo golpeó en el rostro.

El pelinegro cayó rápidamente al suelo.

- ¡No!...- Korra intentó ayudarlo pero él ya se había levantado para responderle a Mako con otro golpe.

Mako también cayó.

- ¡Dije Basta! – Gritó la morena interponiéndose en medio de ambos – No me hagan detener esto a la mala –

Ambos maestro fuego tomaron aire, agitados, aún sentían rabia por dentro, cada uno en su extremo. Iroh se sobaba su labio inferior, no eran heridas visibles, pero si sentía un gran dolor al igual que Mako.

Korra comenzó a llorar, no solo de pena sino también de rabia.

- ¡Mako!, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Bolin llegó corriendo al escuchar los gritos de Korra.

Pero su hermano solo se levantó sin decir nada, sacudiéndose y dando camino hacia otro lado, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?- El ojiverde abrazó a su amiga.

- No te preocupes- Ella secó sus lágrimas – Fue una pelea tonta…Mako es muy impulsivo tú lo sabes…-

- ¿Segura?- Bolín miró al General que parecía lastimado.

- Si, ve con Mako…-

- Claro…- Se retira.

Iroh la observaba muy confundido, desorientado, ¿Acaso le estaba ocultando algo?

- ¿Ahora podrás decirme que es lo que te pasa? – La interrogó, cansado.

Ella cerró sus ojos, ya no quería seguir llorando.

- Cuando te fuiste pasaron muchos días, pensé que me escribirías pero no fue así y me sentí triste y muy furiosa… creí que lo de nosotros ya no tenía ningún después –

- ¿Qué hiciste Korra? –

- Yo y Mako nos besamos…-

Un enorme silencio se apoderó del ambiente, ¿Había escuchado bien?...

Iroh se volteó, dándole la espalda a la entristecida castaña, no quería verla a los ojos.

- Dime algo por favor…- Le pidió ella entre lágrimas.

El negó con su rostro, nunca antes había pasado por una situación similar, no tenía la más mínima idea que hacer ni que decir en un momento como este.

Korra sentía como se apretaba su pecho, esa terrible angustia de no poder obtener ninguna respuesta.

- Al parecer sigues confundida…aunque, yo te dije que debías arreglar tus sentimientos y descubrir que era lo que realmente deseabas… - Dijo entrecortado – Pero he vuelto…y no puedo seguir jugando al triángulo amoroso, no soy un chiquillo… -

- Iroh…- Solo eso pudo decir, no tenía el valor suficiente.

- Regresaré con mi Abuelo a Ciudad República, tengo asuntos que atender…hasta pronto, avatar Korra…- Se despidió cordial, pero al mismo tiempo frio, desinteresado, ¿Quizás decepcionado?

Ella no se sentía con derecho a detenerlo, realmente era su culpa que estuvieran en esa posición. Por un lado Mako no querría hablarle durante un tiempo, mientras Iroh demostró un camino parecido. Solo se quedó ahí parada viendo cómo se alejaba.

* * *

En Ciudad República.

Malika se había reunido con Lin, como estaba planeado. La jefa de policía la guio hasta la celda donde permanecía encerrado Zaheer, el seguía atado y con su misma ironía de siempre.

- Todo tuyo…- Lin le señala al ex calvo.

- Necesito entrar a su celda…- Indicó Malika.

- ¿Qué tú qué?, ¡De ninguna manera!, es sumamente peligroso – Lin se negó.

- Vas tener que confiar en mí, necesitamos la misma atmosfera…- Insistió.

- Bien…- La jefa abrió cuidadosamente la celda, Zaheer observaba todo con una enorme sonrisa.

Malika ingresó sin miedo, parecía no importarle y no saber de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Me harás una terapia o algo?- Preguntó el reo, sarcásticamente.

La peliplateada cerró sus ojos, para luego volver abrirlos y enfocarlos en los de Zaheer, no pestañó ningún segundo. Lin Beifong observaba todo muy atenta, tenía infestado de guardias afuera en caso de que las cosas no salieran como esperaba.

- ¡Haaa!...- Zaheer comenzó a manifestar dolor con gritos.

- ¿Qué haces?- La jefa se sentía muy perturbada frente a esta escena.

- ¡Para por…favor! – Se retorcía en el suelo, como si miles de serpientes venenosas lo mordieran a la vez.

Pero Malika estaba decidida a continuar, lamentablemente para él tenía un gran costo. Ella poseía la habilidad de leer la mente de las personas, sus poderes de maestra agua tuvieron un gran significado para el desarrollo de sus habilidades. Pero iba más allá de un tipo de control, su familia y antepasados tenían origen de hechiceros.

El cuerpo del ser humano esta mayormente compuesto por agua, lo que le facilitaba conectarse con su interior, cada vena podía sentirla, era algo muy parecido a la sangre control, pero muy pocos podían desarrollarlo. Malika tenía contacto con los espíritus, ofreciendo sus conocimientos del mundo de los humanos a cambio de sus poderes. Antiguamente se dedicaba a echar crueles maleficios a cambio de dinero, pero se retiró y decidió montar su propio negocio a la edad de cincuenta años.

- Increíble…- La jefa de policía cada vez se sorprendía más.

- ¿Quién está detrás del loto rojo…?- Preguntó la peliplateada, tosca, concentrada en sacar toda la información necesaria.

Cerró sus ojos para buscar la respuesta, indagó profundamente sobre los recuerdos de Zaheer, desde su nacimiento, alegrías, penas y decepciones, pudo ver su pasado completo, sus miedos, todo lo que podía necesitar. Todo el proceso duró aproximadamente veinte minutos, que fueron eternos para el prisionero, rebosado en sudor, soltando leves lágrimas de sangre.

_*Flash Back*_

_Se escuchaban unos fuertes llantos de bebé desde fuera de una humilde casa en Ba sing se, un hombre de cabello hasta los hombros corre emocionado y abre la puerta, se trataba de Zaheer años más joven._

_- Es una hermosa niña...- Le dice una mujer que acababa de dar a luz, mientras sostenía a una pequeña bebe en sus brazos._

_El hombre se acerca y acaricia el tierno rostro de su hija._

_- Se llamará Kuvira...- La miró esperando su aprobación._

_- Me encanta - La mujer le sonríe, satisfecha por el nombre de su nueva niña._

_* Fin *_

Malika volvió abrir sus ojos, impactada por lo que había descubierto.

- ¡Debo hablar con Korra lo más pronto posible!- Se veía muy alarmada.

Zaheer quedó traumado, en frío. No movía ninguna extremidad de su cuerpo, había sido un proceso muy brusco.

Lin cerró la celda sin prestarle atención alguna a la salud del imputado.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Pobre Asami, de nuevo XD

Elegí a Kuvira por que me trae una maliiiiisima espina, y le encuentro un parecido particular con Zaheer, han aparecido una gran cantidad de "teorías" sobre Kuvira como villana.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, recibo comentarios, críticas, dudas, consultas.

Hasta luego :3


	11. De tal palo, tal astilla

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

¡Hola! :3

Ya voy en el penúltimo episodio de esta historia, ¡Aquí vamos!

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

* * *

**Capítulo Once: De tal palo, tal astilla.**

Había sido un pésimo día para Korra, quien tuvo que enfrentar la verdad junto a Mako e Iroh. En gran parte era su culpa, aunque se haya dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía, parecía que ya era tarde, pues el general no se había pronunciado por la isla luego de aquella escena.

Estuvo toda la mañana entrenando arduamente, quería enfocarse cien por ciento en ser el avatar, ya que los problemas amorosos estaban colapsando su mente y tenía muchos problemas que resolver aún con el loto rojo. Tenzin ya le había pedido que hablara con la extraña bruja Malika, a lo que accedió. A la mañana siguiente fue en compañía de Naga a visitar el viejo y poco agradable bar donde trabajaba la hechicera.

Al ingresar por primera vez quedo perpleja, no podía entender por qué una persona de tal importancia estaba en un bar de mala muerte. Malika estaba como siempre al fondo de la barra, observando casa paso que hizo Korra hasta acercarse.

- Avatar Korra…- Le saludó a su manera, la bruja.

- ¿Malika?...-

- Esa misma, a tu servicio – Le hizo una reverencia, provocando que la castaña la mirara extraño.

- Tenzin me ha dicho que debo hablar contigo…-

- Si, lo sé todo, tu solo debes escucharme…acompáñame – Le dijo la peliplateada muy segura, indicándole que la siguiera hacia una habitación oculta detrás de la barra.

Korra la siguió, hasta llegar al lugar, Malika cerró la puerta y se acercó a la joven.

- Hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber acerca de Zaheer…-

- ¿Qué cosa?...-

- Existe otra persona involucrada con el loto rojo, quizás mucho más de lo que él estuvo algún día…y es extremadamente peligroso…o debería decir, peligrosa –

- ¡Dime ya de quien se trata! – Korra comenzó a perder la paciencia.

- Su nombre es Kuvira…- Malika bajó la voz- Tengo entendido que es maestra metal y vive en Zaofu, sirve fielmente a Suyin Beifong la hermana de la jefa de policía… -

La joven avatar quedó marcando ocupado.

- Sabes bastante… ¿Pero cómo? –

- Puedo sentir como la sangre corre por tu cuerpo, soy maestra agua… –

- ¿Haces sangre control?...- Preguntó la morena alarmándose.

- No, debo admitir que lo he hecho – Dijo despreocupada - Pero no es lo que practico, en mi linaje antiguamente fueron brujos, tenían su lado espiritual mucho más desarrollado, ya que parte de nuestro poder se alimenta de los ancestros, hace muchos años ellos se encargaban de limpiar las mentes de las personas que se consideraban "perturbadas", también eliminar malos espíritus, curar enfermedades, etcétera…-

- Vaya, nunca había escuchado algo así – Korra estaba sorprendida.

- No solo puedo leer la mente, también el corazón…- Malika tomó ambas manos de la castaña - En tu vida hay dos personas importantes y existe una confusión que te acongoja día y noche… ¿Es así? –

La ojiazul la miró impactada, realmente podía saberlo todo.

- Si…- Dijo tristemente.

- Uno, tu primer amor…complicado, lejano, momentos difíciles, pero al mismo tiempo ternura, y lealtad…- Leyó una de sus manos, para luego cambiar - El otro, sientes pasión, a veces mucho miedo, él te hace sentir viva, con los pies en la tierra, un enorme deseo abunda desde ambas partes…Los dos te confunden, te irritan, quieres mucho a ambos…pero existe una gran diferencia que debes descubrir por ti misma -

- Quizás ya todo eso está perdido… -

- Eso debes averiguarlo, pero en este momento hay otras cosas más importantes, es necesario que esa confusión se libre de ti por un momento, que olvides a ambos hombres…-

- Tienes razón, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, ¡Me acabo de enterar de Kuvira está detrás de todo esto!... –

No podía creerlo, lo peor de todo es que se trataba de alguien muy cercano a su círculo de amigos, necesitaba detener todo lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Cómo pudiste saber realmente que era Kuvira?...-

- Porque leí la mente de Zaheer, creo que le dolió un poco – Dijo Malika burlescamente – Entré en sus más profundos recuerdos ocultos en su memoria, uno de los que más me llamó la atención fue la desconocida familia que tuvo alguna vez y decidió abandonar para ingresar al loto rojo, dejó a la suerte a su esposa con su pequeña hija, que sorprendentemente más adelante querría seguir sus pasos luego de la muerte de su madre, ella heredó la misma maldad y psicosis de Zaheer…-

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Kuvira es la hija de…?! – Korra no pudo terminar.

- Exacto – Malika sacó un pequeño talismán de su bolsillo y se lo colgó a Korra en su cuello.

- ¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer con esto?...-

- Me han pagado una gran suma de dinero, así que soy la responsable de protegerte, tu solo debes encargarte de tu gente…corren un gran peligro en estos momentos –

- ¿Protegerme?... ¿Hola?, ¡Soy el Avatar!- Dijo Korra sarcásticamente.

- Estamos perdidos… – Suspiró Malika.

- ¿Qué?...- Ya castaña ya perdía la paciencia.

- ¡Nada!...solo escúchame…- Se acercó y puso ambas manos en el pequeño talismán –necesito que protejas este collar…como si tu alma se encontrara dentro …–

- Entiendo – La morena se miró el collar.

- Yo por otra parte, me encargaré de protegerte–

- Esta bien…-

- Ahora tu única misión es ser el avatar y salvar el mundo…debes irte rápidamente al templo de al aire - La peliplateada toca delicadamente la frente de Korra, produciendo una pequeña luz.

Al principio Korra se asusta, no sabía que era lo que hacía, hasta que sintió una calidez en todo su cuerpo. Luego del proceso sentía que algo en ella era diferente.

* * *

Una hora después…

Korra regresó a la isla del templo del aire, pero no todo salió como ella esperaba, ya que para su mala suerte Tenzin había recibido una no tan grata visita. Suyin, su familia y las "guerreras de metal" fueron por Opal, lo que la tenía inquieta era la presencia de Kuvira, quien a simple vista parecía normal, pero ya estaba advertida por Malika.

Al ver a la inculpada, trató de ser lo más discreta posible, así que le pidió a Tenzin que hablara con ella a solas para contarle lo sucedido.

- ¡Tenzin!, Malika ya me ha dicho todo…estamos corriendo grabe peligro acá…necesito que te lleves a tu familia –

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? …-

- Kuvira…ella, pertenece al loto rojo…- Le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué? – Tenzin la miró incrédulo.

- Kuvira es la hija de Zaheer…-

- No…- El maestro aire no podía creerlo, tenía a toda su familia a solo centímetros de una mente criminal.

- ¡No estamos seguros en este lugar!...-

- Espera Korra, si fingimos no saber nada puede que no nos ataque ahora, no creo que quiera ser descubierta aún…-

- ¡No quiero esperar sentada Tenzin! –

- Tendrás Korra, eres el avatar y debes saber controlar estas situaciones, no puedes armar un conflicto acá, muchas vidas corren peligro…-

- Tienes razón – Suspiró la morena, rendida.

Ambos inesperadamente fueron interrumpidos por quien hablaban, ella parecía muy natural, con una sonrisa que no podía levantar sospechas.

- Maestro Tenzin, Avatar Korra...La señora Suyin me ha pedido que los venga a buscar – Kuvira los miró sin escrúpulos, sabía cómo fingir.

Tenzin se adelantó y salió, Korra detrás pasó por el lado de Kuvira, está la detuvo con el brazo. La miraba calculadoramente.

- Hermosa Isla…- Le dijo la maestra metal.

- Sí…-

- Sería una pena que explotara en mil pedazos…tú sabes, con esos detonadores que pueden destruir lo que sea, lo que puede hacer el metal es increíble –Kuvira la miró sádicamente.

- No te atreverías…-

- ¿Dejemos de jugar está bien?, sé que ya sabes toda la verdad, y no quiero armar un escándalo, seré muy breve contigo, te entregarás al loto rojo por última vez, o toda esta isla explotará en mil pedacitos, ¿Te imaginas a tus amigos cortados en rodajas?...-

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Korra se puso en posición de ataque.

- Porque tu estúpido ciclo avatar y sus altaneros reyes y líderes han provocado las guerras desde tiempos memorables, mi padre tenía un sueño y yo se lo cumpliré, vengaré a todo el cual haya arruinado sus planes…- La chica del cabello rizado observó vengativa a Korra.

- No puedo creerlo, estuviste tan cerca todo este tiempo y nadie pudo notarlo, ni siquiera Suyin…- Korra trató de moverse y escapar, pero Kuvira se le interpuso.

- Ni lo pienses – Le mostró un detonador- La vida de todos está en mis manos…-

- ¿Por qué Kuvira?...-

- La única forma de estar cercana a la patética Suyin fue haciéndome su mano derecha, ella es otra más que se cree dueña de nuestra sociedad, estuvimos a punto de acabar con el señor del fuego, pero nuevamente te entrometiste, es lo único que sabes hacer…-

- No te tengo miedo – Korra la miró desafiante.

- No tienes la más mínima idea de las cosas que soy capaz de hacer - Kuvira le devolvió la mirada – Tienes hasta el atardecer…y no intentes ningún truco estúpido, no soy tan rígida como mi padre -

En otro lado de la isla

Suyin no soltó a su hija en ningún momento, había pasado mucho tiempo sin verse ya que la maestra aire había entrenado duramente en el templo de Tenzin.

- ¡Madre!, he aprendido muchas cosas – Opal le mostraba emocionada sus nuevos movimientos.

- ¡Increíble! – Suyin la miraba orgullosa.

- Has aprendido bien hermana – La felicitó su hermano Wei.

- ¡Ahora nuestras peleas de hermanos serán más interesantes! – Agrego Wing, el gemelo de Wei.

- Asombroso…- Dijo sarcásticamente "emocionado" Huan, el hermano artista.

- ¡Es muy bueno ver a la familia unida!- Bolin abrazó a todos.

La familia Beifong lo quedaron observando, algo inquietos, mientras el maestro tierra no detenía el "abrazo de oso familiar". Korra apareció de repente interrumpiendo el super abrazo de Bolin.

- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?...-

- Claro Korra…- El ojiverde suelta a su "familia" y se van hacia un rincón.

- Luego de que se vaya Suyin y los demás, necesito que evacues a todos de la isla…es importante, están corriendo peligro…-

- ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó Bolin.

- Así es, debes hacer lo que te digo…- Sin más decir la morena se retiró, corriendo hacia otra dirección.

La joven avatar trató de actuar normal durante la visita, las guerreras de metal rodeaban casi todo el templo, supuestamente protegiendo a Suyin y su familia, decidió no simular ninguna molestia, lo que menos quería era poner en riesgo la vida de los maestros aire ni la de los demás presentes.

Decidió salir de la isla y dirigirse hacia Ciudad República, debía contarle la verdad a Lord Zuko, el presidente y el General Iroh, era de suma importancia mantenerlos advertidos, ya que no pudo comunicarse con Tenzin.

Se montó en el lomo de Naga y emprendió camino cruzando hacia la capital, a toda velocidad pudo llegar hacia el otro lado, indicándole a su perro-oso polar que siguiera sus instrucciones para llegar al palacio del presidente. Hubieron muchos obstáculos, gente con sus cosas en el suelo, otros gritando al ver al enorme perro blanco corriendo, pero era urgente.

Se bajó de su mejor amiga y corrió hacia la puerta, sin preguntar ni nada la pateó abriéndola de un solo golpe. Lo primero que vio fue a los tres buscados discutiendo.

- ¡Necesitan saber esto!…- Les dice la morena, agitada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado avatar Korra?...- Zuko parecía muy preocupado al verla en ese estado.

- Kuvira…una guerrera de metal perteneciente a la ciudad de Zaofu, ella es hija de…Zaheer…-

Y así repitió la noticia una vez más, las miradas de todos quedaron perplejas.

- No puedo creerlo – Raiko estaba muy sorprendido.

- Y ella se encuentra aquí…no puedo entender cómo, pero siempre ha sido del otro lado – Korra trataba de calmar su respiración.

- Vamos a necesitar un plan para atacar – Iroh abrió un enorme mapa buscando ubicaciones.

- Más que eso, necesitaremos estar todos unidos – Agregó Zuko.

- ¡No!, solo hay una forma de detenerlos…tal cual como lo hice la última vez…ella tiene instalada una bomba en la isla, debo entregarme -

- ¡Jamás!, no te entregarás de nuevo a esos criminales – Iroh no permitió que la idea de la joven Avatar fuera tomada en cuenta.

- Yo soy el avatar, debo hacer lo correcto…la vida de todos mis amigos corren peligro –

- ¿Sabes que no es necesario verdad?, nosotros te protegeremos…- Iroh se acercó, parecía muy preocupado, olvidando casi todo el enojo que sentía hacia ella.

Zuko miraba a esos dos con una sonrisa, aunque no era adecuada para el momento, le encantaba ver que su nieto al fin estaba demostrando sus emociones de esa forma.

- Ahora todo es diferente, todo saldrá como lo espero…lo sé, necesito que confíes en mí una vez más…– Le pidió la morena.

Iroh volteó la mirada, le producía una enorme tristeza estar de esa forma con ella.

- Ehh…- Interrumpió algo incómodo el Presidente Raiko - ¿Cómo puede asegurarme a mí y a mi ciudad que estará a salvo si vuelves arriesgar tu vida?...-

El gobernador siempre tan "delicado".

- Solo necesito que confíen…- Volvió a repetir, más segura – No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces…nunca más…-

- Algo me dice que tienes un plan – Le dice Zuko.

- Más que eso Lord Zuko…- Asintió la muchacha.

El general se encogió de hombros, rendido.

- Tiene mi apoyo en la decisión que tome, como siempre, Avatar Korra – La miró serio.

- Gracias, General Iroh – Ella a diferencia le sonrió.

- Solo exijo que me permitas acompañarte…-

- Claro…- Aceptó la castaña.

Luego de advertir, Iroh quedó en protegerla.

Ella decidió entregarse, pero en el fondo sabía que no sería lo mismo de antes, ya sabiendo la ubicación donde realmente se ocultaba el loto rojo, se armó de valentía y emprendió Camino junto al General Iroh, sorprendentemente se encontraba en la misma Ciudad República, ambos se fueron caminando, ya percibiendo lo poco que les quedaba decidieron hablar.

- Gracias de nuevo…- Korra rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por respetar mis decisiones, siempre…- La morena le sonrió.

Iroh contempló esos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente, eran deslumbrantes, tan llenos de ternura. No podía seguir sintiéndose molesto, estaba que moría por agarrarla y plantarle un apasionado beso en sus labios, literalmente la desvestía con la mirada, la deseaba.

- Gracias a ti por dejarme acompañarte – Le respondió más serio, fingiendo desinterés.

Fue un silencio largo e incómodo para ambos, ella ni siquiera lo miraba, esto mataba lentamente al ojidorado.

Iroh se detuvo.

- Korra…- El pelinegro se paró enfrente.

- Lo sé Iroh, fui una tonta e impulsiva, no merezco que seas bueno conmigo…solo olvidemos todo esto, necesito concentrarme… –

- ¡No!... ¡No entiendes!- El general la tomó por la cintura y la acercó.

Sus narices se tocaron.

- Te amo… ¡Te amo Korra! – El la apretó aún más con sus fuertes brazos.

Ella abrió sus ojos bruscamente.

- No sé lo que sientes tú, solo sé que yo te amo y no podría soportar la idea de no verte más y que terminemos de esta manera…- Le dijo desesperado.

Tres extrañas siluetas se acercaron a ellos, interrumpiendo aquel momento.

- Avatar Korra…Espero que acate tal cual las peticiones de Kuvira – Los tres tenían sus rostros cubiertos.

- Aquí estoy…- Se separó del general, dejándolo con el alma en un hilo, mientras caminaba rendida con los involucrados hacia la guarida secreta.

Ella fríamente los siguió, sin voltear ningún segundo para ver el atormentado rostro de Iroh que la veía partir. El general volteó y se fue rápidamente para alarmar a los demás.

La amarraron con fuertes cadenas que no estaban hechas de ningún tipo de metal, igual como lo hizo Zaheer la vez anterior, ella observaba todo. No podía creer lo enorme que era aquel lugar, por fuera una simple casa con un túnel oculto, dentro estaba tapizado de logos del loto rojo, como si se tratara de una nueva nación. Trató de respirar, no podía ocultar el enorme miedo que sentía, se le venían recuerdos de su último enfrentamiento, el dolor que sintió, la desesperación, la hicieron sudar bruscamente en esa celda. Se trataba de tranquilizar ella misma.

La isla del templo del aire había sido completamente evacuada, luego de que Suyin se fuera obviamente para levantar sospechas a Kuvira, ¿Dónde podrían estar más seguros?, todos se fueron al departamento de Asami, no hubo problemas ya que era enorme.

* * *

En otro lugar de Ciudad República.

Mientras Iroh iba corriendo por las calles, chocó inesperadamente con Mako quien venía saliendo de la oficina de policía.

- ¡Mako!-

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –

- ¡Tienen a Korra!, el loto rojo…- Iroh estaba muy asustado.

- No…- El rostro del maestro fuego se desfiguró.

- ¿Dónde están todos?...-

- Bolin me acaba de informar que fuera para el departamento de Asami que era urgente, de seguro tiene que ver con eso…- Se puso su casco y lo quedó mirando - ¿Vienes o no? –

El general asiente y se acomoda en la moto, Mako hace arrancar su vehículo.

Durante el recorrido ambos estaban callados, formando un incómodo ambiente, Iroh tomó aire y decidió hablar.

- ¿Fuera los rencores?...-

- Si…que sea lo que ella quiera, deberá tomar una decisión – Le respondió Mako más tranquilo.

- Por ahora lo único que importa es mantenerla a salvo –

- Así es…-

Fue rápido el recorrido, se estacionó fuera de los departamentos y bajaron ambos para reunirse con los demás.

Bolin los esperaba, no perdieron más tiempo y entraron.

- Korra se entregó…de nuevo – Les dijo Iroh a todos.

- ¡Tenemos que rescatarla!- Dijo Bolin intranquilo.

- Ella actuó muy raro ese poco rato que estuve con ella…-

- Eso es normal – Interrumpió Malika quien apareció de repente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó el ojidorado.

- Ella nos será de mucha ayuda – Tenzin se adelantó.

- El loto rojo querría capturarla de nuevo…así que me encargué de hacerle…unos arreglitos -

- ¿Arreglitos?, no sé por qué tus arreglitos me traen mala espina – Tenzin se exaltó.

- Así funciona la brujería, querido maestro aire…ahora si me disculpan, necesito una habitación vacía…El avatar me necesita-

- Por aquí…- Asami la llevó.

- ¿Y nosotros que haremos? – Preguntó Mako.

- Debemos ir por Korra – Tenzin se quedó pensando un momento – General Iroh, Mako, Bolin, Lin y yo iremos por ella…mientras necesito que los demás no dejen que nada le pase a Malika, ya que ella estará protegiendo a Korra…-

Todos asintieron, mientras el grupo rescatista dejó el departamento para ir por la joven Avatar. Los cinco salieron corriendo, Tenzin, Lin y el General Iroh montados en Oogi, mientras Mako y Bolin se fueron en la moto.

Malika y Asami entraron a la habitación.

- ¿Qué necesitas?...-

- Silencio…- La bruja sacó extrañas semillas de una bolsa y las lanzó por todo el lugar, acomodó cuatro velas y se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas.

Cerró y abrió sus ojos en menos de dos segundos, encendiendo las velas con la mirada. Asami quedó pasmada ante tal hazaña, sintió un pequeño escalofrío correr por su espalda.

- osbum benifum hastra…tunfakem sonre hastra…- Las llamas de las velas aumentaros, mientras ella repetía esta frase.

- ¿Qué se supone que está diciendo…?- Asami no dejaba de sorprenderse.

- No interrumpas…- Malika la miró molesta.

- ¡Lo siento!...- La ojiverde se cruzó de brazos, amurrada.

- Osbum benifum…- Volvió a decir.

* * *

Mientras Korra seguía encerrada, en un lugar completamente oscuro que fue interrumpido por un pequeño rayo de luz al abrirse la puerta, Kuvira entro con un traje diferente, bastante similar al arquero que Mako enfrentó.

- Tú…- La castaña trató de soltarse, pero fue imposible.

- Cada vez te enteras de más cosas – Kuvira le sonríe irónicamente – Que bueno que te entregaras sin poner más resistencia, salvaste muchas vidas hoy…- Se acercó a su celda.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu podrás hacerlo mejor que Zaheer?…-

- Por que pude pasar a tu lado un millón de veces sin que te dieras cuenta quien era…-

- ¡Tú y tu padre están dementes!- Le gritó la ojiazul.

- Di lo que quieras, no me interesa, te tengo en mi poder y podré cumplir lo que mi padre quería hacer por el mundo…-

- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en complacerlo?-

- ¿Qué acaso no tienes padre?... – La maestra metal levantó una ceja.

- ¡Claro!, y el jamás permitiría que me volviera una maniática anti-naciones…-

- Créeme, estaría muy orgulloso de ver cómo te tengo a mi disposición…Avatar -

- Aquí me tienes, ahora haz lo que tengas que hacer –

- No es necesario que me lo pidas – Kuvira sacó un cuchillo de su espalda, tenía la misma calavera que el que casi acaba con la vida del general Iroh.

Korra la observó asustada.

* * *

Mientras que Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Lin y el General Iroh se acercaban cada vez más al lugar, ya que el príncipe de la nación del fuego sabía su ubicación. Decidieron dispersarse y buscar alguna entrada que no los delatara.

- Necesitaremos que ustedes tres, Mako, Bolin y el General Iroh distraigan a los demás…para que yo y Tenzin nos encontremos con Korra – Dijo Lin.

- ¡De ninguna manera!, yo buscaré a Korra…- Se negó Iroh, imponente.

- Si es así, yo también – Se integró Mako.

Tenzin parecía intuir cierta "rivalidad" entre ambos maestro fuego.

- ¡Yo también! –Bolin quería participar del debate.

- Bien…entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarlos a que busquen al avatar, ya he llamado a mis oficiales, estarán muy pronto, así que tendremos ayuda de sobra – Aceptó la jefa de policía.

* * *

Volviendo a la celda.

- ¿Más veneno?, ¿No podías ser más creativa? – Se burló la castaña.

- No te daré ninguna ventaja, no dejaré que entres en estado avatar, solo te eliminaré de una vez por todas…- Abrió la celda y se acercó intimidante.

- ¿Sabes que aun así me reencarnaré?-

- Te mataré todas las veces que sea necesario…-

Kuvira tomó fuertemente el cuchillo y se lo clavó en el corazón a Korra.

- ¡Haaaaa! – Gritó de dolor y desesperación la morena.

Comenzó a sangrar, fue evidente en gran daño que le produjo el arma blanca, Kuvira se lo arranca bruscamente dejando caer a la joven avatar, el piso lentamente se llenaba de sangre.

* * *

En el departamento de Asami.

- ¡Haa! – Malika también grita.

- ¿Qué pasó?...- Asami se acerca preocupada.

- Ha comenzado…-

¿Cómo podrá Malika proteger al Avatar Korra?, ¿Podrán rescatarla de la maquiavélica Kuvira?, ¿Zaheer se reunirá con su hija?...

* * *

**Continuará…**

¡Hay!, queda tan poquito para terminar, han recibido muy bien mi historia y estaré eternamente agradecida con tus comentarios buena onda :3

Pronto estaré publicando un fic nuevo, terminaré este primero.

¡Saludos!


	12. La decisión (Final)

**La leyenda de Korra: Rebirth**

¡Uf!, al fin, aquí les traigo el final de finales, me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic Korroh, me gustaría más adelante desarrollar una historia con otra pareja, pero claro siempre fiel a mis preferencias jajaaj

Les cuento que estoy...extasiada XD con el trailer del libro 4, estoy respirando apenas...no puedo esperar más para el estreno, lo bueno es que no queda absolutamente nada, espero que les guste, con mucho cariño n.n

/Comentarios de Autora/

_(Pensamientos)_

-Acciones-

* * *

**Capítulo Doce: La decisión (Final)**

_*Flash Back*_

_Zaheer jugaba con su pequeña hija, ella ya tenía seis años, mientras su madre preparaba la cena._

_-¡No puedes atraparme! – Decía Kuvira entre risas._

_-Siempre me ganas…eres muy fuerte y ágil…- Zaheer la tomó en sus brazos y le dio vueltas._

_- Es porque he nacido con el don de mi madre – _

_- ¿Cuál don?...- _

_- Mira papi, puedo controlar la tierra…- La pequeña niña levantó sin tocar un gran trozo de tierra._

_El hombre quedó perplejo mirando la nueva habilidad de su hija, pero fue interrumpido por tres personas que se acercaron, tenían una apariencia intimidante._

_- ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperarte?...- Le preguntó un joven de negra y larga cabellera._

_- Ghazan, mi hija está presente…-_

_- No podemos seguir así…- Se integró una joven maestra agua que parecía no tenía brazos._

_- Zaheer…ven con nosotros – Le pidió otra chica, alta de larga cabellera negra amarrada en una fina trenza. Poseía un extraño ojo tatuado en su frente._

_- ¿Papi?, ¿Quiénes son ellos?...- Preguntó Kuvira asustada._

_*Fin flash back*_

Mako, Bolin y el General Iroh peleaban con involucrados del loto rojo que querían proteger la celda de la joven Avatar, eran demasiados. Cada uno peleaba con cinco a la vez, Iroh tenía mucha prisa, no podía seguir esperando más para encontrarse con Korra, quien se había entregado a las garras de Kuvira, el no saber que estaba pasando lo desesperaba aún más.

- ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!- Iroh acababa rápidamente, era notorio que venía de una familia fuerte, que la sangre de Zuko y los anteriores señores del fuego corrían por sus venas. Subió con llamas en ambas manos y ataco desde arriba.

- Tiene razón- Le dijo Bolín a su hermano, mientras sostenía por el cuello a uno de los enemigos.

- Y vienen cada vez más…- Mako veía como se les acercaban.

Iroh lanzó un rayo, afectando mayormente a los maestros agua que los atacaban, Mako decidió seguirlo y pudieron sacarse de encima unos cuantos más.

Bolín usó su fuerza y levantó una gran pared de piedra para aplastar a los que quedaban, pasando los tres por arriba, dejando lava por el alrededor para que no los siguieran.

- ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió eso antes?- Regañó Mako a su hermano.

El maestro tierra se encogió de hombros, solo fue algo del momento.

Se alejaron de los demás y llegaron a una oscura esquina encontrándose con dos pasillos, al sentir un pequeño ruido al lado izquierdo decidieron ir por ahí.

- Vi como una luz se alejaba por acá…- Mako se adelantó.

Cuando fueron avanzando más pudieron apreciar una silueta femenina que los esperaba al otro lado del pasillo, permanecía parada con ambos brazos atrás.

- ¡Kuvira!...- Mako quedó sorprendido.

- Me recuerdas…-

- Tú trataste de matar a Korra la otra noche con la flecha – Iroh se puso en posición de ataque.

- ¿Dónde tienes a Korra?- Preguntó Bolin amenazante.

- Han llegado demasiado tarde…-

A los tres se les desfiguró el rostro.

- ¿Quieren verla?...Ahí esta…- Apuntó hacia dentro de una habitación que se encontraba detrás.

Korra se encontraba en el suelo, estaba todo lleno de sangre, no respirada, a sus ojos estaba completamente muerta.

- ¡Korra!, ¡No!...- Iroh corrió hacia la castaña y la tomó entre sus brazos, le puso su mano en los labios para ver su temperatura, estaba fría.

Los demás también se acercaron a verla, Bolin no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

- ¡Demonios!...- Mako golpeó bruscamente la pared, envuelto en rabia.

Ella se veía indefensa y sin color, Iroh beso su frente y la dejó en el suelo para levantarse, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Al fin he eliminado al Avatar, será tiempo suficiente para acabar con los demás…empezando por su madre, General Iroh…-

- ¡Vas a pagar!...- Iroh le lanza una llama azul para luego atacarla.

Kuvira levantó un muro de piedra y salió corriendo, cuando Bolin logra bajarlo no había nadie detrás.

- ¿Qué haremos con Korra?...- Pregunta Bolin.

- Bolin…quédate con ella…no puedo dejarla huir…- Le dijo Iroh.

- Yo iré contigo- Le sigue Mako.

- Está bien…- Bolin se acerca a la joven avatar y afirma su débil cabeza en sus piernas.

Ambos maestro fuego se adelantan para alcanzar a Kuvira, quien había escapado, aunque estaban algo perdidos, pudieron encontrarse con Tenzin y Lin.

- ¡Kuvira escapó!- Le dijo Mako a ambos.

- ¿Y Korra?...- Preguntó Tenzin, muy preocupado.

Mako e Iroh se miraron, se podía apreciar la enorme tristeza en sus ojos.

- No…- Solo eso pudo decir el maestro aire, estaba en blanco.

Lin le brindó su apoyo a su viejo amigo.

- Entonces es momento de llamar refuerzos…- Sacó un radio portátil - ¡Atención!, Jefa Beifong reportándose, necesito que ingresen, ¡Ahora ya!...-

* * *

Mientras en el apartamento de Asami.

Malika seguía sentada en el suelo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez, Asami la observaba con sus brazos cruzados, moría por saber cómo iban las cosas con los demás.

- osbum benifum hastra…tunfakem sonre hastra…- Se detiene de repente.

- ¿Pasa algo?...- Preguntó Asami.

- No…estoy bien – Pero no era lo que aparentaba su rostro - osbum benifum hastra…tunfakem sonre hastra…-

Siguió, pero luego le comenzó a salir sangre por la nariz.

- Debes detenerte…- Asami trató de para todo, pero Malika la alejó.

- osbum benifum hastra…tunfakem sonre hastra…- Cada vez lo pronunciaba más raspante, sentía mucho dolor.

Pero había sido demasiado esfuerzo, la sangre caía más rápido por su fosa nasal provocando que cayera desmayada.

- ¡Cuidado!- Asami la afirma para que no se golpee la cabeza.

Estuvo un par de segundos sin conocimiento para luego levantarse, como por arte de magia, claro.

- Esta hecho…- Dijo Malika total mente recuperada.

La empresaria Sato no dejaba de sorprenderse.

Mientras la bruja había acabado su hechizo, por otro lado Korra comenzó a mover su rostro, como si quisiera despertar.

- ¿Korra?...- Bolin la miraba asombrado - ¡Estás…!...- Baja la voz – Digo… ¡Estás viva!...- Susurró muy feliz.

Abrió sus ojos, aún débil, pero había vuelto a respirar.

- ¿Bolin?...- Pudo preguntar apenas.

- Tranquila – Le sonríe.

La castaña trata de levantarse, había recordado todo de un golpe, luego observó el talismán que llevaba con ella.

- ¿Qué es eso?...- Bolin miraba confuso el collar.

- Me lo dio Malika, dijo que me protegería… ¿Dónde están los demás?- De repente Korra nota que su amigo le caían lágrimas - ¿Qué te ocurre?...-

Bolin abrazó conmocionado a su amiga.

- Pensé que no volverías… ¡Estabas muerta!, fue horrible - Se secó rápidamente sus ojos.

- ¡Que tierno eres!, pero aquí estoy…- Le correspondió el abrazo.

- ¡Debemos ir por los demás y decirles que estás bien! –

- Vamos…-

Korra se levantó como nueva, sorprendida luego de haber "muerto" y emprendió camino junto a Bolin.

- ¿Por dónde se han ido?...- Preguntó la castaña.

- Por acá…no hay otra salida – Bolín la guio.

En otro lado de la guarida.

Kuvira esperaba a todos, no tenía miedo, tenía una maniática expresión en su rostro. Estaba acompañada de más soldados, sabía lo que le esperaba.

Tenzin y los demás llegaron donde se encontraba la maestra metal.

- Se tardaron mucho…- Kuvira se les acercó, sin escrúpulos.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan contenta?...- Lin la observaba enfurecida.

- ¿No saben las buenas nuevas?, El avatar ha muerto…bueno, yo la maté…así que ustedes son insignificantes para mí –

- La muerte de Korra no será en vano – Tenzin lanza el primer ataque con aire control.

Con ese movimiento todos se acercan a pelear, Mako trata de darle algún golpe a Kuvira, pero ella era muy rápida.

- ¡No pierdas tu tiempo!- La hija de Zaheer esquivó el ataque del maestro fuego y retrocedió brincando hacia atrás.

Un enorme cable pasa por el rostro de la morena de trenza larga, provocándole un diminuto rasguño. Se trataba de las fuerzas de policía del metal control que habían sido reclutados por su jefa Beifong.

Entraron todos al unísono, como una operación de rescate, bajaron afirmados de sus cables para llegar al suelo y unirse al enfrentamiento. Kuvira les ordenó a sus guardias que atacaran. Parecía una verdadera batalla campal.

- Oficiales, ¡Hora de capturar a estos infiltrados!- Ordenó Lin a sus policías.

Ambas partes poseían gran fuerza y habilidad, el General Iroh quería vengar la muerte de su amada Korra, pero cada vez que quería atacar a Kuvira se le adelantaban hombres que le impedían el paso, trataban de protegerla.

Bolin estaba en una situación algo compleja, rodeado de seis que no paraban de lanzar golpes, maestros fuego y tierra.

- ¡Suficiente!- El menor de los hurones de fuego hizo salir lava por el piso, esto hizo que quienes lo atacaban fueran alejándose atemorizados.

Desde la pequeña base de tierra que le quedo comenzó a lanzar piedras, mientras producía que la lava alcanzara lo más posible a sus contrincantes.

Lin aprovechó las enormes piezas de metal que formaban parte de las construcciones para utilizarlas como armas y escudos, de lo que Kuvira también sacó provecho. Los policías fueron debilitando gran parte del loto rojo, de la poca cantidad que quedaba. Bolin volvió a utilizar lava control para acorralarlos.

Kuvira estaba desquiciada, no podía tolerar que estuvieran perdiendo, debía ganar, debía orgullecer a su padre y llevarle el cadáver del avatar a su celda, fue lo que siempre deseo, ser la heroína de su padre.

_*Flash Back*_

_Eran las cinco de la mañana, Zaheer ordenaba un enorme bolso mientras su esposa dormía, supuestamente su hija también, pero él ni esperaba ser descubierto por Kuvira, quien apenas podía ver con los ojos llenos de sueño._

_-¿Papi te vas?...- Ella lo miró con sus tristes ojos, mientras abrazaba un sucio muñeco._

_- Solo iré por algo de comida…- La tomó en sus brazos - ¿Deseas que te traiga algo? –_

_- Solo deseo que regreses…-_

_El se sentía devastado, pero su futuro realmente no se encontraba junto a su familia, debía abandonarla si quería unirse al loto rojo y cumplir con los principios que siempre tuvo, tenía que renunciar a la vida normal de padre, a su pequeña hija._

_- Te lo prometo – Zaheer saca un brazalete de su muñeca y se lo entrega en la pequeña mano de la niña._

_- ¿Para mí?- Era una pulsera con el símbolo del loto rojo._

_- Veo en tus ojos mis sueños, ahora no puedo llevarte conmigo, pero si conservas este brazalete podrás encontrarme cuando tengas la edad suficiente, nos reuniremos y podremos estar juntos…- La miró tiernamente._

_- ¿Por siempre?...-_

_- Por siempre y para siempre – _

_Levantó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la salida, Kuvira se secó sus lágrimas y despidió silenciosamente a su padre, no sabía en el fondo porqué lo dejo partir._

_Apretó la pulsera con su mano fuertemente, acercándolo a su pecho, las palabras de su padre la marcarían por el resto de su vida, desde ese entonces soñó todas las noches con su reencuentro, de lo orgulloso que se encontraría de ella, no importaba porqué, para sus ojos el siempre sería su padre._

_*Fin flash back*_

Al cumplir los quince años Kuvira viajó por todo el país buscando a Zaheer, dejando sola a su madre. Luego de mucho tiempo de fracaso Suyin la encontró y decidió brindarle un hogar, mientras todo ese proceso ella estudió cada uno de los pasos de su padre y el loto rojo, aprendió sus ideales y sus objetivos, cuando se enteró que estuvo encerrado por años trató de buscarlo pero le fue imposible, al ser liberado por sus amigos lo contactó junto con Aiwei para que ingresaran a Zaofu a capturar al avatar Korra, utilizó su confiable faceta de guerrera ejemplar para engañar a todos, librándose de la culpa e imputando a el consejero de Suyin como el único responsable, era evidente que había heredado la cruel y calculadora mentalidad de su padre, y poseían un parecido bien razonable, los demás podían apreciarlo mejor al saber la verdad.

Ella era fuerte, vigorosa, bizarra y muy resistente. Y aunque se la pasó eludiendo la gran parte de los ataques, sus aliados no la acompañaban del todo, estaban cansados y la temperatura del lugar había aumentado debido a la lava provocada por Bolin. En su mirada se podía apreciar la desesperación, para evitarlo comenzó a reír como una desequilibrada.

- ¡Ineptos!, ¿Acaso no me han oído?- Volvió a repetir - ¡El avatar ha muerto!, dejen de perder su miserable tiempo…hagan lo que hagan no hay vuelta atrás…Será mejor que…-

Pero fue interrumpida.

- ¿Alguien me extrañó?- Korra apareció al fin, el distintivo de su voz llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

- Imposible…- Kuvira no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¡Korra!...- Tenzin corrió a encontrarse con la maestra agua, todos los siguieron.

Entre todos abrazaron a la castaña, no podían creer que se encontraba viva, sobre todo Iroh quien no quería soltarla, la tomo del rostro y se lo acarició una vez más, ella le sonrió. Mako se acercó algo tímido, pero Korra decidió abrazarlo, a Iroh le pareció bien, de todas formas, había regresado de la muerte y sabía que todos la extrañaban tanto como él.

- Sé que estás feliz de verme- Le dijo en confianza.

- Lo estoy…- Mako trató de contener su emoción.

- Imposible…yo te maté, no puedes estar viva – Kuvira seguía incrédula.

- Digamos que fue arte de magia – Korra miró a Tenzin.

-Bueno – Volvió a reír sádicamente- Te maté una vez, puedo matarte de nuevo…- Se abalanzó contra la joven avatar.

Korra la empujó, para darse tiempo de atacar.

Kuvira levantó dos enormes trozos de piedra e intentó aplastar a Korra, pero esta fue más rápida y corrió hacia ella lanzándole un látigo de agua.

Mientras los demás se encargaron de acabar con los que quedaban, la joven acabar no estaba dispuesta a perder nuevamente.

- Ya no me tienes bajo tu control…- Korra le congeló una pierna y aprovechó de lanzarle una llama.

- No… ¡No más a vencerme!, cumpliré lo que mi padre dejó a medias…-

- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en complacerlo?, ¿Dónde está el?, ¿Acaso está contigo?...-

- ¡Cállate!...- Kuvira muy furiosa utiliza unos tubos de metal y los amarra a los brazos de la morena, aferrándola al suelo bruscamente.

Korra golpea con ambos brazos atados la tierra provocando una grieta hacia los pies de Kuvira, esta la esquiva.

Los policías de ciudad república comenzaron a encarcelar a la mayoría, eran demasiados así que era una victoria segura.

- ¿Estás segura que deseas seguir con esto Kuvira?, ¿Por qué simplemente no te entregas?- Le pregunta Lin.

- Te reunirías con tu padre – Bromeó Bolin.

Pero la maestra metal no estada dispuesta, observó detenidamente a cada uno.

- No…-Sacó un pequeño detonador- Siempre estoy preparada, no pienso hundirme sola…se mueren todos conmigo…-

El rostro de todos se desfiguró.

-¡Espera!...- El general Iroh trata de detenerla.

- Un paso y hago explotar este lugar con todos ustedes dentro… ¿Qué tal avatar Korra?, ¿Quién ganó ahora? –

- Estás loca…- Le dijo Mako.

- Los genios siempre han sido locos…- Respondió la maestra metal.

- No, espera…- Insistió Iroh- ¿Qué podemos hacer para que no presiones el detonador?...-

- Déjenme escapar…-

- ¡De ninguna manera!- Lin se negó.

- Entonces morirán…-

- ¡Ok!, puedes huir…- Dijo Iroh.

- ¿Qué?- Korra no entendía.

El general miró a todos, quería insinuar algo, quizás no eran sus verdaderas intenciones dejarla libre.

- Vamos…- Iroh despejó para que Kuvira pudiera escapar por una ventana.

Ella lo observó algo dudosa, se movió lentamente, estaba decidida a huir ya que no tenía más opción. Ambos caminaron hacia el otro extremo, Iroh asegurándose de que no intentara nada sospechoso. En ese preciso momento Iroh intenta atacarla, pero Kuvira no lo permite y presiona el peligroso botón.

-¡Noooo! – Gritó Korra desesperada.

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Fue como en cámara lenta, Korra tratando de ir en rescate del general, pero fue detenida antes que lo hiciera, mientras una enorme llama desprendió del techo, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso. Las paredes cayeron, el ruido se sintió por toda Ciudad República.

Para la suerte de casi todos, el collar de la joven avatar desprendió un gran resplandor que los protegió de la explosión, pero Korra no estaba tranquila, no veía a Iroh por ninguna parte.

Todo estaba rodeado de escombros, solo se veía un montón de tierra levantada y neblina. Olía a azufre y cañería por todas partes.

- ¿Dónde está Iroh?...- Korra salió a buscarlo.

- ¡Korra ten cuidado!- Tenzin trató de detenerla pero ella no se dejó.

- ¡Debemos encontrarlo!...- Los ojos azules de la morena se nublaron, como el lugar.

Todos la acompañaron en su búsqueda, pero fue inútil, lo único que pudo encontrar a su paso, fue su destacada insignia, arrancada de su uniforme.

Se tiró al suelo rendida mientras la sostuvo en su mano, largando en llanto.

- ¿Por qué siempre arriesgaste todo?...- Preguntó retóricamente entre lágrimas.

- Korra…- A Mako le dolía mucho verla sufrir, aunque no fuera por él, le brindó su apoyo.

- ¡Es un idiota!...- Gritó antes de golpear el suelo en efecto de su ira y pena.

-¡Korra mira!...- Le señaló Bolin.

Entre la niebla se apreciaba una silueta, caminaba débil. Suponiendo que se podía tratar de Kuvira se pusieron en posición de ataque.

- ¿Co...Como es posible? – Bolin quedó atónito.

Iroh había sobrevivido a la enorme explosión, y la expresión de Korra cambió al instante, aunque sus ojos seguían húmedos.

Mientras al otro lado de la "ex guarida", Kuvira estaba agonizando, claramente eran sus últimos minutos en este mundo, tenía todos sus huesos rotos, y su cabeza cayó sobre una pierda que provocó un terminal derrame cerebral.

Lo primero y último que pensó fue en su padre, definitivamente no le hubiera gustado que el la viera en ese estado, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día se encontrarían en el infierno.

- Por siempre y para siempre…- Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Su cuerpo se inmovilizó.

- Cuando Kuvira presionó el botón, me lancé por la ventana y pude sostenerme de una raíz que provenía de una de las tantas plantas espirituales luego de la convergencia armónica…-

- Bien planeado general…- Le felicitó Bolin.

- Ehm…digamos que no lo planee…- Observó nervioso a Korra.

- Pudiste morir…- Se acercó molesta.

- Lo sé, pero aquí estoy – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

Korra lo abofetea, de nuevo.

- ¡Auch! Qué bueno que te preocupaste por mí – Se soba la mejilla, quizás se lo merecía por arriesgar su vida otra vez.

Todos quedan mirando aquella escena con sorprendidos rostros, parecían dos niños pequeños discutiendo, bueno, para la gran mayoría era extraño verlos tan en confianza, no todos sabían lo que ocurría entre ellos.

- Pudiste esperar a que se recuperar aun poco – Le aconsejó Tenzin, sentía pena por el adolorido General.

- ¡Claro que no!, los hombres desobedientes se lo merecen – Lin parecía tirarle indirectas a el maestro aire.

Los oficiales terminaron de encarcelar a todos, al encontrar el cadáver de Kuvira decidieron brindarle un lugar en el cementerio, de todas formas era un ser humano. Tomaron lo más que pudieron en muestras entre los escombros, para futuras investigaciones, era obvio que el mal seguiría acechando y tendrán que estar preparados para lo que se les aproxime.

* * *

Luego del incidente, Korra y los demás regresaron a la isla del templo del aire, era necesario ya que había muchos heridos que necesitaban atención. Ahí se reunieron con Asami, Malika y los demás maestros aires que permanecían en el apartamento.

- No puedo creer que Kuvira también me traicionara…- Decía Suyin más sorprendida aún.

- Lo siento mucho madre – Opal la abraza.

- Eso te pasa por que eres muy flexible con las personas, ¡Alojas delincuentes en tu hogar!, que no te sorprenda – La regaña Lin.

- Es muy triste enterarme de esta forma, yo le abrí las puertas de mi casa…le enseñé todo lo que sabía, ella era muy pequeña cuando la conocí…quien iba a pensar que solo era una desquiciada mujer –

- Bienvenida a mi mundo, decepciones van y vienen, acostúmbrate, así es la vida fuera de tu enorme ciudad de metal – Lin tomó la mano de su hermana, apoyándola.

- Supongo que tienes razón…-

Zuko también había llegado para cerciorarse de que su nieto se encontrara bien.

- Me alegro que haya terminado todo…temporal – Dijo el ex señor del fuego.

- Sí, todo salió bien…- Pero Iroh parecía triste.

- ¿Quieres hablar?-

- ¿Por qué?, claro que no…-

Zuko suspiró – Si no recordara que yo fui así cuando era joven no insistiría tanto, vamos a caminar…-

Su nieto asintió, quizás si lo necesitaba.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? – Le pregunta su abuelo.

- ¿A quién quiero engañar?...estoy esperando que ella venga a mí con los brazos abiertos, pero al mismo tiempo hay una gran posibilidad de que no suceda –

- ¿Por qué?, pensé que ustedes…-

- Es complicado, al parecer llegué muy tarde a su vida –

- Nunca te había visto así, preocupado por una muchacha, me entristece pero al mismo tiempo me alegra que hayas sentado cabeza…ya no estás en edad para ir de flor en flor…-

- Tendré que respetar su decisión, sea cual sea…- Dijo Iroh mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Y qué harás si no te elige?...-

- Siempre estaré para ella, para lo que necesite, aunque no pueda estar a su lado – Contestó el ojidorado, rendido.

- Solo piensa en lo extraño que fue unir sus destinos, el que ella decidiera huir y se encontrara contigo, en el que sin darse cuenta comenzaron a sentir cosas el uno por el otro…no fue coincidencia…confía en mi – Lo aconseja su abuelo Zuko.

Mientras en otro lado del templo.

Korra salió de su cuarto luego de cambiarse de ropa, sin decir más nada se dirigió solo a una persona.

- Mako, ¿Podemos hablar?...- Preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Claro…- Le asintió el maestro fuego.

Salieron a uno de los pasillos y se sentaron.

- Han pasado tantas cosas…y seguimos aquí, sobreviviendo – Le dijo la castaña.

- Tienes razón, todo gracias a ti Korra, eres una excelente avatar…-

- Pero también en gran parte es gracias a ustedes, a ti, que a pesar de todo no has dejado de luchar a mi lado –

- Te debo muchas, desde el primer momento en que te vi me ayudaste a mí y a mi hermano a salir adelante y a encontrar otro rumbo en nuestras vidas, me di cuenta que ser policía era lo que deseaba, un montón de cosas cambiaron para bien gracias a ti…- Mako la miró fijamente.

- Mako…- Korra le tomó la mano.

- ¿Dime? –

- Siempre, a pesar de todas las cosas, de lo que ocurra entre nosotros, siempre serás mi amigo…siempre tendrás mi apoyo y mi ayuda en lo que necesites…-

El rostro del ojidorado se tornó algo triste, quizás la palabra amigo no era lo que deseaba oír.

- Tú también me tendrás a mí, siempre…- Le dijo él.

Korra lo abrazó, fue un abrazo cálido y lleno de sentimientos. Estuvieron un gran momento así, luego se separaron, la joven avatar emprendió camino hacia otro lado mientras Mako se quedó sentado con la mirada gacha, ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarla.

Asami se acercó y se sentó a su lado, esperando que Korra se fuera.

- Mako, ¿Sabes que no estás solo?, ¿Verdad?...seguimos siendo el equipo avatar – La ojiverde le sonríe, tratando de animarlo.

- Lo sé, solo necesito tiempo…para superar…tu sabes –

Ella asintió, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico, sabía que necesitaba a alguien.

* * *

Korra se acercó a Zuko e Iroh quienes aún conversaban, cuando el ex señor del fuego nota la presencia de la maestra agua le hace una seña para dejarlos a solas.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?...- Le preguntó la morena, observándolo detenidamente.

- Si…tu cachetada me dolió más – Le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Iroh…-

- Korra, si vas a decirme lo que yo creo que vas a decirme…mejor no me lo digas, yo entiendo – Se mantenía distante, observando cualquier detalle menos el rostro de la castaña.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?, ni si quiera sabes lo que quiero…-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- La miró al fin, inquieto.

La joven avatar respira profundo por los nervios.

- Primero, lamento haberte golpeado en la cara…un par de veces…¡Esta bien!, demasiadas veces- Tratando de recordar la cantidad exacta.

Iroh se volvió a sobar su mejilla, la marca de Korra se volvería eterna.

- Segundo, lo que pasó entre Mako y yo…estaba confundida tu no aparecías, te necesitaba…fui una niña tonta e inmadura, lo sé, lamento eso también….-

- No puedo culparte por eso, tienes razón yo debí buscarte o algo…cuando te dije que debías aclarar tus sentimientos no había pensado en las consecuencias…ni en lo mucho que me dolería verte con el – El pelinegro se volteó, molesto recordando aquel incidente.

- Tercero, perdóname por no responderte cuando me dijiste que me amabas…no sabía lo que pasaría conmigo en ese momento y no quería hacerte daño, además sentía que no me lo merecía…-

- ¿Qué?, ¡Es el pensamiento más tonto he que escuchado venir de tu cabeza! – Iroh apuntó con su dedo a la frente de la castaña – Lo mereces todo…-

- Me he portado horrible…soy una chica que aún necesita madurar, quizás estoy siendo muy egoísta por pedirte esto, pero, aunque sé que soy lo peor para ti, te necesito en mi vida, quiero que la pasemos juntos…quiero verte cada mañana y reírnos, quiero besarte…-

- Korra…- El pelinegro se sonrojó.

- No sé exactamente como llegaste a mi vida, pero te quiero en ella para siempre…porque…porque ¡Yo te amo Iroh!...- Le gritó a los cuatro vientos, con las mejillas coloradas.

El general la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, plantándole un apasionado beso, ella obviamente le correspondió. Luego de un rato se separaron para tomar aire.

- Yo te amo más…Avatar Korra – Iroh volvió a besarla.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte a la nación del fuego?...-

- ¿Te irás conmigo?...-

- Donde sea…- Lo abraza.

Zuko los miraba desde lejos, se sentía orgulloso de su nieto, no había nada mejor para el que verlo feliz, quien diría que sería con la reencarnación de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Aang.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde…

Era tiempo de partir, el General Iroh regresaría con Zuko a la nación del fuego, pero esta vez sería una despedida diferente, ya que Korra también decidió acompañarlos, por un tiempo indefinido.

El barco estaba listo para zarpar, Zuko quien ya se había despedido de todos estaba arriba, mientras terminaban de empacar algunas cosas.

-¿Dónde está Korra?...- Tenzin la buscaba con la mirada.

- Dijo que tenía que buscar algunas cosas…- El rostro del joven se enterneció cuando vio salir a la joven avatar vestida como de las fuerzas unidas.

- ¿Qué tal?...- Preguntó mientras lucia su nuevo uniforme.

- ¿Y eso donde lo conseguiste?...- Bolin la observaba maravillado.

- Nada que una buena ajustada no pueda hacerle al traje de Bumi – Dijo Pema sosteniendo hilo y aguja.

- Si, de todas formas no volvería a usarlo…- El loco hermano no mostró interés.

- Yo creo que es porque ya no te quedaba bueno – Le bromeó Ikki.

Todos se largaron a reír, menos Bumi quien estaba amurrado como niño pequeño, quizás era cierto.

- ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?...- Korra miró tiernamente al general Iroh.

- No se cuanto más dures con eso puesto pero sí…- Le susurró con picardía al oído, provocando un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas.

Tenzin los miraba aterrado, no quería saber qué era lo que reamente les pasaba a esos dos.

- Te extrañaremos Korra…- Asami la abrazó, se acerca a su oreja y le susurra - Me debes una cama... - Le susurró en tono de burla.

La morena abre exageradamente los ojos, estaba muy avergonzada.

- Y yo a ustedes, prometo volver…- Dijo ella luego de ese pequeño trance.

- ¡Te estaremos esperando!- Bolin también la abrazó.

Entre todos esos abrazos apareció Mako, dispuesto a despedirse también.

- Korra yo…-

Antes que terminara la joven avatar lo abraza.

- Lo sé, te extrañaré a ti también –

El le sonríe, y en gran parte se había quedado más tranquilo al quedar bien con ella después de todo.

- ¡Korra!...- Tonraq y Senna venían a despedirse de su hija.

Los tres se dieron un emotivo abrazo, el padre de la joven avatar observó al general muy detalladamente, poniéndolo algo nervioso.

- Te apoyaremos en todo lo que consideres correcto hija...- Al parecer Tonraq lo había aprobado.

- Gracias...- Korra miró a Iroh felizmente.

- Cuide de ella por favor, General - Le pidió el maestro agua.

- No es necesario que lo diga señor - Iroh le sonríe - Bueno, aunque ella sabe cuidarse...es la mejor - Le dirigió toda su atención a su amada avatar.

Korra se pone colorada como tomate, mientras Tenzin trataba de aparentar que la situación no lo ponía incómodo.

Después de despedirse de todos, los dos se suben al barco.

- General, estamos listos...- Le bromea Korra al maestro fuego.

- Ahora que tu vas conmigo, lo estamos - El le toma la mano.

- Es raro que estemos así...juntos en frente de todos, pero deberán acostumbrarse...-

- Mmm ¿Donde he escuchado eso antes?- Se preguntó a si mismo riéndose de la castaña.

- Tu y tus influencias sobre mi...- Korra apoya sus brazos en los hombros del general.

- ¿Segura que no te arrepentirás?...- El ojidorado la miró tiernamente.

Korra silenció sus labios con su dedo índice, esta vez el debía callar.

- Jamás…- La castaña selló su promesa con un tierno beso.

Era el fin y el comienzo de un nuevo ciclo, donde el avatar en compañía del General Iroh irían en busca de nuevas aventuras, el mal jamás dejará de existir, así que estaban preparados para lo que les deparaba el destino. Fueron tiempos difíciles donde Korra tuvo que tomar muchas decisiones para hacer lo correcto y salvar el mundo, pero la decisión final quizás tendría uno de los cambios más importantes para la morena, elegir con quien deseaba pasar el resto de sus días, sin importar lo que ocurriera, quien la ayudó a superar sus miedos, su dolor, a valorarse como mujer, el la hizo renacer.

**Fin.**

Fue un gusto escribir para ustedes, de corazón muchas gracias por toooodos sus comentarios.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Mel.2004, Eliza20, Alo-chan, StephanySchreave, Eydalick, Kuviroh, Genelou, Utatane Armstrong, Camishu, Yashira, Reonoru. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y el todo el ánimo! 3

Espero seguir escribiendo historias para LOK, ahora que terminé esta tendré más tiempo libre.

¡Gracias infinitas!

Hasta pronto :3


End file.
